<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frontlines by captstarbuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820088">Frontlines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captstarbuck/pseuds/captstarbuck'>captstarbuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captstarbuck/pseuds/captstarbuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calzona, COVID, NYC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Do You Know About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>
Author: captstarbuck<br/>
Rating: T<br/>
Pairing: Callie/Arizona<br/>
Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.<br/>
Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 1 – What Do You Know About</p>
<p>Friday, March 6, 2020</p>
<p>Callie opened the freezer door to the large industrial, stainless steel refrigerator.  The shiny appliance matched the double oven, six burner stove and dishwasher.  The large granite topped island could seat six comfortably, and the mammoth counter gave her plenty of room for food preparation.  All in all, it was her dream kitchen.  And it only took me how many years and a move across the country to get it, Callie thought with a wry smile.</p>
<p>Loud laughter interrupted her and kept her from reminiscing any further.  She turned around and looked into to the open concept living room/dining room.  She couldn’t help but smile at the sound.</p>
<p>“I have ice cream for dessert,” she called out.  “Who wants some?”</p>
<p>Two hands shot up immediately and waved.  A third hand subtly raised to shoulder height, letting her know that the vote was unanimous. </p>
<p>“Me, Mama!  I want ice cream,” Sofia answered.  “We all do.”</p>
<p>“What kind do you want?”</p>
<p>Nicole Herman turned toward the young girl sitting next to her.  “What do you think, kid?  What should we have?”</p>
<p>“I want something with chocolate.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” the woman nodded.</p>
<p>“No nuts for me,” added a third voice.</p>
<p>“Big surprise there, Robbins,” Nicole Herman said with a smirk.  “And close your mouth,” she added knowingly.</p>
<p>“Wait?  How? You can’t see,” Arizona sputtered.</p>
<p>“I know you, Robbins,” Nicole cackled.</p>
<p>As the tall woman rose from the sofa, she reached out her hand.  Sofia shot to her feet beside her.  She matter-of-factly placed Nicole’s hand on her shoulder and instinctively guided her tall friend over to the breakfast bar.</p>
<p>An unlikely friendship had developed between the youngster and the prickly surgeon.  Sofia was curious about everything and she was always direct with her comments and questions, which surprisingly, Nicole didn’t find annoying.  She never talked down to Sofia, and seemed to have more patience with her than she did with either of her mothers.</p>
<p>Arizona walked behind the counter and joined Callie.  As she reached to open the drawer to get spoons, she brushed her hand across the brunette’s waist, letting it linger for a moment on the small of her back.  </p>
<p>“Should I get bowls or are we eating straight from the containers?”</p>
<p>“Skip the bowls,” Callie replied as she opened the freezer door once more.</p>
<p>The others sat down at the breakfast bar, spoons at the ready.</p>
<p>“So, for Miss Sofia Torres, I have ‘Chunky Monkey’,” Callie announced, setting down her daughter’s current favorite ice cream flavor.   Sofia’s favorite seemed to change about every two weeks as she was exposed to more flavors.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Sofia cheered.</p>
<p>“And for the lovely Dr. Robbins, ‘Triple Caramel Chunk’.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Callie.”</p>
<p>“And for our esteemed guest, the one and only Dr. Nicole Herman – “</p>
<p>“Wait!  Don’t tell her, Mama!”  Sofia interrupted.  “She has to guess.”</p>
<p>“I don’t guess, kid,” Nicole stated.  “I make informed decisions based on facts and careful analysis.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sofia scrunched her face up in confusion.</p>
<p>“She tastes the ice cream and based on the flavors, she guesses,” Arizona explained with a smile.<br/>
Callie slid the pint over into the blind woman’s hands before taking out her own pint.  She preferred coffee flavored ice cream so hers was ‘Chillin’ in the Roast’.</p>
<p>As Nicole pried open the lid, she turned to Sofia.  “So, how many bites do you think it will take me to figure it out?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, let me think,” Sofia said, tapping her moth with her spoon.</p>
<p>“Seven,” Arizona offered after looking at the label on Nicole’s ice cream.</p>
<p>“Ten,” Callie said firmly.</p>
<p>“Four,” Sofia added, her voice brimming with confidence.  “Dr. Nic is never wrong.  She knows all the Ben and Jerry’s flavors.”  </p>
<p>Nicole lifted the container and inhaled deeply.  “I can smell some sort of alcohol.”</p>
<p>Calle and Arizona were both glad Nicole couldn’t see their faces, certain that their expressions would be a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>“There’s a little bit of chocolate,” she said after the first taste.  She savored the spoonful, before taking a second bite.  “Almonds and caramel,” she added.  “I need one more taste to get the last ingredient.”</p>
<p>Callie, Arizona and Sofia all held their breath as they waited for Nicole to tell them.</p>
<p>“Bourbon,” Nicole said with conviction.  “Caramel, almonds, chocolate and bourbon.  It’s ‘Urban Bourbon’.”</p>
<p>“Right again, Dr. Nic,” Sofia clapped, impressed once again with Nicole’s skill at identifying ice cream.   “And it only took you three bites, too!”</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re good,” Callie said in awe.</p>
<p>“Mama, language!”  Sofia chided her mother.  “You owe a dollar to the swear jar.”</p>
<p>Sofia hopped down from her stool.  “Don’t touch my ice cream,” she ordered and ran off to get the swear jar that she kept in her room.</p>
<p>“Good thing the swear jar isn’t in your bedroom, right, Robbins,” Nicole teased once she was sure Sofia was no longer in the room.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Arizona responded as she and Callie both blushed.  “That was ONE time.”</p>
<p>“Once was enough for my ears,” Nicole complained.  “Then again, you wouldn’t be in here in this apartment if wasn’t for me.”</p>
<p>********************<br/>
Sunday, February 17, 2019, one year ago</p>
<p>An empty pizza box in hand, Callie left a sleeping Arizona and padded down the hall to<br/>
the kitchen in the apartment Arizona had been sharing with Nicole Herman for over seven months.</p>
<p>“Have a good night, Torres?” Nicole said with a knowing smirk as she sat at the dining room table, sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Callie exclaimed.  Startled by the unexpected appearance of the older woman she dropped the pizza box.  “We… I… didn’t know… when did you get home?” she stammered.</p>
<p>“Last night about midnight.”</p>
<p>Callie was grateful that her embarrassment was unseen.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, we didn’t expect you to be home.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” she remarked dryly.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, I hope we didn’t disturb you.”</p>
<p>Nicole set her mug down.  “Look, Torres, I get that you two have a lot sex to make up for.  What is it?  Three years?  Four years?  I get it.  But do you have to do all your loud, noisy makeup sex here in this apartment?  Your kid is in Florida for February break.  You’ve got a perfectly good EMPTY place of your own that you should be using.”</p>
<p>Callie cringed.  After months of couples counseling to determine if they were going to try again, followed by dozens of dates, she and Arizona had finally been ready to have sex again.  As soon as Callie had returned from Miami after taking Sofia to visit her grandfather, she’d picked up a pizza and a six-pack of beer and went straight to Arizona.  </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Callie apologized.  “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Use your own place.  I don’t think I want to spend another night listening to you have your LOUD, NOISY sex again.”</p>
<p>“We can’t!” Callie blurted.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Arizona won’t spend the night at my place.”</p>
<p>Nicole’s silence prodded Callie to continue explaining.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to use the same bed that I shared with Penny.”</p>
<p>“Why not use your guest room?”</p>
<p>“It’s only a two bedroom apartment.  And we’re not going to have sex in Sofia’s room.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be too weird, even for the two of you,” Nicole agreed.  “Torres, you know I don’t like to get too personal or involved with your relationship, but I’m going to make an exception, if only for purely selfish reasons.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You two love each other, right?”  She paused, knowing Callie was probably nodding her head.  “You’ve done all the steps.  You’re together.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“So, take the last step and move in together.  Find a place for the three of you.”</p>
<p>“That might work.”</p>
<p>“And do it quickly.  I cannot bear to have any more nights like last night.”</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Arizona said. </p>
<p>“Of course I am.  I’m always right.”</p>
<p>“And humble, too,” Callie added.</p>
<p>“And it took far too long for you to find this place, in my opinion.”</p>
<p>“It only took us three months to find a place, have it remodeled and for us to move in.”</p>
<p>“Three very long months for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, because we know it’s all about you, Nicole,” Arizona retorted.</p>
<p>The three women ended their conversation as they heard Sofia coming down the hall.</p>
<p>“Where’s your purse, Mama?” Sofia asked she returned, a large jar stuffed with quarters and dollar bills.</p>
<p>“Under the coffee table,” Callie replied.</p>
<p>Sofia set the swear jar on the counter with a loud thud then skipped over to the coffee table.  Nicole reached out for the jar and shook it.</p>
<p>“Seems like you’ve got quite a stash, kid,” she remarked.  “How much is in there?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t counted it in a coupla weeks.”  She handed the purse to her mother.  “I think there’s more than fifty dollars.”</p>
<p>Nicole laughed.  “At the rate you two are contributing, you’ll have a college fund in no time.”</p>
<p>Arizona rolled her eyes and huffed at Nicole’s comment.</p>
<p>“The money is Sofia’s ‘fun money’,” Callie explained as she added another dollar to the jar.</p>
<p>“What are your plans for the money, kid?  Buy a car?” Nicole asked.</p>
<p>“I’m too young to buy a car and I don’t have enough money yet for it anyways.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to save it?”</p>
<p>“Not all of it.”  The young girl’s face suddenly broke into a big smile.  “I know.  We can go to Ben and Jerry’s for your birthday, Dr. Nic, and see if they can fool you with the ice cream flavors.  I bet you get them all right.”</p>
<p>Sofia’s confidence in Nicole pleased the older woman, but she hid it.  She would never admit it to anyone, but she’d developed a soft spot for the young girl.</p>
<p>“Are you staying tonight, Nicole?” Callie asked as she put the half-eaten ice cream containers back into the freezer.</p>
<p>“’course she is,” Sofia answered matter-of-factly.  “It’s Harry Potter night.  Me and Dr. Nic almost always listen to Harry Potter on Friday nights.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’m staying,”  </p>
<p>It had become their routine on Friday nights, whenever their schedules were in sync.  Nicole would have dinner at the Robbins-Torres home, then they’d listen to a chapter or two of Harry Potter on Nicole’s iPad.  Sometimes she’d stay over in the guest room.  Every now and then, she’d act as a sitter as the two moms would have a date night.</p>
<p>“Go get ready for bed, Sofia,” Callie told her daughter.  “You know the rules.  No Harry Potter until you’ve washed up, brushed your teeth and put on your pajamas.”</p>
<p>“I know, Mama,” Sofia sighed with a roll of her eyes, as she marched off down the hall.</p>
<p>“How old is she again?”  Nicole asked with a smile.  “Fifteen?”</p>
<p>“No, she’s almost eleven, but she’s definitely showing signs of a teenaged attitude,” Arizona answered.</p>
<p>“Must be you, Robbins.  She never gives me any attitude.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she doesn’t.  You’re not her mother.  You’re fun.   You’re the cool friend.”</p>
<p>“And will we be listening to my audio book tonight, or will ‘Hermizona’ be reading tonight?”</p>
<p>“God, I hate it when you call me that.”</p>
<p>Callie hid her chuckle behind her hand.  She thought Nicole’s nickname for Arizona was pretty creative.</p>
<p>“Well, it fits.  You’re both know-it-all rules followers.”</p>
<p>“It is clever,” Callie admitted.</p>
<p>“Callie!  I thought you were on my side,” Arizona protested.</p>
<p>“However,” Callie continued, “you may want to rethink it, Nicole.  It sounds like a mashup of your names.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You know, Herman and Arizona.  Hermizona.”</p>
<p>The matching looks of absolute horror on the two other women caused Callie to laugh out loud.  </p>
<p>“Well, that’s just all kinds of wrong,” Arizona said, her face wrinkled in disgust.</p>
<p>“I agree.”  Nicole shivered with distaste.</p>
<p>Callie’s phone rang, interrupting any further discussion of Arizona’s soon-to-be forgotten nickname.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mer,” Callie answered, walking into the livingroom.</p>
<p>“Callie, we need to speak to you and Arizona.  Can you talk now?”</p>
<p>“Um, can it wait?  Can we call you back?  Sofia’s getting ready for bed and it’s Harry Potter night.”</p>
<p>“It’s really important, Callie.”</p>
<p>“Go take your call, Torres.  I got the kid,” Nicole ordered, standing up.</p>
<p>Callie pressed her phone against her chest.  “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks.”  She returned to her phone.  “Hang on a sec, Mer.  Arizona and I will put you on speaker once we get to the other room.”</p>
<p>They followed Nicole down the hall as the taller woman headed for Sofia’s room, her white can tapping the way.</p>
<p>“What does Meredith want?” Arizona asked as she closed the office door.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Callie switched to speaker and set the phone down on the desk.</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Meredith cleared her throat.  “Callie, Arizona, I’ve got Richard and Bailey with me.  We’re in Bailey’s office.”</p>
<p>The group of doctors exchanged hellos.</p>
<p>“What do you two know about the coronavirus?” Richard asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - We Need a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 2 – We Need A Plan</p>
<p>Friday, March 6, 2020</p>
<p>Callie switched to speaker and set the phone down on the desk.</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Meredith cleared her throat.  “Callie, Arizona, I’ve got Richard and Bailey with me.  We’re in Bailey’s office.”</p>
<p>The group of doctors exchanged hellos.</p>
<p>“What do you two know about the coronavirus?” Richard asked.</p>
<p>“Just what we’ve seen on the news,” Arizona answered.  “And of course, the bulletins from the hospital.”</p>
<p>Callie cleared her throat.  “We’ve had a few cases come in this week,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“Callie!”  Arizona said sharply.  </p>
<p>“What?”  Callie was confused by Arizona’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“It’s only few cases, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“I should know about them,” Arizona continued.  “You know I’ve been at the Center all week.”</p>
<p>“Arizona, it’s no big deal.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>If the topic under discussion wasn’t so serious the three doctors in Seattle could almost be amused by the bickering couple in New York.</p>
<p>“Ladies,’ Bailey interrupted in a tone that shut both of them up.  “Can you finish this argument later?  We’ve got some vital information to discuss.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Bailey,” Arizona said, giving Callie one last glare.</p>
<p>“Those few cases, what you’re seeing now, is the tip of the iceberg,” Richard stated.</p>
<p>“More like the beginning of a tsunami,” Bailey chimed in.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“My old college roommate works at the CDC,” Bailey informed them.</p>
<p>“And I have a dear friend who works for the New York State Department of Health,” Richard added.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“It’s going to get very bad there,” Meredith spoke up.</p>
<p>“New York is going to be the epicenter,” Richard commented.</p>
<p>“That’s not what we’re hearing,” Callie responded.</p>
<p>“Forget all that,” said Bailey.  “You’re going to be overwhelmed in New York.”</p>
<p>“Surely you’re overreacting.  We’ve stopped the flights from China.”</p>
<p>“Cal, my friend at the CDC said they’re worried about it coming in from Europe.  The cases there are starting to climb.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean for us?”</p>
<p>“Based on the projections from the guys at the U-Dub, you could be seeing thousands of cases a day.  You’ll be working long, long hours.”</p>
<p>“New York is thinking of shutting down the state,” the former chief stated.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?  Shutting down?” Arizona queried.</p>
<p>“Only essential workers, mandatory masks.  Schools will be closed.  We’ve already implemented that here, and Northern California is doing the same."</p>
<p>“And they’ll be cancelling all elective surgeries.,” Meredith said.</p>
<p>“No elective surgeries?  What am I supposed to do?” Callie almost whined.  “Way more than half of my surgeries could be considered elective.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be too busy working on ICU cases.  We’ve been working doubles here to keep up with it.”  Meredith sighed.  “You have no idea how bad it’s going to be.”</p>
<p>“What about Sofia?  What are we supposed to do about Sofia if she’s not in school and we’re always at work?” Callie wondered out loud.</p>
<p>Arizona squeezed Callie’s hand.  “Then we need to come up with a plan, okay?”  Callie half-nodded.  “Thanks for giving us a heads up,” Arizona said to her friends and former co-workers.</p>
<p>“We’ll keep in touch and if we hear anything new, we’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>Callie added her thanks.</p>
<p>“Take care, you two,” Bailey said, her voice filled with concern.</p>
<p>Once the call ended, Callie leaned back, her chair squeaking in the silence.  “You don’t think they’re overreacting, do you?” she asked.</p>
<p>The blonde shook her head slowly.  “No.  They wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t serious.”</p>
<p>“What should we do about Sofia?” Callie repeated.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s supposed to spend Easter with my parents this year.  Maybe she could go earlier?” Arizona suggested as she sat down on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Arizona, Easter is weeks away.”</p>
<p>“I know.  Maybe we could tell her it’s for her birthday?”</p>
<p>“No, we’ve got plans for a big party for her and her friends.  My parents and your parents were even going to come up for it.”</p>
<p>“Calliope, I don’t have a good feeling about this.  I think this is going to explode and be around for more than a few days.”</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>“Nicole and I had a conference call yesterday with a few doctors in Italy.  They’re really, really worried about how fast the cases are going up, and how ill some of the patients are.”</p>
<p>“Which is why you freaked out when I mentioned we’d seen a few cases in the hospital already.”</p>
<p>“I did not freak out,” Arizona protested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you did, just a little bit.”  Callie gave Arizona a small smile, letting her know that she was teasing her.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea, but I want to bring Nicole in on the discussion.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but why?”</p>
<p>“Do you think your dad could free up the company plane?  If Sofia has to stay with my parents, then I don’t want her flying commercial.”</p>
<p>It was then that Callie realized how grave the situation was.  Arizona never asked for favors from Callie that had anything to do with the Torres’ family money. </p>
<p>“I can check.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.  I’m gonna go check on a Nicole and Sofia, and then ask Nicole to join us.  She and I will have to discuss what to do about some of my patients, too.”</p>
<p>     ******************************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, two of the three women were seated in the living room.</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to tell me why you’re both so stressed out?”</p>
<p>“We’re not stressed.”</p>
<p>“Torres, I can hear you pacing around the room like a caged animal and Robbins, your voice squeaks when you’re stressed.”</p>
<p>“I need a drink,” Callie said abruptly.   “Anyone else?”</p>
<p>“So bad that you need a drink?”  When neither of the women responded, Nicole answered with a “Fine, my usual.”</p>
<p>Nicole knew the Robbins-Torres household always had an expensive bottle of scotch on hand.  She wasn’t sure if it was for her, or because of Callie’s father.  She’d met the man at the Center’s opening and again when he was in town after that.  She really didn’t have much of an opinion on him, but decided he couldn’t be all that bad if he liked good scotch.</p>
<p>Callie poured Nicole’s drink, then placed it in her hand.  “Wine?” she asked Arizona.</p>
<p>“Vodka tonic, please.”</p>
<p>“Hitting the hard stuff tonight, Robbins.  This must be serious.  Has some new disaster befallen Grey-Sloan?  What is it this time?” Nicole asked as she sipped her drink.</p>
<p>“Not Grey-Sloan,” Callie replied as she sat down beside Arizona.  “Everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Could you be any more cryptic, Torres.”</p>
<p>“It’s the coronavirus,” Arizona stated.  She then proceeded to repeat what their friends in Seattle had just told them.</p>
<p>“Is their information reliable?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I trust them.  We trust them.”</p>
<p>“It aligns with what we heard on that call this week,” Nicole mused.  “It would make sense that New York, or the East Coast would be an epicenter.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to make a plan for shutting down the Center,” Arizona said, resignation in her voice.</p>
<p>“What’s the schedule look like?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got three patients that are scheduled for surgery next week.  They can’t be considered elective.”</p>
<p>“We have two doctors coming in for training the week after.  We should postpone and reschedule when this pandemic is over.”</p>
<p>“And consults?”</p>
<p>“Stick with the appointments this week, but reschedule or pass them on to someone else – maybe Montgomery – if they can’t wait.”</p>
<p>Callie leaned back and listened to the two doctors discuss their plans for the Center.  She loved listening to the two of them squabble over their differences.  They could both be headstrong and extremely stubborn, but they always managed to come to an agreement.  They were so different, yet so alike in many ways.  When they got on track with a case, they were almost of two minds, sometimes even finishing other’s sentences.</p>
<p>Callie cringed inwardly when she thought about how she’d tried years ago to stop Arizona from getting the training from Nicole.  It wasn’t the cause of their last divorce, but it had contributed to it.  She’s saved so many lives, Callie thought.  Even if we never got to have a second child, which would have been a disaster at the time, she admitted, I’m glad she completed it.  Arizona is an amazing doctor and surgeon and in the long run, it was worth it.</p>
<p>“What else, Robbins?” Nicole’s demanding tone brought Callie back to the conversation. </p>
<p>“We’re going to send Sofia to stay with my parents, or Callie’s.”</p>
<p>“And that affects me how?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to go with her.”</p>
<p>“What?”  The older woman’s voice was incredulous.  “No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are,” Arizona stated firmly.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?  I’m no babysitter.”</p>
<p>“This is serious, Nicole,” Arizona’s tone softened.  “I… I protect my family, and I, we, can’t have anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is going to happen to me, Robbins,” Nicole scoffed.</p>
<p>“Nicole, we both know this is highly contagious.  You can’t get sick.  We need you to stay alive and healthy and to keep training more doctors in the future.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice.  You are family, Nicole,” Callie added.</p>
<p>“I can make my own decisions, and I –“</p>
<p>“No!” Arizona cut off Nicole’s protests.  “I’m telling you what you’re going to do.  We need you with Sofia, and we need you safe.”</p>
<p>Nicole couldn’t see Arizona, but she remembered the look on Arizona’s face when she’d put her foot down years ago and convinced her to have the surgery.</p>
<p>“Is she always this bossy?” Nicole directed her question at Callie, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Only when it matters,” Callie answered.  “You know she’s right, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, I’ll go, but you’re going to owe me big time, Robbins.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Arizona agreed.  “And it’s a price I’m willing to pay.”</p>
<p>“So, when do we leave?  How much time do I have to get ready?”</p>
<p>“We have to talk to Arizona’s parents first and then I need to speak with my father.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be flying in style, Nicole,” Arizona tried to smooth over the lingering tension.  “No commercial flight for you.  Callie’s dad has a company plane.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose that will work,” Nicole said with a heavy, but clearly fake sigh.  “I wouldn’t want to have to drag the kid around through a busy airport.”</p>
<p>Arizona reached over and squeezed Nicole’s arm.  She knew she was crossing a line, but she didn’t care.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I only have two requests,” Nicole said after a moment of heavy silence.  “Make sure wherever I’m going has plenty of scotch and plenty of ice cream.”</p>
<p>Arizona laughed.  “Don’t worry about that.  My dad loves a good scotch and the freezer is always full of ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Only the good stuff.  None of that cheap, generic crap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday, March 7, 2020</p>
<p>Sofia was a sensitive and observant child.  She noticed that her mommy was late for breakfast because she’d been in the office with the door closed.  She noticed that breakfast wasn’t fun like it usually was on Saturday mornings when the four of them were together.  She noticed that her mommies and Dr. Nic had pretend smiles while they shared their meal.  The young girl didn’t have the words to describe how she was feeling, so she fretted and became quiet and fearful.</p>
<p>After the meal, Sofia obediently helped her mama clear the dishes from the table and watched her mommy talk quietly to Dr. Nic by the front door.  It felt like they had a secret and were keeping something from her.</p>
<p>“Are we going to the zoo today?” Sofia asked after Nicole had left.</p>
<p>“Not today,” Callie answered.</p>
<p>“Sofia, your mama and I want to talk to you about something.  Come sit with us,” Arizona said as she walked into the living room.</p>
<p>Sofia warily followed her mama and sat down beside her mommy.</p>
<p>“Am I in trouble?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No, not at all.”  Arizona put her arm around Sofia’s shoulders.  “You’ve been a good girl,” she added with a smile.</p>
<p>“Then what’s wrong?  Everyone’s being so… so…” Sofia struggled to find the words that would explain how she thought her mommies were. </p>
<p>Callie reached out from her spot on the ottoman and put her hand on Sofia’s knee.  “So ‘what’, Sof?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she pouted.  “Just different.”</p>
<p>She saw her parents make eye contact but they didn’t say anything immediately, so Sofia became even more worried.</p>
<p>“Sofia, how would you like to spend some extra time with Grandma and Grandpa?” Arizona asked.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?  I’m still going down there for Easter, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>It was tradition to spend Easter with her grandparents.  She always got a big Easter basket, even though she didn’t believe in the Easter Bunny anymore, and they knew she didn’t.  Her grandpa even hid the eggs out in the backyard for her to find on Easter morning.  She especially liked that she didn’t have to go to church.  Whenever she visited her abuelo and abuela at Christmas, she always had to go to church on Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’ll still be there for Easter, but you’re going to go there next weekend and stay with them for a few weeks.  You’ll even get to celebrate your birthday with them,” Arizona added, hoping that that piece of news would help Sofia accept the plan.</p>
<p>“Why?  Are you getting a divorce?” she blurted.</p>
<p>“What?”  “No!” her mommies said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Then why do I have to leave you?  Why do I have to go there?”</p>
<p>Arizona and Callie were both shocked by what Sofia had asked.  The two women had never remarried but they supposed Sofia thought they were since they’d all been living together for over a year.  Deciding not to go down that route and try to explain their relationship, Arizona skipped over discussing that.</p>
<p>“Sofia, Mama and I will need to be at the hospital a lot for a few weeks.”  Arizona hoped it would be only a few weeks, but had her doubts.  “And the schools will be closed soon.  We won’t be home enough to take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Why would they close the schools?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what the flu is?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Sort of.  We got shots every year so we don’t catch it and get sick.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s a new virus that’s really bad, worse than the flu that’s starting to spread.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we just get another shot for it?”  Sofia absentmindedly rubbed her arm, remembering how much she’d hated getting the shot.  She hated all shots.</p>
<p>“It’s a brand new virus and there’s no shot for it yet.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why they have to close the schools.”</p>
<p>“It’s very contagious,” Arizona said.  Seeing the confusion on Sofia’s face, she continued, “It means it you can catch it easily.”</p>
<p>“Won’t you and Mama catch it at the hospital?”</p>
<p>“We’ll be protected by our masks and gloves.”  Callie hoped she wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>“Can’t I stay and help you?” Sofia pleaded.  She loved her grandparents, but she didn’t think she could be away from her mommies for weeks.</p>
<p>“Sofia, we need you to help Grandma and Grandpa.”</p>
<p>“And Dr. Nic, too,” Callie added.</p>
<p>Sofia looked up from her hands.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Dr. Nic is going with you.  She’ll need you to help her, too.  Can you do that for us?”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” she said proudly.</p>
<p>“Good girl.  I knew we could count on you,” Arizona said, hugging Sofia.  </p>
<p>“Dr. Nic is going to come back and stay with us until you leave.  In the meantime, we are going to get you ready for your big trip.”</p>
<p>“When do we go?”</p>
<p>“You and Dr. Nic will be flying down in Abuelo’s plane sometime next week.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Flying in Abuelo’s plane was a real treat for Sofia.  She’d only done it twice and she loved it.  </p>
<p>“Yup,” Callie answered, tweaking Sofia’s nose.  “It’s a special occasion.”</p>
<p>“Wow!  That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“Right, awesome,” Callie repeated with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - What Can We Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 3 – What Can We do?<br/>Saturday, March 14, 2020</p>
<p>Callie followed the skycap down the hallway as he pushed a cart loaded with three large suitcases and two smaller ones.   Trailing behind her was Arizona and Nicole, with Sofia skipping beside them.</p>
<p>“Wait’ll you see Abuelos’s plane,” Sofia said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Sofia,” Arizona warned.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, you can’t see it.  I forgot,” the young girl apologized.  “I’m sorry.”  She hung her head for a moment, then lifted it, a smile back on her face.  “I can tell you all about it.”</p>
<p>“What are you getting me into, Robbins?” Nicole half-whispered.  “Too much perkiness is going to kill me.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.  My father’s a bit of a grump, just like you.”</p>
<p>“The plane is white with a big gold and black ‘T’ on the tail,” Sofia narrated.  “There’s a gold and black stripe from the front of the plane to the back.”</p>
<p>“How big is this plane, Robbins?”</p>
<p>“It seats twenty, I think.  There’s a fully stocked bar, a TV, even some seats that can be turned into beds.  The interior is all custom wood with leather seats.”</p>
<p>“Fully stocked bar?  My favorite part so far.”</p>
<p>“It’s ten-thirty in the morning, Nicole, and it’s not a very long flight.”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport,” Nicole groused.</p>
<p>As they went through the doors out to the tarmac, Sofia took her Mama’s hand.</p>
<p>“Take my arm,” Arizona said to Nicole.  “It’s noisy out here, and there’s lots to be careful about.”</p>
<p>The foursome walked out to the plane and boarded it. </p>
<p>“There’s two pilots and a flight attendant should you need anything,” Arizona explained.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Nicole responded with a wave of her hand,</p>
<p>Callie stood in front of Sofia, before hugging her tightly.  “You be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will, Mama.”</p>
<p>“They’ll need your help and so will Nicole.”</p>
<p>“I’m a big girl, Mama.  I can do this.”</p>
<p>Callie hugged her again.  “We’ll miss you so much, Sofia.”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you, too.”</p>
<p>As Callie continued with her goodbyes to her daughter, Arizona helped Nicole find a seat near Sofia.</p>
<p>“Take care of yourself, Nicole.  We’ll keep in touch as often as we can.”</p>
<p>“You’d better.”  The tall woman cleared her throat.  “Robbins… Arizona.”</p>
<p>Arizona couldn’t recall a time Nicole had ever called her by her first name, and she was stunned.</p>
<p>“Robbins,” Nicole began once more.  “Keep safe.”</p>
<p>“I will.  We will.”</p>
<p>“I can’t have anything happening to my protégé,” she said, trying to pass it off as not a big deal.</p>
<p>“You take care of yourself, too.  Try not to kill my family,” she added with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Not going to make any promises,” Nicole teased back.  </p>
<p>“Catch you in a few,” Arizona said, suddenly giving Nicole a hug, startling the older woman.  Before Nicole could answer back with some sort of dismissive, sarcastic remark, Arizona slipped away to make her own goodbyes with her daughter.</p>
<p>Nicole sensed someone else nearby.  “Torres?”</p>
<p>“Right here,” Callie answered.</p>
<p>“You take care of her,” Nicole ordered.  “And yourself.  You’re the closest thing to a family that I have.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the couple left the plane, waving when they got to the terminal.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Arizona asked, doubts suddenly filling her mind.  She’d finally gotten to a point where she could handle Sofia being away for a few days, but this was different.  She had no idea how long they’d be apart.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I hate that we have to do it,” Callie replied, her eyes filling with tears.  “But she’ll be safe, and well taken care of, and she loves your parents.”</p>
<p>Arizona wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes.  “I just hope Nicole and the Colonel don’t kill each other before this is all over,” she said with a small chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday, March 27, 2020</p>
<p>Hand in hand, Callie and Arizona walked through the lobby of the Archfield-New York.   Even though Callie was oblivious to it, Arizona noticed that all of the employees, from the manager to the front desk on down to the cleaning staff all seemed to straighten up whenever they saw the brunette.  There was no doubt that they all knew who Callie was.  Arizona was proud to admit that even though Callie had been born and raised in wealth and privilege, she was still gracious and friendly with all of the employees.</p>
<p>The two women had been staying at the hotel for a week.  For the first week they’d tried to maintain some sense of routine by going home to their apartment every night, but that had proved to be more trouble than they’d thought.  It was hard to find time to order groceries and cook after working twelve to fourteen hours every day.  After speaking with her father, Carlos had decided to open up his hotel to hospital staff who didn’t want to go home and risk infecting their families and to out-of-town doctors and nurses who were arriving to help.</p>
<p>Once in the elevator, Arizona leaned her head against Callie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Rough day?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Aren’t they all?” Arizona replied with a small, sad smile, then she sighed.  “I’m just tired and sad.”</p>
<p>“What happened today?” Callie asked as the rode the elevator up to the twenty-fifth floor.  Their room wasn’t the best room in the hotel, but it was a large suite and top-of-line.</p>
<p>“I got pulled into OB to deliver a baby.  Both attendings were in surgery for C-sections, and a patient came in and they needed me.”</p>
<p>“Are they okay?” Callie was almost hesitant to ask about the outcome.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank goodness.  The baby was a few weeks early, but will be fine.  It’s just that the mother had to deliver her baby with only staff to hold her hand.  The fathers or wives or whomever aren’t allowed in the hospital.  It should’ve been the happiest day of her life, and she was alone.”</p>
<p>“That sucks,” Callie agreed as the elevator door opened to their floor.</p>
<p>“And to top it off, three patients in my ward died today.  Three!  And we had five more that had to go on ventilators.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, honey,” Callie said, rubbing Arizona’s back.</p>
<p>“Other than mass casualties, I haven’t ever lost three patients in one day.”</p>
<p>Callie removed her hand and took down the flyer on the door.</p>
<p>“What’s on the menu tonight?” the blonde asked as she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Oooh, they must have an overstock from a cancelled event.  They probably have to use it up.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“The specials are lobster and scallops.”</p>
<p>“Yum.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Can we get an order of both and share?” Arizona suggested as she took off her mask.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”  Callie set her bag down and took off her mask.  “I’ll call it in.  Do we have any wine left?”</p>
<p>“Enough.  We’ll get some more tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The couple had plans to go to their apartment, catch up on their laundry and replenish their supply of alcohol.</p>
<p>“Is it too later to call Sofia?”</p>
<p>“I texted my mom earlier and let her know we were late.  She texted back and said that they’d speak with us tomorrow.  It is Harry Potter night, after all.”</p>
<p>As Callie called in their dinner order, Arizona flopped down on the sofa and picked up the remote and turned on the television.  A local channel was playing a clip from in front of one of the hospitals.</p>
<p>“No news!” Callie snapped as she hung up the phone.  “I’m living the fucking news right now.  I don’t want to see one minute of how bad it is, or what’s happening.  I just… I just need a break from all of it.”</p>
<p>“Movie?  Weather Channel?  HGTV?  Food Network?”</p>
<p>“How about we leave it off?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Arizona agreed, shutting it off.  “I have a suggestion.”  Arizona stood up and walked over to Callie.  She put her hands on Callie’s hips and gently pulled the taller women close.</p>
<p>“What?” Callie asked warily as she wrapped her arms around Arizona and hugged her.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we have a nice quiet dinner and then soak in that nice, big spa tub?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a great idea.”  She tilted her head down and gave Arizona a small kiss.</p>
<p>“I have a few every now and then.” Arizona returned the kiss.  “Maybe you’ll even get lucky tonight,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“That’s an even better idea,” Callie grinned.</p>
<p> The blonde withdrew her arms, took Callie’s hand in hers and led her to the sofa.  “While we wait for dinner, why don’t you tell me about your day?  Something’s clearly bothering you, more than the usual day-to-day stuff.”</p>
<p>“Wine first.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get us both a glass,” Arizona offered.  She knew that Callie had snapped at her earlier because something was troubling her.  She hoped that Callie would tell her, that she would feel better if she did.</p>
<p>“What happened today?” Arizona asked once they were both seated on the sofa, each with a glass of wine in hand.</p>
<p>     *********************************************************</p>
<p>Six hours earlier</p>
<p>Callie exited a patient’s room to see a nurse hurrying down the hall.  The nurse stopped when she saw Callie.</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres, do you know someone who speaks Spanish?  I’ve been trying to find someone for the past fifteen minutes that’s available.”</p>
<p>“I do.  What’s up, Jackie?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got a patient that came into the ER that we’re pretty sure has COVID and she’s refusing to let us examine her or treat her.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the nurse said gratefully.</p>
<p>Callie followed the nurse down to the ER.  Gurneys lined the hallways, filled with patients waiting to be admitted.  It reminded Callie of a war zone, or as if some sort of mass casualty event had occurred.</p>
<p>There was no mistaking the patient that Nurse Jackie was referring to.  An older Hispanic woman was pushing away anyone who tried to help her.  She was gasping for breath and her tone of voice was pleading.</p>
<p>“What’s her name?” Callie asked as she approached the women.</p>
<p>“Rivera.  Carmela Rivera.”</p>
<p>“Sra. Rivera, cálmese. Soy el Dr. Torres y estoy aquí para ayudarlo. ¿Qué pasa?” Callie asked, her voice gentle. [Mrs. Rivera, calm down.  I'm Dr. Torres and I'm here to help you.  What's wrong?]</p>
<p>“Mi nieto ... mi nieto ... está solo ... no pudo venir conmigo ... solo tiene siete años ... por favor ... está solo.”  [My grandson ... my grandson ... he's alone ... he couldn't come with me ... he's only seven ... please ... he's alone.]</p>
<p>“Conseguiré a alguien de los Servicios Sociales para que ayude a su nieto, pero primero debe permitirnos que lo ayudemos.”  [I will get someone from Social Services to help your grandson, but you have to let us help you first.]</p>
<p>Mrs. Rivera calmed down enough for Callie and Jackie to examine her.  </p>
<p>“She needs to be admitted, ASAP,” Callie said as she wrote in the chart.  “And someone get hold of Social Services.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Dr. Torres.”</p>
<p>Callie gave the woman a smile. “¿Cómo se llama tu nieto?”  [What is your grandson's name?]</p>
<p>“Ricardo.”</p>
<p>                                     ********************</p>
<p>“What happened after that?” Arizona asked.  “How is the grandmother?”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Rivera… I don’t think she’s going to make it.  She got bad really quickly.  When I checked on her before I left, she was already on a vent.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Arizona sighed, then she squeezed Callie’s hand to comfort her.  “What about Social Services?  Did you speak with them?”</p>
<p>“Twice.  Apparently, his mother is dead and the father is long gone.  They’re not sure what they can do.  He has no family and they can’t put him into foster care right away because he has to be quarantined for two weeks.”  Callie sighed heavily.  “And you know he’s not the only kid who’s gonna end up in this position.  How many others are being raised by a single parent or grandparent?  COVID is hitting the older population hard.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to do?  What can we do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I don’t know if there’s anything we can do.”  Callie hung her head and rubbed her eyes.  “It just makes me miss Sofia more and realize how lucky we are that she has a place to go, that she has family.”</p>
<p>Arizona had no doubts that Callie and her big heart would find a way to help these children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - A Npt So Good Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 4 – A Not So Good Friday<br/>Thursday, April 9, 2020</p>
<p>If they thought the first two weeks of the pandemic were bad, the next two weeks proved to be horrific.  With almost ten thousand new cases and hundreds of people dying every day, the hospitals in the city were overwhelmed.  It was just like Bailey had told them.  The COVID tsunami had hit them and if felt like it was never going to end.</p>
<p>The couple tried to keep a routine but their day-to-day was dominated by their work at the hospital.  It seemed that no sooner than they were in their hotel room that they were getting up to go back to work.  They’d get up early and eat a hearty breakfast provided by the hotel (they never knew when they’d get a chance to eat during the day), board the bus, also provided by the hotel, and then work for twelve or more hours.  The loss of lives were weighing heavily on both of the women but they soldiered on, knowing that there was nothing else they could do.</p>
<p>The one bright spot in the day was when they got to facetime Sofia, Barbara, Daniel and Nicole.  It had become impossible to connect every day, but they did their best to call every other day.  For Sofia, they put on their best faces.  They didn’t want her to be worried about her moms and they had strict instructions for Barbara and the Colonel to make sure Sofia didn’t watch the news.</p>
<p>It warmed their hearts to know that Sofia seemed to be thriving while living with her grandparents.  Barbara Robbins had set up a schedule, believing that a routine was best.  Every morning Sofia had schoolwork.   The four of them shared lunch every day, and the afternoons there was always something to keep her entertained.  One or two days a week, they sewed masks for the local hospitals and for their friends, or they’d bake bread or cookies.  If the weather was bad, Sofia could be found curled up with a book.  She helped her grandfather with his garden and every evening, weather permitting, the household would go for a walk around the neighborhood, masks in place.</p>
<p>Twice a week, Barbara would email what she called “progress reports” to Callie and Arizona.  They were filled with chatty notes on what Sofia was studying and how well she was doing.  Nicole had taken it upon herself to help Sofia with her schoolwork.  Barbara had been hesitant at first, but her emails were soon filled with praise for the doctor.</p>
<p>As Callie and Arizona climbed into bed after another grueling shift, Arizona opened her laptop.  She scrolled through the emails, finding the latest from her mother.</p>
<p>“Mom sent another email,” she said, reading through it quickly.</p>
<p>“Anything new?”</p>
<p>“Mom found the boxes with my old Nancy Drew collection and Sofia’s started reading through them, in order of course.”</p>
<p>Callie laughed.  “She kept them?”</p>
<p>“All of them and Tim’s Hardy Boys collection.  Sofia said she was going to read those, too.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like she’s having a good time, there.”  Callie’s tone bordered on sadness.  As relieved that Callie was that Sofia was happy and seem to be adjusting to living with her grandparents, Callie missed her and was sad to be missing out on so much.</p>
<p>Arizona read more of the email.  “Oh, she started PT with my dad every other morning, and she runs the last mile with him when he does his three mile jog.”</p>
<p>“Well, she gets that from you.  No way I’d be running and doing calisthenics, especially in the morning.”</p>
<p>“She and the Colonel also thanked you for the money, but said it wasn’t necessary.  What’s she talking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I sent them a check for groceries and anything else they needed.  They’re feeding two more people.”</p>
<p>“Well, apparently they were already well-supplied.  My dad is a big believer in having ample stored goods, even before COVID.  When I first called them about sending Sofia and Nicole down there, Mom said there was plenty of food.  My dad got a side of beef and half a hog last fall.  You know that big freezer, the one that’s about the size of a coffin?”  </p>
<p>“It’s in the basement?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  That’s full of meat and frozen vegetables.  And of course, my mom canned veggies from their garden.”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss having Easter with your folks this year,” Callie sighed wistfully.  “Your mom makes the best Easter dinner.”  </p>
<p>“Nicole told me the other night that she thinks mom’s cooking is the best she’s ever had and is afraid she’s going to get fat.”  Arizona closed her laptop and set it on the nightstand.  “I’m surprised Nicole’s enjoying down home cooking.  I would’ve thought she’d be missing those fancy dinners she always used to have.”</p>
<p>“Wait ‘til she has Easter dinner.  She’s in for a real treat.”  Callie turned reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.  “I pride myself on my cooking, but your mom is the best.”</p>
<p>“She’s thrilled every single time you tell her that.”  She snuggled up next to Callie.  “Speaking of families…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“How is your family doing?  This has got to be hitting the business hard with all the travel restrictions and people in lockdown.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“How?  All those empty hotels and resorts can’t be good for business.  They’re talking about bailing out the travel industry.”</p>
<p>“Well, before you came to New York, my dad semi-retired.  Aria is pretty much running the company.  She and my father sold off most of the hotels and resorts.  Made a huge profit, too.  They kept a few here in the US, like Seattle, LA, Chicago… um, DC, here, Boston and of course, Miami.  I think the only ones overseas are the flagship hotels in London, Paris, Milan and Barcelona.”</p>
<p>“Wow!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s only one resort in Hawaii left.  Oh, and one in Costa Rica, I think.”  Callie smiled.  “The family is not hurting for money, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“Are they staying safe?” Arizona asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s driving my mom crazy that she and dad are spending so much time together,” Callie laughed.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness the Colonel retired a few years ago so my parents have had time to adjust to all that ‘togetherness’.   She kissed Callie lovingly on the lips.  </p>
<p>“Maybe when this ‘craziness’ is over, we could take a trip to one of the family’s resorts.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a plan.  Maybe just the two of us?”</p>
<p>“You read my mind,” Callie said, spooning Arizona.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Calliope.  I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday, April 10, 2020</p>
<p>For four grueling weeks, Penny Blake had worked the same shifts and same unit as Arizona Robbins (or as Penny referred to ‘my ex-girlfriend’s ex-wife’).  She’d wanted to hate the blonde, or even dislike her, but she couldn’t.    After grumbling to her current girlfriend, Rita, when she’d first been assigned, Penny resigned herself to her fate.  </p>
<p>It had seemed like such a good idea when Callie had moved to New York to have her work at the same hospital.  They were thrilled to have the renowned Dr. Torres on their staff.  Penny had daydreamed at first of them being the power couple at the hospital.  And then they’d broken up.  Arizona Robbins had moved to New York, and joined the staff as a part-time peds surgeon and the hospital had become the place for her to do her fetal surgeries.   Penny had briefly thought about finding a job at another hospital, but then she’d met Rita and decided to stay.  It wasn’t like she’d see either Robbins or Callie as they had totally different specialties.  With the pandemic, it was just her luck that she’d been assigned to work with Robbins and she was totally prepared to hate her.</p>
<p>What she didn’t expect to happen was that she actually liked Arizona.  She’d learned more about patient care in those four weeks than she had in all of her residency.  Despite the stress and urgency of treating the dozens of patients that came through their unit, Arizona was gentle and caring with each one as best as she could under the circumstances. Penny lost count of how many times she saw her talking on a phone with a patient’s family, or holding their hand so they wouldn’t be alone when they died.  It didn’t take her long, but Penny found herself modeling her own patient care after the older woman.</p>
<p>She looked up from a chart and saw Rita approaching.  Rita was an ICU nurse, a few years older than Penny.  She’d been assigned to a different floor altogether (ironically, she was now working with Callie) and it was currently a rarity that they saw one another during the day.</p>
<p>“Hey, there,” Rita greeted Penny.  “Can you take a break for lunch?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.  Let me check.”</p>
<p>The red-headed doctor spotted Arizona leaning against the nurse’s station, scribbling in a chart.</p>
<p>“Dr. Robbins, can I take a quick break for lunch?”</p>
<p>Arizona looked at her watch and realized how late it was.  “Sure.  Go while you can,” she said to both of the women.  </p>
<p>“Do you want anything?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a protein bar, if there’s any left, and a large coffee.  Thanks.”</p>
<p>The two women quickly walked to the nearest breakroom.  There were still several wrapped individual pizzas still available from earlier in the day, and they were grateful to find them.</p>
<p>“Glad to see you’ve got food left on your floor,” Rita said as she wiped down the microwave before sticking her pizza in.  “We’re pretty much out.”</p>
<p>“Thank God we get fed at the hotel.”</p>
<p>“I agree, and the food there is really good.”  The microwave shut off.  “Though I’m not complaining about the pizza.  At this point in the day, I’d eat a cardboard box, I’m so hungry.”</p>
<p>After cleaning off a table with disinfectant wipes, the couple sat down to eat.  Rita watched her girlfriend as she slowly chewed, seemingly lost in thought, almost as if she was pondering something.  Suddenly Penny’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” she blurted.  “I have a crush on Dr. Robbins.”</p>
<p>Rita laughed out loud.  “You and half the nursing staff.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Penny stuttered.  “Not like that.”  Penny looked embarrassed.</p>
<p>Rita patted the younger woman’s hand.  “I know.  You’ve got a professional crush on her.”</p>
<p>“She’s just… she’s an amazing doctor.”</p>
<p>“I know.  From what you’ve told me after working with her, and the other nurses, I can understand why.”</p>
<p>“It’s just weird.  My ex-girlfriend’s ex-wife.”</p>
<p>Rita laughed gently.  “Don’t worry about it.  Just be glad you’re working with a good doctor.  Torres and I have been stuck with several first years.  We’ve spent a lot of our time training them.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right,” the redhead agreed.</p>
<p>Rita glanced at the clock.  “We should probably get back to work.”</p>
<p>They finished up their pizza and cleaned up.  Penny grabbed a couple of protein bars and poured a large cup of coffee.  She tossed several sugar packets in her pocket.  After working the past few weeks with Arizona, she knew the older woman liked her coffee sweet.</p>
<p>As they headed back down the hall, Rita stopped Penny.</p>
<p>“Can you do me a favor?”  Penny nodded.  “Keep an eye on Dr. Robbins.”</p>
<p>“What?  Rita, you know I don’t –“</p>
<p>Rita cut her girlfriend off.  “No, not like that.  Just… she didn’t look so good.”</p>
<p>“She’s just tired like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Probably, but still,” the nurse persisted.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later</p>
<p>Callie was exhausted but at least she was starting to feel better about the first years working with her.  Two of them actually showed some promise.  She chuckled to herself as thought about how they reminded her of Cristina and Alex as interns.  Not much bedside manner, but good skills.  She supposed she could overlook their attitudes to some extent, considering most of their patients were unconscious.  She tried repeatedly, however, to curb the worst of their manners.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her pulled Callie away from her thoughts.  When she spotted Penny, Callie reflexively looked around for the redhead’s girlfriend.  Rita was nowhere in sight.  When Penny stopped in front of her, Callie felt her blood chill.</p>
<p>“Callie,” Penny said softly.</p>
<p>“No,” Callie gasped, shaking her head slowly from side to side.  “No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Day After Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 5 – Day After Day<br/>Friday, April 10, 2020<br/>Day 1</p>
<p>Callie burst into the room to see Arizona devoid of her PPE, propped up atop a hospital bed, nasal cannula in place.  Callie felt a wave of fear wash over her.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Callie demanded.</p>
<p>“Callie, calm down,” Arizona wheezed.</p>
<p>“She passed out,” a nurse offered.</p>
<p>“You passed out!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t pass out,” Arizona protested.  “I just… it was only a minute or two.”</p>
<p>Callie picked up the chart.  She quickly spotted that Arizona was running a fever of 101 and that they’d already drawn blood for ABG.  Her oxygen sat levels initially were too low for her liking but the monitors showed that it had improved somewhat once she’d been hooked up to the pulse ox.</p>
<p>She set the chart back down and moved to Arizona’s side.  She reached out her hand, instinctively wanting to place it on Arizona’s cheek, but stopped.  She inwardly cursed to herself, finding one more reason to add to her growing list of why she hated COVD.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, honey?”</p>
<p>“I’m good.  I’m okay, Calliope.”</p>
<p>The brunette noticed that Arizona was still in her scrubs and laying on top of the bed and not under the sheets.  Callie immediately knew that Arizona was uncomfortable and why.</p>
<p>“Everybody out,” Callie ordered.</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres, you are not her doctor,” another doctor objected.</p>
<p>Callie quickly identified the doctor as a senior attending that had been working alongside Arizona for the past three weeks.</p>
<p>“Dr. Martin, may I speak to you privately?” Callie said, trying to fight back her irritation.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he agreed.</p>
<p>The two doctors stepped out into the hallway leaving two nurses with Arizona.</p>
<p>“Dr. Martin, I’m not trying to be her doctor.  I just want a little privacy so that I can help Arizona with her leg.  She doesn’t like to admit it, but she’s sensitive sometimes about it and I’m trying to let her retain a little dignity.”</p>
<p>“What about her leg?” Dr. Martin looked totally baffled by Callie’s request.</p>
<p>Callie couldn’t believe the other doctor had no clue about Arizona.  “She has a prosthetic.  It should come off if she’s going to be in a bed for God only knows how long.”</p>
<p>“A prosthetic?  I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.  She never told me.”</p>
<p>“Just give us a few minutes so I can help her get changed.”</p>
<p>“Certainly.”</p>
<p>Moments later the room had been cleared, the door shut and the curtains drawn.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get you changed,” Callie said with fake cheerfulness.  “You know how I’m always up to take your clothes off.”</p>
<p>Arizona put her hand on Callie’s arm to stop her.  “Thank you, Callie.  You knew just what I needed.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see if you’re still thanking me later.  You’re not off the hook with me, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” she asked as she helped Arizona remove her prosthetic.</p>
<p>“It happened so fast, Callie.  I started to get a really bad headache, then I felt winded.  I was walking down the hall with Big John.”  She stopped when she saw Callie’s look of confusion.  “We have two nurses named John on our ward.  Big John is the taller one,” she explained.  “Anyways, we were heading for a patient’s room and the next thing I know, Big John is carrying me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I guess I fainted and he caught me before I hit the floor.  He picked me up and carried me to a gurney.”  She handed Callie her scrubs and then put on the dreaded hospital gown.  </p>
<p>“I guess your superpower failed you this time,” Callie teased in an effort to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You know, that awesome superpower you have of knowing that you’re going to get sick.”</p>
<p>The blonde ignored Callie’s comment.  “How did you find out so quickly?” she asked, changing the topic.</p>
<p>“Um, Penny came to get me.”  Callie helped Arizona get settled back onto the bed, pulling the sheet and blanket up.  “How do you feel?” she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m really tired and my chest hurts.  I just want to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Then sleep.  I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“No, Callie.  You should go back to the hotel and get a good night’s sleep and a good dinner.”</p>
<p>“Maybe later.”  </p>
<p>Callie hated that she had to continue to wear her gloves, mask and visor.  The barriers created by the PPE prevented the needed contact between the two. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to call your parents?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet.  Let’s wait and see.  I could be fine in a day or two.”</p>
<p>Callie didn’t know if Arizona was just trying to be optimistic or if she really believed she was going to be better that soon.  </p>
<p>“Well, I think we should call them, but I’ll wait a day.”</p>
<p>“Callie, I don’t want them needlessly worrying about me.”</p>
<p>“They’re your parents.  They’ll always worry about you.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.  And right now, they don’t need to worry.  And I don’t want Sofia to worry or be scared.  I’m not that sick.  I’m just tired and I have a fever.”</p>
<p>Callie’s gaze flicked up to the monitors.  Arizona’s oxygen sat was still borderline.  She’d seen enough patients to know that it wasn’t a good sign.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the nurses so they can get you hooked up to an IV.  We both know you don’t want to get dehydrated.”</p>
<p>Callie got up and left the room.  She was surprised, and touched, by the number of hospital staff that were hovering by the door.</p>
<p>“How is she?” one of the nurses asked.</p>
<p>“Tired.  You can finish the exam and start her IV,” she said.</p>
<p>Dr. Martin and one of the nurses entered the room.  Penny cautiously approached her former girlfriend.</p>
<p>“How’s she feeling?” Penny asked.</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess,” Callie answered.  She moved her hand to run it through her hair as she often did when she was nervous or stressed.  She quickly dropped it when she remembered she was still in her full PPE gear.  “As well as can be expected, I suppose,” she added.</p>
<p>“Good, good,” Penny murmured.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming to get me,” Callie said, her voice filled with sincere gratitude.</p>
<p>“No problem.  You’d have done the same for me if it had been Rita.”</p>
<p>“I would,” Callie agreed, looking up when the door to Arizona’s room opened.</p>
<p>“You can go back in, Dr. Torres.  We’ve got her IV in and the monitors are all hooked up.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Once again, Callie found herself seated at Arizona’s bedside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday, April 13, 2020 Easter<br/>Day 3</p>
<p>Callie had spent Friday night and Saturday night sleeping on the couch in her office.  She couldn’t make herself leave the hospital.  As she was scheduled to have the weekend off, she spent most of Saturday in Arizona’s room.  She had been persuaded not to stay in the room overnight by the many nurses who were volunteering an hour or two of their time to sit with Arizona.  It warmed her heart knowing that there were so many nurses and doctors that liked and respected the blonde.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there was also an incredible amount of guilt hanging over Callie.  She knew that she had this opportunity that other patients’ families did not.  The only thought that helped ease her guilt was that she had been working all along to help those same patients.  Still, it was hard to reconcile the guilt and at times it seemed to overwhelm her when she was alone in her office.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like she could do much for and with Arizona.  The blonde spent most of the day sleeping or having tests.  The protocols currently in place kept their physical contact to almost zero.  Sometimes Callie would take Arizona’s hand in her own gloved hand when Arizona seemed to be feeling discomfort or was in pain.  But Callie was always careful not to touch anything (the face shield kept her from touching her face) and she obsessively washed her hands frequently as well as changed her gloves often.</p>
<p>Saturday afternoon, while Arizona slept, Callie summoned up some courage and made the call to Arizona’s parents.  She downplayed it as much as she could, but she knew they were worried.  She promised to keep them updated and also promised that she would call again on Easter, before the family sat down for dinner.  </p>
<p>After a long shower in the attendings locker room, Callie put on a clean pair of scrubs and a new set of all the PPE gear that was required.  When she returned to her office, her cell phone began ringing.  For a brief moment, she was afraid to see who was calling, then remembered that she’d be paged if Arizona’s condition changed.  It came as no real surprise to see that Nicole Herman was calling.</p>
<p>“Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Torres.  Tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, I don’t… Arizona’s parents… It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I just…”</p>
<p>“You don’t want her parents to overhear us.  Look, the kid’s outside with her grandfather and Barbara’s making dinner.  I’m sitting here in my room with the door closed.  And let me tell you, Torres, the specter of your past fornications is still hanging around.”</p>
<p>“What?  We never… not in her parents’ house…” Callie protested before realizing that Nicole was teasing her.</p>
<p>“Whatever.  How’s Robbins?  And don’t give me that bullshit you served up yesterday to her parents.”</p>
<p>Callie took a deep breath.  “She’s stable, for now.”</p>
<p>“I need more than that, Torres.”</p>
<p>“She’s still running a fever.  It’s been low-grade but spiking up from time to time.  We’ve got her on O2 but her SAT has remained borderline at best.  It’s dipped into the low 90s a few times.”</p>
<p>“Any other symptoms?”</p>
<p>“Bad headache, extreme fatigue and her lungs don’t sound good.  The pulmonologist is stopping by again later today.  They’ve been running ABG several times a day, and she’s due for another chest scan today or tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The silence on the other end of the call let Callie know that Nicole understood the severity of it.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Torres?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to think.  I’ve seen so many COVID patients the past month…”</p>
<p>“I want you to call me regularly,” Nicole ordered.  “I will make sure that we talk when I’m alone.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Callie replied simply.</p>
<p>“Take care of her, Torres.”</p>
<p>“I am.  I will.”</p>
<p>“Good.  I’ll talk to you again, when you call us later today.”</p>
<p>Nicole abruptly ended the call.  </p>
<p>After the conversation with Nicole, Callie decided to grab a quick breakfast, knowing that they’d be rounding on Arizona and she didn’t want to interfere.    She hated the sympathetic looks she got as she walked through the halls of the hospital.  It just made it all that more real, and it kept reminding her of when Arizona was in the hospital after the plane crash.  People meant well.  She knew their concern and compassion was real and was a show of support, but right now, Callie just wanted Arizona to be well and out of the hospital.</p>
<p>As she headed down the hall to Arizona’s room, she was stopped by the Chief of Medicine.  Dr. Roja Desa-Clark was a small woman who exuded strength and confidence in everything she did.  Callie liked her, even if they had very little interactions.  She thought the Chief was firm, even strict, but she was also kind and compassionate.  She actually reminded Callie of Bailey.</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Chief.”</p>
<p>“How’s Arizona?”</p>
<p>“I’m on my way to see her now,” Callie replied, not really answering the question.</p>
<p>“Walk with me,” Dr. Desa-Clark suggested.</p>
<p>Callie nodded and fell in step beside her.</p>
<p>“We will take care of Arizona,” the Chief said after a few minutes.  “She will get the best care we can provide.  We take care of our own.”</p>
<p>“I know that and I – we – appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres, I hate to ask this of you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We need you to keep on working your shifts.  We can’t be down two doctors right now.”   </p>
<p>“I promised Arizona I wasn’t going anywhere.  She needs me and I need to be with her.”</p>
<p>“I understand, but we’re even more short-staffed than before.  We had another doctor and two more nurses hospitalized last night.”</p>
<p>“Chief, I don’t know if I can.”</p>
<p>“Callie, you’ll still be here and you’ll still be able to see her.  Our patients now don’t even get that.”  The Chief stopped walking.  “I can’t force you to work, Callie.  But at least if you’re working, you can still see her.  If you leave, you can’t come back into the hospital.”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense.  That’s… blackmail.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a fact.  I’ll reduce your hours as much as I can until we get reinforcements.  We’ve got some volunteers from out of state coming in this week, and some retired doctors are returning to help.”  The chief softened her tone even more.  “She’s not alone, Callie.  There are so many doctors and nurses who are stepping up to take care of her.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I know this is difficult for you, and I really hated to ask you to keep working.  You know I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t need you.”</p>
<p>Callie nodded.  She believed the Chief.  The pandemic was making everything crazy.  “I know, Chief,” Callie acquiesced.</p>
<p>The two women walked the rest of the way to Arizona’s room in silence. </p>
<p>“How’s the patient feeling today?” Dr. Desa-Clark asked as they entered the room.</p>
<p>“Chief,” Arizona said simply, trying to sit up a little straighter.</p>
<p>Callie immediately went to Arizona’s side to help her.  She was worried that Arizona wouldn’t want her assistance, but the look on the blonde’s face was full of love.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Callie.”</p>
<p>“How are you, Arizona?”  the Chief asked again.  “Do you need anything?  Is there anything we can do for you?”</p>
<p>“Make me feel better,” she answered.</p>
<p>“We’re trying, honey,” Callie said.  “The Chief said they’re going to do everything they can do get you better.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chief.”</p>
<p>“Arizona, I’m going to have Dr. Ford come by this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Callie and Arizona were both impressed and pleased.  Dr. Ford was the head pulmonologist in the hospital and was probably the best in the city.  They both knew how busy he was and knew that the Chief had probably ordered him to come in on his day off to examine Arizona.</p>
<p>“Chief, that’s not necessary,” Arizona said.  “He’s so busy and it’s Easter.”</p>
<p>“Arizona, you are a priority patient, and you will get the best care and doctors we have.”</p>
<p>Arizona nodded.  She didn’t have the energy to protest any further.  She leaned back on the pillows, letting her visitors know she was tired.  Dr. Desa-Clark quietly excused herself and left the room.</p>
<p>“How are you, Arizona?”</p>
<p>“Tired, and I can’t seem to get rid of this headache and I ache all over.”</p>
<p>“That’s the fever, you know that,” Callie said in a gentle, teasing tone.  Her gaze quickly flicked up once to the monitors.  Arizona’s stats were still borderline, but she hadn’t gotten any worse.  “Do you want to rest a little longer before we call Sofia?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.  Just a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’ll just sit here with you and you let me know when you’re ready to call.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later</p>
<p>“Happy Easter!” Sofia’s voice rang out from the cell phone sitting on the table beside Arizona’s bed.</p>
<p>“Happy Easter, Sofia!” the mothers chorused.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better, Mommy?”</p>
<p>“A little bit,” Arizona lied.</p>
<p>“I miss you.”</p>
<p>“We miss you, too,” Callie replied for them both, seeing the tears form in the corners of blue eyes.</p>
<p>Arizona cleared her throat.  “Tell us about your Easter,” she said with forced cheerfulness.</p>
<p>“Grandpa and Grandma gave me and Dr. Nic both a big Easter basket, and I found all the eggs this morning in the backyard.”</p>
<p>“Good for you.”</p>
<p>“Way to go, Sofia.”</p>
<p>“And Abuelo and Abeula sent me a bike.”</p>
<p>“They did?”</p>
<p>“It’s a combination present for her birthday and Easter,” Barbara explained.</p>
<p>“I got it yesterday.  It’s silver and black and red,” Sofia said excitedly.  “Grandpa put it together for me yesterday so now I can ride it while he runs.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun.  Will you send us a picture?”</p>
<p>“You bet!” Sofia replied.</p>
<p>Callie and Arizona both smiled at their daughter’s enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“When will you be having dinner?  We’re sorry we’re not there for it.”</p>
<p>“In another hour.”</p>
<p>“You’re in for a real treat, Nicole,” Callie commented.  “Barbara’s Easter dinner is something you don’t want to miss.”</p>
<p>“If it’s anything like the meals I’ve been getting, I know I won’t be disappointed.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go take a picture of my bike.  I’ll be right back,” Sofia interrupted.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Arizona?” Daniel asked once Sofia had left the room.</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” she answered.  “I’m really tired all the time.”</p>
<p>“Callie taking good care of you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the best,” she said immediately as she looked at Callie with loving eyes.</p>
<p>“How are things there?” Callie asked.  “Are you being careful?”</p>
<p>“Very careful.  We always wear our masks when we’re out of the house, and we’ve limited the trips to the grocery store for just the staples, you know, milk, eggs, bread and the like.”</p>
<p>“Should have got yourselves some chickens,” Arizona teased.</p>
<p>“Maybe next year.  I’m hoping to start baking bread regularly.”</p>
<p>“Biscuits before bread,” Nicole suggested.  “Your biscuits are the best.”</p>
<p>Arizona and Callie both knew Barbara was beaming at the compliment.</p>
<p>Arizona leaned back, already feeling exhausted by the conversation.  Callie eyed her carefully.  As per usual, she looked up at the monitors.</p>
<p>“I’m back!” Sofia said.  “I sent you two pictures. One is of my bike and I took a selfie.”</p>
<p>Callie’s phone beeped, letting her know.  She opened the files and held her phone so Arizona could see them.  They could understand why Sofia loved her new bike, even though they thought it looked a little big for her.  </p>
<p>“Sofia, what are you wearing?” Arizona asked.  “Are those camo pants?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  And a Grandpa gave me a Marine Corps t-shirt, too.”</p>
<p>The young girl was wearing a pair of camouflage pants that looked to be at least one, maybe two sizes too big and a red t-shirt with a gold USMC across the front.</p>
<p>“We found them in a box in the basement,” Barbara explained.  “They used to be Tim’s, then yours.  When she found out they were once yours, Arizona, she claimed them.  We have to roll them up and she needs a belt, but she wears them all the time.”</p>
<p>“Well, you need to change into something nicer for Easter dinner,” Arizona said.</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“And send more pictures, please.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“Yay.”</p>
<p>“Mommy needs her rest now, and you’ll be having dinner soon, so we need to hang up,” Callie said.  She saw that the last few minutes seemed to have tired Arizona out even more.</p>
<p>“Okay.  Happy Easter!  I love you!”</p>
<p>“We love you, too!  Have a good day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Day After Day Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p>Author’s Note:  Please keep in mind that this story takes place in April of this year when New York was being crushed by COVID cases.  There were thousands of cases reported daily, and the daily death toll averaged well over 500 a day.  The treatments that we have today were not in place then.  It was basically just trying to keep patients alive as best they could.  Treatments were hit and miss and sometimes they worked and sometimes they didn’t.  Back then, ventilators were a common form of treatment.  They are still used today as they can and do help for some patients.</p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 6 – Day After Day Part 2</p>
<p>Friday, April 17. 2020, 6:45 AM <br/>Day 8</p>
<p>Callie quietly entered the hospital chapel.  There were half a dozen other doctors and nurses already scattered amongst the pews.  She assumed they were probably all praying for the same thing – for their families, for their patients, for the patients’ families and for the strength to make it through another day working at the hospital.</p>
<p>She found an empty pew in the back and sat down.  She leaned forward, placing her clasped hands on the back of the pew in front of her and rested her forehead against her hands.  Callie was exhausted, overwhelmed and consumed with worry.  She wasn’t sleeping well and she had to force herself to eat as she didn’t have much of an appetite.  She worked her shifts, stopping by Arizona’s room at least twice a day and then returned to her hotel room each night at Arizona’s insistence.  That was her new routine and she hated it.  She hated everything about COVID.  She was tired of seeing patients die and seeing patients barely surviving.  She hated that families were banned from the hospital, leaving only the nurses and doctors to comfort the patients.  She especially hated that she felt like she wasn’t much of doctor right now.  It didn’t seem to matter what she did and she wondered if the care she did provide even made a difference.</p>
<p>Normally work would be some sort of a distraction for her, but working with COVID patients and knowing Arizona had it made it even harder to focus.  There was still so much they didn’t know about it.  They had no clear treatments yet as the data seemed to change daily.  Some people had a mild case, others seem to get better, only to crash and die hours later.  Some patients went on a ventilator and some seemed to not need it.    Of the ones were on ventilators, most never came off it until they passed away.  All of this only made Callie worry even more about Arizona.  Which type of patient would she be?  One who got better or one that lingered on while ventilated only to die?  Callie didn’t know and neither did anyone else, and the not knowing was killing her bit by bit.</p>
<p>Adding to Callie’s anguish was how worried Arizona’s parents were.  She tried to be positive when she spoke with them each night, but Barbara and Daniel Robbins were no fools, nor was Nicole Herman.  The three adults tried to keep their apprehension to themselves around Sofia, but Callie could tell Sofia was upset.  Arizona had been unable to talk the previous night as she was asleep, completely wiped out from the coughing that had started earlier in the day.  Callie knew that Barbara and Daniel had their hands full with a distressed Sofia and there was nothing she could do about it, other than talk with Sofia as often as she could.</p>
<p>Callie had never felt so alone.  She missed Arizona so much it almost hurt.  She missed being with her, sharing how their days had gone, missed cuddling up at night.  She’d even taken to sleeping with one of Arizona’s t-shirts, unsure if it helped or made her miss the blonde more.  She was pretty sure she’d cried herself to sleep every night since she’d returned to the hotel.</p>
<p>She took a moment and tried to pray, but she wasn’t feeling it.  She didn’t know where to start.  She was angry with God for giving the two of them one more burden to bear.   Having conflicted feelings about her faith was just one more thing she didn’t need weighing on her mind.  It seemed that losing her faith was just one more thing COVID was going to claim.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily.  She genuflected and made the sign of the cross, then she got up.  She looked up at the clock and knew she needed to get to her ward and start her shift.</p>
<p>As Callie walked through the lobby she heard someone call her name.  She stopped and noticed a masked woman approaching her.  It took Callie a few moments before she recognized the woman as the Social Services liaison.  </p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Shirley.  I almost didn’t recognize you with your mask.  You’re here early.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know, the work never ends right now.”</p>
<p>Callie nodded.  The social worker noticed Callie’s body language indicated someone who was down, almost defeated.</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres, forgive me for prying, but are you all right?” Shirley kindly asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Callie immediately replied.  “Thank you for asking.  I’m just tired, and it’s been hard at work this past month.”  She couldn’t bring herself to talk about Arizona.</p>
<p>“Well, make sure you take care of yourself.” </p>
<p>“I will, I will.”  Callie suddenly remembered that she’d wanted to speak with the social worker.  “Actually, I’m glad I ran into you.”</p>
<p>“What’s up?” the older woman asked.</p>
<p>“I had a patient a few weeks ago.  She passed away and her grandson was all alone.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a name?” Shirley asked, taking out her iPad.  “It’s not uncommon right now.”</p>
<p>“Um, let me think.  Ricardo… Ricardo Rivera,” Callie recalled.</p>
<p>The social service worker scrolled through the data.  “Okay.  He’s a seven year old boy.  He tested positive for COVID but was asymptomatic.  He cleared quarantine two weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Do you have many kids like him?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got half dozen boys and girls as part of my caseload with similar situations.  I’ve got them all in a group home right now.  We’re hoping that some of them will be reunited with a parent or guardian.”</p>
<p>“What about Ricardo?”</p>
<p>“He’s got no one.  We’ve done an extensive search.”</p>
<p>“Listen, I can’t do much right now, but if those kids or their group home needs anything – and I mean anything – call me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Callie.  That’s very generous of you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got my number?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a hospital directory.”</p>
<p>“Let me give you my cell number.”</p>
<p>The two women exchanged numbers before parting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six Hours Later</p>
<p>Callie finally felt she could take a break and visit Arizona.  She hadn’t seen her yet and she wondered if Arizona was feeling better.  She figured Penny would page her if Arizona had worsened, or at least she hoped she would.</p>
<p>Rounding the corner, she saw several people coming out of Arizona’s room.  Callie picked up her pace, almost running until she got there.</p>
<p>“Penny, what’s wrong?” she asked, spotting her former girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” another doctor interrupted.  </p>
<p>Callie didn’t recognize the older man.  She assumed he was filling in for Arizona.  She was so startled his words and tone of voice that she didn’t know what to say at first.  She couldn’t lie and call Arizona her wife, and girlfriend wouldn’t necessarily grant her any special privileges.  She knew she should probably excuse the man’s attitude.  He was probably tired, like everyone else.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be here.  You’re not her doctor,” he said abruptly.</p>
<p>Penny watched Callie’s eyes widen with dismay, and then anger.</p>
<p>“I’m her medical proxy, you ass,” she said, taking a somewhat threatening step toward the man.</p>
<p>Penny quickly stepped between them.  “Just go, Dr. Morrissey.  I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>The man clucked his disapproval before walking away.  </p>
<p>“Okay, now?” Penny asked after turning around to face Callie.</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks.”  The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself.  “What’s going on, Penny?”</p>
<p>“Callie, Arizona’s getting worse.  Her SAT is getting too low, and she’s having trouble breathing.  Dr. Ford ordered another scan of her lungs.”  Penny paused for a moment.  “I think Dr. Ford wants to put her on a ventilator,” she added.</p>
<p>“Does Arizona know?”</p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>“I need to see her.”  </p>
<p>Callie pushed past Penny and entered the room.  She was shocked to see how much Arizona had deteriorated in less than a day. She was sitting up in her bed, gasping for breath between coughing fits.  Latoya, one of Arizona’s favorite nurses, stood by the bed, rubbing Arizona’s back.</p>
<p>“Oh, Arizona…” Callie whispered as she rushed over to the blonde.</p>
<p>“Callie…” Arizona wheezed, her eyes wide with fear</p>
<p>“Ssshhh.  Don’t try to talk, honey,” Callie soothed, her arm around Arizona.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t… breathe…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.  We’re going to help you.”</p>
<p>Penny came into the room, an orderly behind her pushing a wheelchair.  She’d watched Arizona’s condition rapidly worsen over the past few hours and she was truly concerned, but she tried to hide it.  She didn’t want to alarm Arizona or Callie any more than the already were.  She reckoned they both knew how bad it was.  They’d all seen enough cases.</p>
<p>“Dr. Robbins, we’re going to take you for some scans now.”</p>
<p>Arizona tried to speak but she started to cough again.  She managed a quick nod that she understood.</p>
<p>Callie helped the others transfer Arizona to the wheelchair, along with a portable bottle of oxygen.  It was then that Callie knew deep down that the blonde was critically ill.  She hadn’t shown any sign of embarrassment over anyone seeing her residual limb.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with her, Dr. Torres,” Latoya offered. </p>
<p>“I need to go with her,” Callie said firmly.</p>
<p>“No, you stay here, Callie,” Penny said.  “You know there’s not a lot of room in radiology right now.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Stay,” Arizona managed to squeak out as another coughing fit overtook her.</p>
<p>She watched as the orderly and Latoya rushed Arizona down the hall toward the elevators.  Penny briefly put a comforting hand on Callie’s arm.</p>
<p>“We’re doing everything we can for her, Callie,” she reassured.</p>
<p>“I know, I know.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>“And I want to apologize for Dr. Morrissey.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for him,” Callie fired back.  “Who the hell is he, anyway?  I don’t recognize him.”</p>
<p>“He’s one of the volunteers that came to help us out.  He’s from somewhere out west, Illinois or Indiana, I think.  He’s a good doctor, he’s just… old school.”</p>
<p>“Well, keep him away from Arizona.  His bedside manner sucks.”</p>
<p>“He’s surprisingly good with patients, just not so good with the staff.”  Penny saw one of the nurses gesturing to her.  “Are you going to be okay?  I’ve got to take care of some other patients.  They’ll page me and Dr. Ford when the scans are ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes, go, thanks.  I’ll wait here for her to return.”</p>
<p>While Arizona was in radiology, Callie paced around the room.  She debated whether or not to call Barbara and Daniel, then  decided to put off the call until they knew for sure what the next steps were for Arizona.  Every possible worst-case scenario passed through her mind.  The absolute worst outcome would be Arizona dying, and Callie did not want to consider that.  She did not want to ever face a life without Arizona ever again.</p>
<p>She jumped when the door swung open.  Latoya held the door as the orderly wheeled Arizona back into the room.  </p>
<p>The little trip to radiology seemed to exhaust the blonde even more.  She had no energy to try to help them get her back into the bed.  Callie waited as Latoya hooked up the monitors again.  She was shocked to see how low Arizona’s SAT had fallen.  There was even a bluish tint to her lips, which Callie knew would most likely lead to Arizona being put on a vent.</p>
<p>She sat beside Arizona’s bed once she was settled in and took her hand, protocols be damned.  Even through her gloves, Callie could feel how cold Arizona’s skin was and it was just one more symptom that Callie filed away.  She reached up and gently brushed a stray lock of hair back from Arizona’s face.   The blonde never stirred.  She had drifted off to sleep, or maybe she was unconscious.  Callie couldn’t be sure and she was careful not to disturb her.</p>
<p>The door opened again and Penny stood in the doorway.  She motioned to Callie to come out to the hallway.  Callie reluctantly let go of Arizona’s hand and got up.  Once outside the room, she saw Dr. Ford standing with Penny.</p>
<p>“What… what’s the diagnosis?” Callie stammered as she feared the worst.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see the scans?” Dr. Ford asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Callie answered quickly.  “Just tell me.”</p>
<p>After explaining what they’d found on Arizona’s scans, the pulmonologist said “It’s my opinion that Dr. Robbins needs to be put on a ventilator as soon as possible.  She’s not getting enough oxygen right now and I’m very concerned.”</p>
<p>Even though Callie had been preparing herself to hear the news, it still stunned her.  “H-h-how long will she need it?”  </p>
<p>“You know we don’t have any way of really being sure, Dr. Torres.  However, I am hopeful that Dr. Robbins will be one of those patients that won’t be on it very long.”</p>
<p>“Can I see her before you put her on it?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said gently.  “Let me know if you have any more questions or need me for anything.”</p>
<p>“I will.  Thanks, Dr. Ford.”</p>
<p>He squeezed her arm once to console her, then left to see his long list of patients.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get the ventilator and the supplies,” Penny added.  “I’ll give you a few minutes, then you’ll have to leave the room.  You can’t be in there, Callie.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.”</p>
<p>Penny hesitated.  She knew Callie was aware that she’d been working with Arizona for weeks, and it was just the luck of the draw that Penny was the attending assigned to Arizona.  She just didn’t know how comfortable Callie was with that.  “Do you want me to find another doctor to do the procedure?” Penny asked.</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine.  I trust you, Penny.  You’re a good doctor.”</p>
<p>Penny nodded once, pleased with Callie’s confidence in her.  Despite their relationship ending, Callie had always respected Penny as a doctor. </p>
<p>While Penny was off to get the supplies, Callie re-entered Arizona’s room.  </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Latoya said, wanting to give the two women some privacy.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Callie said appreciatively as the tall, slender woman left the room.</p>
<p>She quietly approached the bed.  The blonde appeared to still be asleep.  Callie needed to see and talk to Arizona one more time, not knowing how long it would be before she could.  </p>
<p>She leaned over the bed and tenderly placed her hand on Arizona’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Arizona?  Arizona, wake up.  Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s eyelids fluttered for a moment, before slowing opening.</p>
<p>“Callie?”</p>
<p>“Arizona, we’re going to give you something to make you breathe easier, okay?  Dr. Ford wants to put you on a ventilator,” she added.</p>
<p>“No… No vent, Callie…” Arizona’s eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>“We have to, honey.  Just for a little while, until your lungs get better.”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Arizona.  I’ll be here.  I won’t leave you.”</p>
<p>“Callie, if I don’t“</p>
<p>Callie cut her off.  “Don’t even say it.  You’re going to get better.”</p>
<p>“I need you to know how much I love you.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather have you show me later when you’re out of the hospital,” Callie tried to joke. </p>
<p>“Callie…”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”  Callie squeezed Arizona’s hand once more when she spotted Penny and Latoya in the doorway.  “I’ll be back.  I’m going to get out Penny’s way, okay?”</p>
<p>Callie bolted from the room, running down the hall to the staircase.  Taking them two at a time, she sprinted up to the floor where her office was.   Once she was behind the closed door, she sank to the floor in tears.  For a few minutes she silently wept in private.  It reminded her all too much of all the many times she’d hidden in a storage closet to cry after the plane crash.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together.  Even with cheeks covered in tears, Callie knew not to touch her face.  She went into the small bathroom that adjoined her office and scrubbed her hands with hand sanitizer before washing her hands again and then her face.</p>
<p>“I need more information,” she said aloud.  “I need to talk to someone who knows more than I do.”</p>
<p>She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the names.  She found the one person she thought might have more data on COVID.  She pressed the call button and waited.</p>
<p>“Torres!”</p>
<p>“Cristina,” Callie choked.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“It’s Arizona.”</p>
<p>“Did you two break up again?” Cristina asked.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Good, because the last time I saw you two, you both looked disgustingly happy.”</p>
<p>Cristina had been in New York for a conference the same time the Robbin-Herman Center for Women’s Health had opened.  She’d attended the opening after telling Callie it was only because of the free booze and food.  Secretly, she was pleased to see them together again, and impressed with the Center.  For the three women, it looked like leaving Seattle had been the best thing that could’ve happened to each of them.</p>
<p>“Arizona… she has COVID.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit, Cal, I’m so sorry.  How is she?”</p>
<p>“They just put her on a ventilator.”</p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you would have some suggestions on how best to treat her.”</p>
<p>“Cal, why don’t I set up a zoom call with you and Mer and Bailey.  They’ve had some ideas and I’ve been getting lots of data from my contacts all over the world.”</p>
<p>“That would be great.”</p>
<p>“Do you have your laptop handy?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Callie said, pulling the dusty laptop closer to her.</p>
<p>“Okay.  Give me some time to set it up.  I’ll email the meeting info.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cristina.”</p>
<p>She ended the call and booted up her laptop.  She opened it to her email account and waited.  She’d never been good at waiting, and now was no exception.  Her anxiety was almost causing her to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>She looked at the clock and realized it was almost ten o’clock at night in Switzerland.  At least the call won’t be too early or late for Meredith and Bailey, she thought.</p>
<p>Callie wasn’t sure how Cristina pulled it off, but fifteen minutes later, an email appeared with a link to the zoom call.  She immediately logged in and was thankful to see Cristina, Bailey, Meredith, Richard and Teddy on the call.  She almost burst into tears at the sight of her friends rallying to her call for help.</p>
<p>“Callie, I’m, we’re all so sorry to hear about Arizona.  How is she?” Richard asked.</p>
<p>“They just put her on a ventilator.”  Callie pulled a tissue from the box on her desk and dabbed at her eyes.  “I was hoping you had some advice or ideas on treatment.”</p>
<p>“Pronation,” Bailey said.  “Get her in a prone position.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, Cal,” Cristina agreed.  “We don’t have all the data yet on why it helps, but there’s been some success here in Europe with it.”</p>
<p>“It’s helped some of our patients here,” Meredith said.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll make sure they do that.  Any other suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Retrovirals and steroids.  That’s what else I’m hearing.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to apply for Emergency Use Authorization for remdesivir,” Teddy explained.   “I’d have her doctor do that immediately.”</p>
<p>“What about hydroxy?“</p>
<p>“No!” All five of the other doctors shouted.</p>
<p>“But I thought, at least I’ve heard…”</p>
<p>“Forget it, Cal.  Those studies are suspect.  It won’t help.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Cristina?” Callie asked, desperate to find anything that would help Arizona.</p>
<p>“Trust me on this one, Callie.”</p>
<p>“Why steroids?”</p>
<p>“They’ll help with the inflammation.”</p>
<p>“We’re seeing some weird shit, Callie,” Meredith commented.</p>
<p>“Make sure they carefully monitor kidneys and heart,” Teddy advised.  “From what I’ve read and seen, this can affect the whole body.”</p>
<p>Callie sighed.  They could all see how the stress of Arizona being sick was weighing on her.</p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” Richard asked.</p>
<p>“I’m hanging in there,” Callie answered. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Meredith said.</p>
<p>“Yes, bullshit,” echoed Bailey, shocking everyone by swearing.  “You are not fine.  We have eyes, Torres.  We can all see how hard it’s been on you.”</p>
<p>“You really want to know how I’m doing?” Callie snapped., finally breaking.   “I’ll tell you.   It’s terrible here.  They’ve got refrigerated trucks as morgues.  I’ve lost track of how patients have died here at our hospital alone.  I think one day last week we had over twenty deaths.  Just one day!”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath.  “And my best friend, the love of my life has it!  She’s on a freaking ventilator!  She could die!  Eighty percent of the patients on ventilators don’t make it!”</p>
<p>The other doctors listened in silence to Callie’s response, their faces full of concern and compassion for their friend.  They had all seen the news, first from Italy, then Spain, and then New York.  Those in Seattle had seen in first, but never on the scale that Callie and Arizona had been experiencing.  The were horrified by what they’d seen, and fearful for the two women.  And now that Arizona had COVID, it was hitting home with all of them.</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do for you, Callie?” Bailey asked.</p>
<p>Callie shook her head, seemingly embarrassed by her outburst.  “I need to get back to Arizona and see how she is.  Then I’ve got to call her parents.”</p>
<p>“Good luck, Torres.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be praying for you both,” Bailey said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two Hours Later</p>
<p>Callie had fought, well, not fought, but had a rather heated discussion about Arizona’s treatment plan with Dr. Ford and Dr. Martin, who was now the senior attending on Arizona’s case.  Dr. Desa-Clark had even been called into the meeting.  They finally agreed that putting Arizona in a prone position would probably help.  The Chief had even offered to contact the FDA for EUA for the remdesivir.  She wouldn’t promise that they’d be successful, but believed it was worth a shot.</p>
<p>Once Arizona was settled and stable, Callie once again returned to her office.  She wasn’t ready to leave the hospital; not tonight.  She knew she had a few more calls to make and one she really dreaded making.  She sat down at her desk and called Barbara and Daniel.</p>
<p>“Calle?  How’s Arizona?  Can we speak with her?” Barbara asked.</p>
<p>“Um, Barbara, I need to speak with you and Daniel privately.”</p>
<p>“Callie, what’s happened?  What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Please, Barbara.”</p>
<p>She heard Barbara call for her husband, then footsteps followed by a door closing.  </p>
<p>“We’ve got it on speaker, Callie.  Now tell us.  What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Arizona, she.”  Callie didn’t know if she could continue.  </p>
<p>“Just tell us,” Daniel said softly.</p>
<p>“Arizona’s gotten worse.”</p>
<p>“How bad?”</p>
<p>“They had to put her on a ventilator this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no…” Barbara gasped.</p>
<p>“The doctors are hopeful that it won’t be for too long.  She just needs a little help breathing right now.  I’ve been in touch with my friend Cristina and our former co-workers in Seattle and we’re going to try a few things to make her better.”</p>
<p>“Should we come up?” Barbara asked.</p>
<p>“No, stay out of New York for now, until it’s under better control.  Besides, even if you did come, you wouldn’t be able to see her.  Only staff is allowed in the hospitals.”</p>
<p>“Are you taking care of yourself, Callie?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying.  I’m staying at work tonight.  I don’t have to, and I’m not worried that anything will happen.  I just feel better staying,” she explained.  “I promise I’ll get some rest and go back to the hotel to sleep tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to tell Sofia.”</p>
<p>“We’ll just tell her that her mommy’s a little sicker.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to put that burden on you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll take care of it,” Daniel said firmly.</p>
<p>“Can you ask her to make some pictures for us, and maybe take some photos?  I know Arizona will want to see them when she’s better.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“And tell her I’ll call tomorrow.”  Callie sniffled once.  “I’m so sorry, Barbara and Daniel.  I really wanted to call with better news.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you apologize, Callie Torres.  This is not your fault.”</p>
<p>“These things just happen,” Barbara said, her voice calm.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, but,”</p>
<p>“No buts.  You do what you can, and keep us informed,” Daniel practically ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Callie responded, nodding her head.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Get some rest, dear, and call us tomorrow,”</p>
<p>“I will, I will.”</p>
<p>“We love you, Callie.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Give our love to Arizona.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Callie ended the call then set her phone down.  She was so tired, and not just physically.  She was emotionally and mentally exhausted.  She hadn’t ever felt this tired, even when she was an intern.  The only time she could remember being this drained was when Mark and Arizona were both in the hospital after the plane crash.  She’d managed to get through that, but this was different.  She didn’t have her ‘village’ of Seattle Grace friends around for support.</p>
<p>Seeing Arizona on a ventilator just gave Callie all kinds of flashbacks of Mark on one.  Her biggest fear was that she would, as Arizona’s medical proxy, would have to make the call to take her off it.  At least with Mark, she’d had Derek beside her to make the decision.  Now she was alone.</p>
<p>After ending a quick call to her father with a promise to call later, Callie once again scrolled through her contacts to make one last call for the day.</p>
<p>“Hello?” a perky voice answered.</p>
<p>“Hey, April, it’s Callie.”</p>
<p>“Callie!  How are you?  How are things in New York?”  April sounded surprised to hear Callie’s voice.</p>
<p>“April, I’ve got some bad news.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Arizona’s in the hospital.  She has COVID.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no.  How is she, Callie?”</p>
<p>“It’s bad, April,” Callie said frankly.  “She got sick about a week ago, and today they had to put her on a ventilator.  I thought you should know.”</p>
<p>“Matthew and I will pray for her,” April immediately replied.  “I’ll contact our prayer group and have them all pray for her.”</p>
<p>Callie had never laughed at April’s faith.  Sure, she thought it was kind of astonishing that April had made it all the way through college and residency as a virgin, and she’d shared in some of the teasing, but she’d secretly respected April for having done it.  The one thing Callie had never made fun of was April’s faith.  She understood it and admired it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kepner.  I appreciate it.  I’m a little short of faith right now,” she confessed.</p>
<p>“It’s understandable, Callie,” April said knowingly.  “You two have had more than your fair share of troubles.  It wouldn’t be hard to question it now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kepner,” Callie repeated, grateful that April understood.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it now.  We’ve got enough faith to cover you until you find yours again.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good friend, April,” Callie said with all sincerity.  “We’re lucky to have you in our lives.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Callie.”</p>
<p>“I need to get back to Arizona,” Callie said after a short silence.  “I’ll be sure to include you in any updates I have.”</p>
<p>“Give Arizona our best.”</p>
<p>“I will.  Take care.”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>As Callie ended the call and threw her phone on the desk, she let out a heavy sigh. All she could do was wait and leave it in God's hands. She hated it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Day After Day Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 7 – Day After Day Part 3</p>
<p>Saturday night, April 18 and Sunday, April 19. 2020<br/>Day 11 and 12</p>
<p>Callie gave herself one day to breakdown.  After sitting with Arizona most of Saturday, she went to the hotel room and let it all out.  She alternated between bouts of tears and bouts of rage.  Every time her phone rang or beeped with a text message, she checked it, and if it wasn’t the hospital, she ignored it.  She just needed a few hours alone where she could just feel everything.</p>
<p>After one last crying jag, Callie pulled it together.  She needed to take control and she needed to be strong.  She would remain positive and somehow keep the faith that Arizona would get better, she had to; there was no other option for Callie to consider.</p>
<p>Sunday morning, as soon as she entered the hospital, she went back to chapel.  She prayed that God would forgive her for her momentary loss of faith.  She prayed for Arizona to get better, and for Barbara and Daniel to not have to suffer the loss of another child.  She prayed to God for Sofia not to lose another parent.  Finally, she prayed to God to help her keep strong and keep her faith.</p>
<p>Once she left the chapel, she checked in on Arizona.  There had been no change overnight and as much as Callie wanted there to be an improvement, she took it as a positive sign that her condition hadn’t worsened.  She sat beside Arizona’s bed for a few minutes, then she had to leave to work.  She promised the unconscious blonde that she would be back later in the day.</p>
<p>They hours seemed to fly by for Callie.  Taking care of the endless stream of patients kept busy and distracted from worrying about Arizona.  Well, there were a few moments where her thoughts drifted to Arizona, but Callie was determined to separate her work from Arizona.  She was never again going to act as Arizona’s doctor.  She was going to be her support and her partner, nothing more.</p>
<p>After her shortened shift ended, Callie went to her office.  She called Barbara and Daniel with an update, then spoke with Sofia, who was deeply distraught over not being able to see her mommy or even speak to her.  Callie consoled her as her heart broke at seeing how upset Sofia was.    She put on a positive face for her daughter and didn’t quite lie to her, but she didn’t tell her the entire truth either.</p>
<p>Upon completing that call, she made another call to her own parents and gave them a quick update.  It still amazed her that her mother had finally come around after all these years.  Lucia Torres had accepted Callie and became a loving Abuela over the past three years.  She’d even accepted Arizona, and sincerely welcomed the blonde into her home and heart.  Callie had never found out what had changed her mother’s mind, but she was grateful, and she was especially grateful now knowing that her parents were saying daily prayers for Arizona’s recovery.</p>
<p>She fired off a quick email to her friends as she had promised to keep them informed about Arizona, even if there weren’t any changes to report.  She supposed no news was better than bad news. </p>
<p>When she finished with her tasks, she decided that this would be her new routine.  Chapel, work, phone calls, emails and then she would spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with Arizona.  </p>
<p>She entered Arizona’s room and nodded to Latoya, who seemed to be standing sentry by Arizona.  Callie pulled up a chair and sat down.  She hated that she couldn’t see Arizona’s face and couldn’t hear her voice.  At least when Arizona had been hospitalized after the plane crash, they could talk to one another.    She placed her hand on Arizona’s back and gently stroked it.</p>
<p>“You should talk to her,” Latoya suggested softly.  “She might be able to hear you.  We’ve all been talking to her when we’re in the room.”  </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you two some time alone,” Latoya said, checking the monitors before she prepared to leave the room.  “If you need anything, there will be one of us at the nurses’ station.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Latoya.”</p>
<p>Callie waited until the nurse left the room before she could bring herself to speak.  She waited a few minutes, trying to decide what to talk about.  Normally, she’d talk about her day, but she didn’t think talking about patients and what she’d been doing was a good idea.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve been thinking,” Callie began.  She then smiled, remembering the long running joke the two of them had whenever one of them would say that.  As soon as the words were out, the other would say ‘Good for you’.  It was a dumb joke, but right now Callie would’ve given just about anything to hear Arizona tease her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, good for me,” she continued.  “Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I get it.  I understand now why it was so awkward at the Center’s opening.  You weren’t sure how to introduce me to people.  You settled on ‘girlfriend’ which seemed silly, and trite.  Introducing me as Sofia’s other mother wouldn’t have told the whole story, and calling me your partner would’ve sounded like I was in business with you.  And lover?  That would’ve been totally inappropriate at the time.”</p>
<p>Callie took a deep breath.  “We are so much more than girlfriends, Arizona.  We’re Sofia’s mommies, and we live together.  And we are not just each other’s medical proxies,” she rambled.  “I want more.  I want to call you my wife, and I want you to call me your wife.  I want to get married again, Arizona.  This is it for me.  You’re it for me.”  She closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back her tears.  “As you said before, I love you and love you me, and nothing else matters.  We’re together, so when this crazy pandemic is over, we’re going to get married.”  She leaned in closer.  “But you’ve got to fight, Arizona.  You’ve got to get better for us to do that.  Will you do that for me and Sofia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday April 21, 2020<br/>Day 14</p>
<p>As she sat beside Arizona’s bed, Callie heard her phone beep.  She reached into her pocket and saw that she had a message from Barbara.  She opened the message, then the attachments.  She began to chuckle as she swiped through the photos that Barbara had sent.  She tucked the phone back in her pocket after viewing them all one more time.</p>
<p>“So, I had an interesting call with your mom today,” Callie said, once again placing her hand on Arizona’s back.  It wasn’t much, but that little bit of physical contact was everything to Callie.</p>
<p>“It was ‘spa day’ at your parents’ house.  The colonel’s hair was getting too long for his liking, and they’re all being super careful down there, so your mom had to give him his usual brushcut.”  Callie laughed.  “I can’t imagine his hair growing out.  It’s always so short, but apparently he didn’t have time to get a haircut before the lockdown.”</p>
<p>Callie smiled again, thinking about Barbara’s story.  “Well, I guess that kind of snowballed into your mom trimming Sofia’s hair, even though she wanted short hair like her grandpa.  I bet Nicole was egging her on, too.  She’d really get a kick out of us being shocked by that.  A month with your parents, and Sofia’s trying to turn into a little Marine.</p>
<p>“Your mom decided to do something different for Sofia, something fun, so she turned the kitchen into a spa.  Not sure how she convinced Nicole, but she gave her a pedicure and a manicure.  With the lockdown and all, Nicole hasn’t been able to get to a salon to have them taken care of.”</p>
<p>Callie was warmed by Barbara’s kindness.  “She even gave Sofia and your father – yes, your father – a mani-pedi.  After Sofia painted her own nails, she somehow persuaded Nicole to let her paint her nails as well.”  Callie grinned.  “And here’s the kicker, your dad let Sofia paint his toenails!  Can you believe it?  I guess our daughter used her Torres’ charm and Robbins’ dimples on him, and he couldn’t say no.”</p>
<p>Callie laughed out loud.  It felt good to finally laugh at something.  </p>
<p>“Of course, she had to use a nice sensible navy blue.  No bright red for him.”  Callie moved closer to Arizona.  “So, you see, honey, you have to get better so you can see for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday, April 23, 2020<br/>Day 16</p>
<p>After five days, Callie truly felt comfortable with her routine.  The hardest part of her day was having to leave Arizona each night.    Penny and Rita had started to accompany her back to the hotel, both of them deciding on their own that they wanted to make sure Callie was taking care of herself.  They didn’t outright say it, or force it, but Callie sensed their watchful eyes and was both touched and grateful for it.  </p>
<p>It was weird for Callie to be friendly with Penny.  Up until the pandemic, they’d had no reason to see each other as they were in different departments.  The few times that they did see each other on the surgical floor, or in passing, they were civil, even cordial to one another. She’d always believed Penny was a good person.  It was just that she and Penny weren’t a good fit, no matter how hard they’d tried.</p>
<p> Callie supposed Penny having a girlfriend made it easier on the redhead.  And she liked Rita, too.  She thought they were both good for one another, that they made a good couple.  If the pandemic hadn’t hit, Callie thought they’d probably not even give each other much thought.  Now, they were friends.  Well, maybe not friends, but more than acquaintances, and Callie truly appreciated their support.</p>
<p>“So, I did a thing, Arizona,” Callie said as she sat down.  “Remember Shirley from Social Services?”  Callie then giggled.  “Did you know her last name is Temple?  Her name is Shirley Temple.”  Callie giggled again.  “Yeah, I don’t know what her parents were thinking when they named her.  And if it’s her married name, well, I would’ve kept my maiden name.  I hear the name Shirley Temple and I think five year old blonde girl, not a sixty year old African American woman who’s almost as tall as I am.”</p>
<p>Callie tried not giggle again, certain that if anyone came into the room and saw her, they’d think she’d totally lost it.  </p>
<p>“Anyway, I’ve been in touch with her.  She’s got a bunch of kids in a group home that their parent or guardian has died, or is currently in the hospital.  All of the kids were just scooped up and put into quarantine and now they’re stuck in the group home.”  </p>
<p>Callie looked away for a minute, then back at Arizona, or rather the back of Arizona’s head.</p>
<p>“I got the ages and clothes sizes for all the kids and ordered a bunch of stuff for them.  Clothes, games, school supplies, tablets and the like.  I know we usually discuss and agree on bigger purchases, but I had to do this, Arizona.  Those kids don’t have anyone right now, some maybe permanently.  I just wanted them to have something nice, let them know somebody cared.”</p>
<p>Callie blew out a deep breath against her mask, causing it to puff out ever so slightly.  “So, all of this got me thinking.  Now don’t get all insulted, but we’re getting older, honey.  We’re both in our forties.  I know we talked about having another kid, but I don’t think it’s medically wise for you to carry.  And I know we discussed getting a surrogate, but do we really want another baby?  Do we want to be in our sixties when our kid graduates from high school?”  She blurted out, “And… and I think having baby now is just being selfish.”</p>
<p>The brunette slowly began rubbing Arizona’s back once more, needing the contact.  She wondered how much Arizona could actually hear and she hesitated before she continued. </p>
<p> “What do you think about becoming foster parents?  There are so many kids out there who need a home, a loving home.  We could do it.  I know we could.  And Sofia, she’s a good kid.  She’s caring and thoughtful and she’d be a great sister, even if it’s just as a foster sister.”</p>
<p>Callie smiled.  It was a small smile, half sad and half wistful.  “I hope we can talk about this when you get better, Arizona.  And I’m saying ‘when’, not ‘if’.  You will get better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday, April 25, 2020<br/>Day 18</p>
<p>It had been just over a week since Arizona had gone on the ventilator.  Callie was still following her routine, though at times it was a real struggle.  Alone in her hotel room was when she felt it the most.  She refused to watch television, not wanting to hear or see any news.  She didn’t need the new to tell her how bad it was, although the COVID crisis did seem to be getting a little better.  Other than a few spikes here and there, the daily cases seemed to be going down, and the daily death count seemed to be dropping as well.  She could only hope it was a trend, and when she went to the chapel, she prayed for it to be true.</p>
<p>She did find a new distraction on line, but she didn’t want to tell Arizona about it just yet.  It had started as something to distract her when she was missing Arizona, but after five days, it had become almost an obsession.</p>
<p>Her shift over, Callie decided to speak to Arizona about her new found ‘hobby’, even though Arizona was still sedated and unconscious.</p>
<p>“Hi, honey,” Callie said brightly.  </p>
<p>If Arizona had been awake, she’d have known by Callie’s voice that the brunette was up to something, or had already done it. </p>
<p>Callie first shared the updates from her parents and Sofia.  She watched Arizona’s monitors when she said Sofia’s name and saw a slight spike.  Maybe she can hear me, Callie wondered.</p>
<p>“You know, Sofia has really loved being around your parents.  She seems to be thriving with them.  The circumstances are lousy, but it’s been great for all of them.  I think Nicole might be going a little crazy being cooped up with them, but I haven’t heard anything to worry me.”</p>
<p>Callie smiled when she thought about something Barbara had told her.  “I did hear yesterday, however, that she and your dad have a very heated trivia competition going on.  I guess your mom found an old Trivial Pursuit game.  She and Sofia came up with new rules.  Sofia picks a random card, your mom reads all the questions to your dad or Nicole.  They get two points for every right answer, and if the other one gets the missed question right, they get a point.  Sofia is keeping score and learning a lot of trivia.  I guess Sofia’s also having trouble deciding who to root for.  It changes daily.”</p>
<p>“But that got me thinking the other night,” she said.  “How great would it be if Sofia could see them more frequently?  I know, I know, she already travels a lot to see my parents, and to see yours.  But I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Callie placed her hand on Arizona’s hip.  “I think we should move.  And no, not from New York, just out of our apartment and into a house.  A big house.  The perfect house,” she gushed.  “A house with a guest house for your parents.  They’re not getting any younger, you know.  I mean, your dad is in great shape, but he just turned seventy-eight, Arizona.  Having them with us would be good for them and Sofia.”</p>
<p>Callie took out her phone and began swiping through the properties she’d bookmarked.  She’d spent hours of her time each night looking for the perfect home.  There were several promising homes not far from the city, and Callie couldn’t wait to check them out.</p>
<p>“I know we can’t be looking for homes yet.  I mean, let’s face it, with the pandemic, I don’t think anyone is working right now anyway.  Hopefully we won’t have to wait too long, but I really think this is something we could consider.”  Callie looked over the options she’d selected.  “I think a two story would work for us, as long as the master suite was on the first floor, at least three more bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, and of course, as I was saying before, a guest house for your parents.”</p>
<p>She put her phone away.  “I know we were being careful about money, but we don’t have to be.  With the sale of our apartment, and my trust fund, we could own a really nice house, Arizona.  And yes, I will use my trust fund if needed.  When they sold off so much of the business, I got a huge share of it.  I know I never told you about it because having lots of money wasn’t that important to you.  But Arizona, I’m like really rich, and this is what I want to do.”</p>
<p>She leaned back in her chair.  “It’s just something to think about, okay?  Our apartment is great.  I love it.  But I want a real home, with a yard so Sofia can run around, and maybe have the dog she’s been wanting for years.  Just, don’t shoot the idea down right away.  Think about it when you’re better and maybe we can find our new dream house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author’s Note:  Just one more chapter and an epilogue (at least that’s the plan).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Day After Day Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 8 – Day After Day Part 4</p>
<p>Sunday, April 26, 2020<br/>Day 19</p>
<p>Rita finally had a moment to stop and take a break.  Her shifts were still incredibly busy, but she sensed that it was easing up.  Her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message.  She smiled seeing that it was from her girlfriend.  She hoped that they could met for lunch.  Maybe she’d ask Dr. Torres to join them.  The doctor looked like she could use a break as well.</p>
<p>The nurse opened her cell phone and quickly read the message.</p>
<p>[Don’t alarm Callie, but she needs to come up to Arizona’s room.  Good news.]</p>
<p>Rita looked around before spotting Callie leaning against a wall, a chart in her hands.  She cautiously approached Callie.</p>
<p>“Dr. Torres?”</p>
<p>“Rita, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Um, I just got a text from Penny.  It’s not an emergency-”</p>
<p>Callie cut her off before Rita could finish.  “What’s wrong?  What’s happened?”</p>
<p>“You need to get up to Arizona’s room.”  Before Callie could panic, Rita stopped her.  “Dr. Torres, Penny said it’s good news.” </p>
<p>“Good news?” Callie asked unbelieving.</p>
<p>“That’s what she said.”</p>
<p>“I gotta go.”</p>
<p>Callie quickly sprinted down the hall, dodging patients and doctors and nurses.  Rita took her phone out and texted Penny back.</p>
<p>[Hurricane Torres is on her way.  Good luck and let me know what happened]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than five minutes later Callie had reached Arizona’s floor.  She saw Penny standing by the door to Arizona’s room and she made a beeline for her.</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” she gasped.  “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Callie, calm down,” Penny said, stopping the worried woman from going immediately into the room.  “Dr. Ford is with her now.  I’m pretty sure he wants to take her off the ventilator.”</p>
<p>“What?  What about… won’t she…”</p>
<p>“Her stats have been showing a real improvement over the past twenty-four hours, and her SAT has been normal.  They actually started weaning her off of it yesterday.  She’s doing great, Callie.”</p>
<p>“Can I see her?” asked Callie impatiently.</p>
<p>“Let’s wait for Dr. Ford.”</p>
<p>“I want to see her now,” Callie said harshly, then realized how she sounded.  “Sorry, Penny.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Callie.  I understand.”</p>
<p>They both looked up when Dr. Ford exited the room.</p>
<p>“It’s time,” the older doctor said simply.  “She’s shown remarkable improvement over the past thirty-six hours. Let’s wake her up and remove it.”</p>
<p>Callie’s knees buckled.  She’d hoped, she’d prayed, and she’d wished for this moment for over ten days.  Dr. Ford and Penny put a steadying hand under Callie’s arm to hold her up.  She nodded her thanks, tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Penny asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Callie said nodding once more as she straightened.</p>
<p>“Wait here, Dr. Torres.  I’ll have Dr. Blake remove it, and then you can see her.”  Callie nodded again.  “I know you know this as a doctor, but as a loved one, you need to remember she might be confused and agitated when she wakes up.  Don’t rush her.  Let her gradually come around.  Just be prepared for anything, okay?  There’s no telling how this has affected her, but I’m very hopeful as she wasn’t on the vent for a prolonged period of time, and I think the steroids and remdesivir helped.”</p>
<p>Callie didn’t care if she was violating protocols.  She hugged the pulmonologist and then hugged Penny.  Fortunately, they were all still wearing their full PPE gear.</p>
<p>“Thank you.  Thank you, both of you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll still be around should you have any questions,” Dr. Ford said.  “And I’ll let the Chief know.”</p>
<p>Callie waited in the hall, and every minute that ticked past increased her anxiety.  She hoped for the best, but feared for the worst.  What if Arizona couldn’t stay off the vent?  What if she didn’t regain consciousness?  All the what ifs were killing her.</p>
<p>She froze, and it felt like her heart stopped when the door opened.  </p>
<p>“Penny?”</p>
<p>“You can come in now, Callie,” Penny said reassuringly.</p>
<p>“How is she?” Callie asked before she dared to step into the room.</p>
<p>“She’s on oxygen, but her SAT is great.  I think she’ll be awake very soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Penny.  Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>She rushed into the room, Penny trailing behind her.  Another one of Arizona’s favorite nurses, Marisol, was near the bed.  She looked up at Callie and nodded.  Callie could tell, even with the mask, that Marisol was smiling. </p>
<p>Callie’s focus quickly zoomed in on Arizona.  Instead of lying on her front, the blonde was now facing her, the bed raised putting her in a slightly upright position.  Her eyes were closed and Callie couldn’t tell if she was conscious yet.  She was pleased to see that Arizona’s color was much improved from the washed out, pale complexion she’d had the past few weeks, and better yet, Arizona no longer seemed to be struggling to breathe.</p>
<p>She dragged the chair over so she could be as close to Arizona as possible without actually getting on the bed.</p>
<p>“Arizona?  Arizona, wake up.”  She took Arizona’s hand and squeezed it.  “C’mon, honey.  Time for you to wake up.  I want to see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Arizona’s eyelids began to flutter.  Her eyes finally opened and she blinked several times before focusing on Callie.</p>
<p>“There you go, honey,” Callie soothed.  “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“Toe...” she murmured in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Toe,” she repeated, then her hand went to her throat.</p>
<p>“Right.  You need something to drink.”</p>
<p>Marisol quickly opened a bottle of water and handed it to Callie.  Knowing how weak Arizona must be, Callie helped her sit up a little bit more.</p>
<p>“Just sip it.  Go slowly,” she said, holding the bottle for her.</p>
<p>Arizona didn’t think she’d ever tasted or felt anything so good as the few drops of water that made it down her throat.  Exhausted, she leaned back against the pillows.</p>
<p>“Toe nails,” she croaked.</p>
<p>Penny and Marisol exchanged concerned looks across the room.  They were both confused and worried by the two words Arizona had uttered.</p>
<p>“Callie, I think I should page neuro for a consult,” Penny said.</p>
<p>“No,” Callie said, suddenly laughing, her tears now falling down and soaking her mask.  “She’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Did… Sofia… really… paint… the Colonel’s… toenails?” Arizona finally managed to say.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Callie grinned.  “Of all the things I’ve said to you, that’s what you remember?”</p>
<p>Arizona nodded, a small smile on her face.  “Got… any… pictures?”</p>
<p>“Tons,” Callie laughed again.  “Your mom even shot a video.”</p>
<p>“Show… me… later?”</p>
<p>“You bet.”  Callie placed her hand on Arizona’s cheek.  “I’m so glad you’re better, Arizona,” Callie said, her voice serious.  Tears began pricking at her eyes.  “I’ve missed you so much.”</p>
<p>“How long… vent?”</p>
<p>“Eleven days.”</p>
<p>Arizona closed her eyes.  “Tired…”</p>
<p>“I know, honey.  You get some rest.  I’ll be right here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Arizona nodded once then drifted off to sleep, her hand still clutching Callie’s.</p>
<p>Callie bowed her head, overcome with relief.  Marisol moved behind her and placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“She’s gonna be fine, Dr. Torres.  I can feel it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Marisol.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let Dr. Ford know,” Penny said as she moved to leave the room.</p>
<p>Callie looked up, making eye contact with her ex-girlfriend.  “Thank you, Penny.  Thank you for everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later</p>
<p>After a long nap, Arizona woke up again, more lucid than before.  She wanted to speak to her parents and Sofia, but she wanted to look a little more presentable.  With Marisol’s help, Callie gave Arizona an abbreviated sponge bath, then pulled her hair back into a pony tail.</p>
<p>“She won’t be scared to see me like this, will she?” Arizona asked the two women.</p>
<p>“You look great, Dr. Robbins,” Marisol complimented her.</p>
<p>“But I look so sick.”</p>
<p>“Because you’ve been in a hospital bed for almost three weeks.  It’s okay.  Sofia won’t care.  She’ll only see you and that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we shouldn’t facetime,” Arizona continued.  “Maybe we should just call.”</p>
<p>“Nope.  Sofia and your parents will be thrilled to see you, even wearing a hospital gown.”</p>
<p>Callie took out her phone when Marisol left the room.  She called Barbara and told her they were going to facetime.  When the connection was good, Callie sat beside Arizona, but kept the phone focused on herself.  She wanted to surprise everyone.</p>
<p>“Hi, Mama!” Sofia said.  “Why are you wearing that funny mask?”</p>
<p>Callie forgot that she was still wearing her face shield, as was the protocol when she was in the hospital but not in office.  Sofia had seen both her and Arizona wearing masks, but never full PPE.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not in my office right now.  I have to wear it.”</p>
<p>“It looks silly.”</p>
<p>“I know.”  Callie cleared her throat.  “So, Sofia, I have someone here that would like to talk to you and Grandpa and Grandma, and Dr. Nic, too.  Is everyone there?”</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Barbara said, looking over Sofia’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Callie angled the phone so they could now see Arizona.</p>
<p>“Mommy!” Sofia exclaimed, her joy at seeing at Arizona again radiating from her face.</p>
<p>“Hi, Sofia.”  Tears began filling the blonde’s eyes as she saw her daughter.  “Hi, Mom.  Hi Dad.  And hello to you, too, Nicole.  I see you hiding behind my dad.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear your voice again,” Nicole said in her usual monotone, but the expression on her face revealed how relieved she was.</p>
<p>“Oh, my, Arizona, you’re… “  Barbara broke down, unable to finish her sentence.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Mom, or I will be.”</p>
<p>“That’s great news,” Daniel said, his voice rough with the emotions he was trying to hold back.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much, Mommy.”</p>
<p>“I missed you, too, sweetie.”</p>
<p>Callie draped an arm around Arizona’s shoulders, giving her support when the blonde was clearly affected by seeing her family.</p>
<p>“When can we see you?”</p>
<p>“You’re seeing me right now, silly,” Arizona teased, a half-smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I want one of your hugs,” Sofia pouted.</p>
<p>“Oh, Sofia, I can’t right now.”</p>
<p>“Mommy’s going to be in the hospital a little longer so she can get her strength back,” Callie explained.</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, sweetie.  I’ll be here as long as it takes for me to get even  better.”</p>
<p>With so many unknowns about COVID, both Callie and Arizona had no real way of knowing how long Arizona’s recovery would be, or if there were any long-term effects.  </p>
<p>“I want to come see you.  I miss you, Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, Sofia,” Callie answered for Arizona.  “Only doctors and nurses can come into the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa and Dr. Nic?” Arizona asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sofia admitted.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you show Mommy your fingernails?” Callie suggested.  She knew Sofia wanting to see Arizona was upsetting the blonde.</p>
<p>Sofia grinned and thrust a hand in front of her.  Her fingernails were covered with glittery purple nail polish.  “See?  Grandma ordered some nail polish online a couple of weeks  ago and let me pick out the colors.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s awesome.  I like the sparkles,” Arizona said. </p>
<p>“And Dr. Nic let me paint her nails.  Show her Dr. Nic,” Sofia said, tugging on Nicole’s hand.</p>
<p>“Very pretty, Nicole.  Cherry Red.  Never thought you’d wear that.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, your daughter seems to have inherited your powers of persuasion.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, anything you want to show me, Dad?” Arizona asked, a twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone laughed as the Colonel grumbled at being singled out.  Their laughter was probably louder and longer than what the situation called for, but no one cared.  It felt good to share a laugh as a family once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author’s Note:  So, I was wrong.  There’s one more chapter before the epilogue.  I needed to break chapter 8 into two chapters.  I’ll try to post the next one before the end of the week (maybe sooner).   After that, it might take some time for the epilogue as my schedule at work has become much more hectic and finding time to write will be difficult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - Here Comes the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines</p>
<p>Chapter 9 – Here Comes The Sun</p>
<p>Sunday, May 10, 2020<br/>Day 31</p>
<p>For two weeks, Arizona’s health kept improving.  She felt so much better each day.  The respiratory therapist was pleased with her progress and was hopeful she wouldn’t need the oxygen again.  She no longer experienced the long coughing bouts that had once racked her body.  Other than a few small coughing fits here and there, the coughs had almost disappeared.  The blonde just wished she didn’t feel so weak and tired.  It didn’t take much to fatigue her, and it was frustrating for her.  Despite her frustration, however, she knew she was one of the lucky ones.  She survived, and with luck and rehab, would suffer no long-term affects.</p>
<p>But she was starting to get bored – really, really bored.  She wondered if her boredom was driving her fatigue.  After her daily appointment with the respiratory therapist, she was on her own most of the day.  She tried to watch the television, but there was nothing on.  Well, there wasn’t anything on that didn’t put her to sleep.</p>
<p>Arizona found herself looking forward to the nurses’ frequent trips into her room to check on her.  Sometimes they even stopped by just to say hi and to let her know how happy they were to see her getting better.  The first few times the nurses came into her room when on their breaks, Arizona had been moved to tears.  She’d been so touched by their concern and support she almost couldn’t speak.</p>
<p>Callie’s multiple daily visits to her room helped.  Sometimes she could only stay for a few minutes, but when her shift was over, she’d spend a few hours with her.   Holding hands and an occasional half-hug was all the contact that was permitted and Arizona yearned for more.  Her desire to hold Callie and be held was almost desperate.  Physically and emotionally, she craved whatever contact they had, and it was never enough.</p>
<p>The absolute highlight of Arizona’s day, however, belonged to the times when she could facetime with her daughter.  Now that her mommy was better, Sofia had once again become the bubbly girl she’d always been.  Arizona didn’t have to say much as Sofia could seemingly talk forever, telling Arizona about her day with her grandparents and Dr. Nic. The blonde endlessly watched with delight the short little videos that Sofia and her mom sent.   Her heart was filled with pride as she watched Sofia speed up and down the long driveway with her new bike, or when she helped her grandma cook, or her dad with his garden.  She laughed out loud when she saw the faces Sofia made when she got a first look at Daniel’s feet prior to painting his toenails.  The “Eewww, Grandpa, you have hairy toes” that escaped from Sofia’s mouth never failed to bring a laugh.    </p>
<p>The only thing that made the calls hard were the moments when Sofia would tell her how much she missed her and asked when she could see her again, and today was no exception.    </p>
<p>Callie had come into her room earlier than usual, right after rounds.  Even though her mask covered her mouth, Arizona could still see the smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning.  Happy Mother’s Day.”</p>
<p>Arizona felt guilty that she’d forgotten what day it was and she apologized.  “Oh, Callie, I forgot.  I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you apologize.  There’s nothing to apologize for.”</p>
<p>“But I –“</p>
<p>“No, Arizona.”  Before Callie could gently scold Arizona further, her cell phone rang.  “Hello?  Hang on.  Let’s get facetime connected.”</p>
<p>Arizona’s face lit up, knowing that it was probably a call from Sofia.</p>
<p>Callie nudged Arizona over so she could sit beside her on the bed.  The facetime call connected and the screen was soon taken over by a beaming Sofia.</p>
<p>“Happy Mother’s Day, Mama!  Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sofia.”  Spying her mother behind Sofia, Arizona quickly wished Barbara a Happy Mother’s Day, too, which was echoed by Callie.</p>
<p>“Thank you, girls,” Barbara said.  </p>
<p>“Did Dad make you breakfast this morning?”</p>
<p>“Yes, with some help from Sofia.  I even got it served to me in bed, with a bouquet of fresh cut flowers.”</p>
<p>“Way to go, Dad,” Arizona commented with a grin as she watched her father squirm in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, dear?” her mother asked.</p>
<p>“Much better.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean I can come home and see you?” Sofia pleaded.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Arizona replied sadly. </p>
<p>“We’re still in lockdown, though it is getting better,” Callie added.</p>
<p>“I miss you,” Sofia said.  “I miss you and Mama so much.”</p>
<p>“And we miss you, too.  It won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to give you one of my extra special magical hugs when we see you,” Arizona said, trying not to get too emotional.  </p>
<p>“Yay!  And I’ll give you one of my most awesomest hugs, too!” Sofia said.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“Love you, Mama.  Love you Mommy.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too, Sofia.”</p>
<p>The call ended and Arizona choked back a sob.  “It’s so hard to be away from her.  I miss her.”</p>
<p>“I know, honey.  I miss her, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m so tired of being sick and I’m tired of being in this damned hospital bed.”</p>
<p>Callie rubbed Arizona’s back, then gave her a one-armed hug.  “You’re getting so much better, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“I have to get back to work,” Callie said after a few minutes.  “Are you going to be okay?  Do you need me to stay?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back later.”  Arizona nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Callie said, looking around furtively as she got up from the bed.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I brought you something, but don’t tell anyone.”  She reached into her pocked and pulled out a donut inside a ziploc baggie.  “I know it’s not on your diet, but I thought today could be an exception.”</p>
<p>“A donut?  You snuck in a donut?”</p>
<p>“Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s okay!”  Arizona smiled.  “You are the best, Calliope Torres!  I love you.”</p>
<p>And then Callie said something she’d found herself saying and thinking many times over the past two months.  “When this is all over…”</p>
<p>“We’re going to celebrate properly, with our daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five hours later</p>
<p>Arizona was in the process of showing Latoya yet another video of Sofia riding her bike and preventing the nurse from checking her vitals when the door to the room opened.  Dr. Desa-Clark, Chief of Medicine stepped in with Callie, followed by Dr. Ford, Dr. Martin and Penny.  Arizona quickly set her phone down and Latoya moved to the side of the room.  This was another one of the times when she hated that everyone wore masks.  Without seeing the expressions on their faces, she had no idea what to think.  The fact that it wasn’t just one or two doctors like usual had her feeling a little uneasy.</p>
<p>“Wow, there are a lot of doctors in here,” Arizona joked nervously.  “Should I be worried?”</p>
<p>Callie edged around the others so she could be standing beside Arizona’s bed.  She felt Arizona reach for her hand and she quickly squeezed it reassuringly.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Arizona?” Dr. Desa-Clark asked.</p>
<p>“Great, well, not great, but good, much better.”</p>
<p>“We are very pleased with your progress.  Your SAT has remained normal for a week now, even without the oxygen.  Your scan yesterday was good, and you’ve been afebrile for almost two weeks,” Dr. Martin recited.</p>
<p> “That’s all good, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s very good, Arizona,” Dr. Desa-Clark answered.</p>
<p>“How would you like to get out of here?” Dr. Martin asked.</p>
<p>“Seriously?  You’re going to release me?”</p>
<p>“All we need to do is get the paperwork done.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already started it, Dr. Robbins,” Penny said.</p>
<p>“Wow!  I cannot wait to leave.”  She quickly added, “no offense.”</p>
<p>The doctors in the room laughed.  They were happy to have a “win” after so many deaths.</p>
<p>“None taken.”</p>
<p>“Thank you all so much, all of you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll let you get ready.”</p>
<p>“Thank you again.”</p>
<p>After wishing Arizona well, the team of doctors exiting the room, leaving Callie and Arizona alone.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve made some arrangements,” Callie said.  “They told me this morning they were thinking of releasing you so I went back to the hotel to get you a change of clothes.  No more hospital gown for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Callie.”</p>
<p>“And…”</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Arizona asked, noting that Callie was no longer looking directly at her, a sure sign that she’d done something that Arizona might not approve.</p>
<p>“I moved us into one of the Ambassador Suites at the Archfield.  We can stay there until you’re more mobile and feeling stronger.”</p>
<p>“We can’t go home?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s best we stay there, unless you hate the idea.  I just thought it might be nice to not have to worry about meals and having to go out all the time for food or any other supplies.”  Callie sat on the side of the bed.  “It’s got a small kitchen, too, should we want to cook something.  And,” she added, “the beds are really comfortable.  They’re like sleeping on a cloud.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, Callie?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  Let me, let my Dad, do this for us.”</p>
<p>“Okay, for now.”</p>
<p>“Good.  I’m going to get your clothes.  I left them in my office.”</p>
<p>“Callie, can I put my leg on?”</p>
<p>“Arizona, you’ve lost so much weight, it’s not going to fit properly.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just… I want it on when I leave, even if I’m in a wheelchair.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Callie agreed, understanding at once Arizona’s request.  “And just so you know, you’ll be in a wheelchair for awhile.”  Seeing the blonde about to protest, Callie continued, “just until you’re strong enough to use crutches and then we’ll transition you to your leg when you’ve put some weight back on and it fits properly.”</p>
<p>Arizona frowned in disappointment, but nodded.</p>
<p>“Good.  Give me about fifteen minutes, and I’ll be back with your clothes.  Penny will probably have your discharge papers ready by then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to her word, Callie returned as promised.  She’d brought a change of underwear, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.  It had been colder earlier in the day, and even though it was now sunny and quite a bit warmer, she didn’t want Arizona to catch a chill.  </p>
<p>She carefully helped Arizona get out of the hospital gown, both women trying hard not to remember the last time Callie had had to help Arizona dress.  Callie summoned up all her acting ability to hide her shock at how much weight the blonde had lost.  Her ribs were visible and she’d lost so much muscle tone.</p>
<p>“We need to fatten you up, honey,” Callie said as she assisted Arizona with her leg.  “Lots of protein drinks for sure, and definitely some good hearty meals.”</p>
<p>“Donuts would help,” Arizona said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Not just donuts, but… I will allow one donut or pastry a day.”  When a fake pout crossed Arizona’s face, Callie mock sighed.  “You’re as bad as Sofia with your sweet tooth.  No doubt who she got it from.”</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, then Latoya came in, pushing a wheelchair.</p>
<p>“Ready to leave?” she asked.  “Dr. Blake has your discharge papers.”</p>
<p>“More than ready.”  Arizona reached out and took Latoya’s hand.  “Thank you for everything, Latoya.  Callie told me how great you and Marisol were with me.”</p>
<p>“Just doing our jobs,” Latoya said with a both pleased and embarrassed smile behind her mask.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“More than ready.”</p>
<p>Latoya and Callie helped Arizona from the bed and into the wheelchair as Penny joined them, paperwork in hand.</p>
<p>“Do we need to review the instructions?” Penny asked.</p>
<p>“We’re good,” Callie answered.  “I’ve said them enough times and if we have any questions, we’ve got them in writing.”</p>
<p>After getting the signatures, and handing them a copy, Penny awkwardly waited by the door.  “Good luck, Dr. Robbins – “</p>
<p>“Please, call me Arizona,” she interrupted.  “You’ve earned the right.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then.  Arizona.  Good luck and may the next time I see you, you’ll be on the surgical floor with one of your patients.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Penny.”</p>
<p>As Callie pushed the wheelchair out of the room, they almost immediately stopped.  The hall was lined with all the staff on the floor that weren’t currently with a patient.  They were clapping and cheering, which was something they normally did when a long-term COVID patient left.  This time, their cheers were a little louder and their applause a little more enthusiastic.  This time it was because one of their own, a much beloved one of their own, had survived and was leaving.</p>
<p>Arizona murmured her thanks to everyone, embarrassed and deeply moved by the outpouring.  Even through their masks, she could tell they were smiling.  Once in the elevator and facing her colleagues, Arizona waved before the door could close.</p>
<p>The scene was repeated as Callie wheeled Arizona through the main lobby and out the front entrance.  The sun was shining brightly and somehow “Here Comes the Sun” was playing over a set of loudspeakers.  Arizona thought they were making too much fuss, but Callie explained that the hospital had started doing it when patients who’d been critically ill were discharged.</p>
<p>As Callie pushed the wheelchair toward her waiting SUV, Arizona put her hand up.</p>
<p>“What?  What’s wrong?” she asked the blonde.</p>
<p>Arizona tilted her head back, the warm rays from the sun on her face.  “I just wanted to… it feels good to feel the sun again.”</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>As Callie wheeled Arizona into their suite, she suddenly was struck with a sense of de ja vu, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.  It made her anxious and filled with a sense of dread.  She tried to brush it aside, but she couldn’t help but think about the last time she’d pushed Arizona in a wheelchair into their home.</p>
<p>Unable to make eye contact, she pushed the wheelchair over to the large sofa and helped Arizona out of it and onto the couch.</p>
<p>“So,” she said nervously, “we’ve got the Gold Ambassador Suite.  The hotel has several of them, but this is the nicest.  I would’ve preferred the Presidential Suite or the Penthouse Suite, but those are really big and they’re already occupied.  I think there’s a bunch of out-of-state nurses sharing the Presidential Suite as it has three bedrooms,” she rambled on.  “Our suite only has two with really comfortable king sized beds.   I know we don’t need two bedrooms, but it’s nice having two bathrooms, and the master suite bathroom is, um…” Her voice dropped and she mumbled, “wheelchair accessible.”</p>
<p>At first Arizona couldn’t understand why Callie standing in the kitchen and rambling on about the suite, then it dawned on her.  Callie was nervous and scared.</p>
<p>“Callie,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>The brunette ignored Arizona, or didn’t hear her.  “And I upgraded Penny and Rita to our old suite from a regular room.  It’s the least I can do for them.  They were so great while you were, um, on the ventilator.”  It almost pained her to say the word.  “And the nurses were great, too.  I’d like to do something for the staff on the ward you were on.  Not sure what, but maybe send them all some really good food, or something,” she prattled on.  “Maybe gift cards or gift certificates to a spa that they can use when this damned COVID is gone, or at least under control.”</p>
<p>“Callie,” Arizona repeated more forcefully, causing Callie to fall silent and stop pacing.  “Come here.”</p>
<p>“What? Do you need something?  Are you feeling okay?” she asked, her nerves still showing as she cautiously approached the blonde.</p>
<p>Arizona smiled and patted the sofa.  “Come sit.”</p>
<p>Callie stiffly sank down on the sofa beside her.  Arizona immediately took Callie’s hand.  “Look at me, Calliope.”</p>
<p>The brunette slowly turned her head and met the blonde’s gaze, then looked down.  Arizona saw the anxiety that Callie was trying to hold back and it saddened her.  She let go of Callie’s hand and placed on her cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s not like before, okay?”  She dipped her head, trying to get Callie to look at her again.  “It’s different this time.  I want your help.  I need your help so I can get better.”</p>
<p>Relief filled Callie’s face, and Arizona could almost see the weight of the stress lift from Callie’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“I do.  I absolutely do.  I won’t be able to do it on my own, and you’re the only one I want beside me to help.”</p>
<p>Callie smiled, her fears quickly fading.  </p>
<p>“And there’s the smile I’ve missed so much,” Arizona said as she brushed a few stray hairs back from Callie’s face, grateful that she could finally savor a look at a maskless Callie. </p>
<p>Callie’s eyes teared up as she thought about the past few weeks, her fears that Arizona wouldn’t survive.  She turned and fell into Arizona’s open arms, the blonde already sensing Callie’s need.</p>
<p>“I was so afraid, Arizona,” Callie wept quietly, her head against the blonde’s chest.  “I didn’t want to think about the possibility that you wouldn’t make it, but every day… It was so hard.”</p>
<p>Arizona gently stroked Callie’s back, holding her close as she tried to soothe her anguish.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay, Callie.  I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>They sat together for several minutes, Callie’s tears finally ceasing.</p>
<p>“Better now?” Arizona asked.  Callie nodded, wiping her cheeks.  “Good.  There’s something I need you to help me with.”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“I really, really need a bath.  I stink. I smell like hospital.”</p>
<p>Callie laughed.  “You bet.  And while you’re in the tub, I’ll call down for some dinner.”</p>
<p>“Nothing heavy, please.”</p>
<p>“How about grilled cheese and some vegetable soup?”</p>
<p>“Sounds fantastic.”</p>
<p>After Arizona had a long soak in the tub, followed by Callie washing her hair, the two women sat down to eat their light dinner.  As she was still recovering, Arizona found herself getting fatigued.  She was irritated that the simple acts of bathing and eating dinner could tire her out so quickly.    She took a deep breath to calm herself.  She had to give herself time to recover.  It would happen.  She would get better.</p>
<p>“Callie, would you help me get to bed?  I think I’m ready to call it a night.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Once Arizona was tucked into bed, Callie took some time for herself to shower and change into her pajamas.  She sighed heavily once she slipped in beside Arizona.</p>
<p>“You were right, Callie.”</p>
<p>“About what?” Callie asked as she shut off the light on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“This bed is super comfy.  I thought our bed was good, but this is amazing.”</p>
<p>“Told you so,” she smirked in the darkness.  “The higher end suites have the best beds.”</p>
<p>Arizona moved closer to Callie, her head on her shoulder and her arm around her waist.  Callie quickly put her arms around the blonde.  For so many weeks she’d feared she’d never hold Arizona again.</p>
<p>“But this right here, with you in my arms?  That’s the best.”</p>
<p>Wrapped in each other's arms, the couple drifted off to sleep. For the first time since COVID and the pandemic entered their lives, they were finally able to sleep peacefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author’s Note:  So, one more chapter (the epilogue).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue Part 1 - Living the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p>Author’s Note:  I first conceived this story over the summer, during my many lunchtime walks.  At the time, here in New York, COVID seemed to be trending downward and there was hope that we were over the worst of it.  When I plotted out the epilogue, it was done with the hopeful assumption that COVID would be under control and that we’d have a vaccine by the summer of 2022.  I’m now not so sure about where we’ll be when it actually gets to next year.  I try to be accurate in my writing where possible, but jumping ahead to next year (2022) may make that difficult.  However, since this is fiction, I will just proceed with the assumption that they’ll all be safe and COVID-free.</p>
<p>Additionally, I’ve decided to break the epilogue into two parts as I expect it to be a bit lengthy and I think it will flow better in two parts.  </p>
<p>Sorry for the delay in posting, too.  It’s been crazy busy at work with a big project and preparing for year-end.  I haven’t had much time to write, but am hoping to finish this up over the long holiday weelend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines<br/>Epilogue – Living the Dream<br/>Part 1</p>
<p>Wednesday, August 4, 2021<br/>Fifteen Months Later</p>
<p>Arizona stood in front of the kitchen sink and sighed contentedly as she looked out the window.  She smiled as she took in the scene in the backyard.  When she felt Callie’s body press against her back and her arms slip around her waist, her smile widened.</p>
<p>“That was a pretty big sigh,” Callie commented, her chin resting on Arizona’s shoulder.  “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all.  I’m just happy.  This is what I dreamed about when we bought the house.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“A house full of our family and friends.”</p>
<p>During the first month of Arizona’s convalescence, she had shared Callie’s obsession for finding the perfect house.  In early July, when the virus seemed to be easing in New York, they spotted a house that they both fell in love with.  After a call to the realtor, they donned masks and made a trip to see it in person.  </p>
<p>It was a large house with an acre of land, as most houses in the neighborhood had, but this lot had a wooded area that lined the back edge of the property.  There were three bedrooms upstairs, one a master suite, and there was an additional full bathroom.  There was also a large game room on the floor.  On the first floor, there was another master suite, an open concept kitchen and family room, as well as a formal dining room and living room.  A laundry room and a small office with a full bathroom completed the main floor.  Both women immediately thought the office would make a great guest room for Nicole when she visited.  A sliding glass door in the family room led to a large stone patio with a small stone wall surrounding three sides of it. </p>
<p>The big selling point for them was the large in-law suite that was attached to the house and garage.  The fifteen hundred square foot living space had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen/eating area and a living room.  There was even a small den that Arizona could picture her father filling with all his awards and honors.  Yes, they had convinced Barbara and Daniel to move up to New York with them.  The older couple had agreed, but only on the condition that they would have their own space.  This house met those conditions perfectly.  </p>
<p>The large three and half car garage also had a spacious apartment above it, which only made them want it more.  </p>
<p>That very day they put in offer on it. </p>
<p> A month later, Barbara, Daniel and Sofia moved up from Virginia.  </p>
<p>Six weeks later, they became foster parents when Ricky joined them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple took another look outside.  Both sets of parents were sitting at a large table on the patio, sharing after dinner cocktails. They only thing missing at the table this evening was a deck of cards.  For the past two nights, the foursome had been playing some very competitive games of Bridge.  Since the Miami Torres arrival on Sunday afternoon, the older couples had finally had a chance to get to know one another.  Surprisingly enough, they got along better than anyone had expected. </p>
<p> Addison and Nicole were seated nearby on the stone wall, engrossed in conversation.  No doubt they were ‘talking shop’.  The tall red head had come out the previous year to help out the Center during Arizona’s lengthy recovery and never left.  She and Jake ended up buying a house two doors down, much to Callie’s delight.  She loved having Addison nearby, and Arizona shared her feelings.  Callie felt like she was building a new village as they often shared carpooling, babysitting and meals.  </p>
<p>Aria and her husband Marco were out on the expansive yard, kicking around a soccer ball with the kids.  Marco playing soccer with them was expected.  He was tall and athletic, and enthusiastic about any games the kids wanted to play.  Jake would’ve been out there with them but he’d left that morning for a conference and would return Sunday night.</p>
<p>Aria out there, on the other hand, was a total surprise to Callie.  She’d never known her sister to do anything even remotely athletic, except swim and maybe an occasional game of non-competitive tennis.  Callie could only assume that motherhood with two energetic kids had changed her.  It also helped, Callie believed, that Aria was happily married to someone she loved, and not married to someone with the “right” pedigree.  After years of dating rich society snobs, she’d settled down with Marco shortly before Sofia was born.  Callie was bitter about Lucia finally getting a big wedding for one of her daughters, but she’d never held it against Aria.  She knew the kind of pressure Aria must have been under at the time.</p>
<p>Aria’s daughter Mariana was fourteen months  younger than Sofia, and she idolized her older cousin.  Sofia of course, loved the attention and the two were as Carlos liked to say “thick as thieves”.  They were at the in between age where they sometimes tried to act older than they were, and other times giggling like two little girls.  They had no problem switching back and forth from doing girly things like using nail polish or trying to be fashionistas, and playing soccer and roughhousing with the boys.</p>
<p>Henry, Addison’s son, and Ricky were the same age and had been in the same class the previous year, when they’d finally returned to  in-school learning.  They’d quickly bonded over their shared love of sports, especially soccer, and Legos. Eduardo (or Eddie as he liked to be called), Aria and Marco’s son, fit right in with the two boys as he was the same age and had the same interests.  When it had rained on Monday morning, they’d spent hours in the game room putting together all of the Lego kits that they had.</p>
<p>The newest addition to their family had also joined the soccer game.  Ranger, a three-year old rescue dog that was half German Shepard and half Labrador Retriever had more than enough energy to keep up with them.  Daniel had gone to the local animal shelter three months ago and returned with the dog.  He was a smart, obedient dog that loved kids.  At night he could be found sleeping in the upstairs hallway outside of Sofia’s and Rickey’s bedrooms.  But Ranger absolutely loved Arizona, often following her around the house, or laying at her feet in the evening.  Callie often wondered if the dog could sense Arizona’s disability and had bonded to her because of it.</p>
<p>“This has been a wonderful week, Calliope.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it has,” Callie agreed, hugging Arizona closer.  “Everyone has been getting along so well.”  Callie grinned.  “And no complaints about the accommodations.  No need for a hotel for anyone.”</p>
<p>“Eddie seems to enjoy the bunkbed in Ricky’s room, and putting in twin beds in Sofia’s room gives the girls plenty of space.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what surprised me the most is my parents agreeing to stay with your parents in the spare bedroom and let Marco and Aria have the guest suite.  Your parents’ place is nice and all, but it’s a far cry from the luxury hotels my mother is used to.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe not being on the same floor as four rambunctious kids had something to do with it,” Arizona said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Well, there is that.”</p>
<p>They watched from the window for a few more moments before deciding to join everyone else.  As the two women stepped out onto the patio, a flushed Aria staggered up the two steps from the yard.</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough,” she said, plopping down into a chair.</p>
<p>“Tough getting old, Aria?” Callie teased.</p>
<p>“Hush your mouth.  You’re not that much younger, Cal.”</p>
<p>“Won’t be long before you hit the big 5-0,” Callie said with a large smile.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t remind me.  I’ve still got two more years so don’t push it,” Aria warned.</p>
<p>“Can I get anyone a refill?” Arizona interrupted, preventing the two sisters from any further bickering or teasing.</p>
<p>“Thank you, no, we’ve got plenty left,” Carlos said, gesturing at the half-full pitcher of martinis on the table. </p>
<p> Daniel had mixed up a batch for the grandparents, and as usual, they were too strong for anything but sipping slowly.</p>
<p>Lucia looked out at her grandchildren.  “I cannot get over how much Sofia looks like you did at the same age, Calliope.”</p>
<p>“No kidding, sis,” Aria added.  “She’s like a carbon copy.”</p>
<p>“Except the dimples,” Lucia continued.  “She must have got them from the Robbins side of the family.”</p>
<p>Callie knew her mother was a smart woman, and she knew Lucia knew that Sofia didn’t inherit anything from Arizona.  She was baffled, then realized it was her mother’s way of reassuring her that she accepted Sofia and Arizona completely.</p>
<p>Noticing her sister’s expression change from one of confusion to understanding, and seeing her eyes shine with tears, Aria decided to rescue her.  “Does she have that attitude yet?”</p>
<p>“What attitude?” Callie shot back at her sister.</p>
<p>“You know, the broody, hate the world, hair chewing teenager that you were.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.  She’s not even a teenager yet!”</p>
<p>“Neither were you, Calliope,” her father teased.  “You always were a little precocious.”</p>
<p>“Daddy!”  Callie was exasperated by her father and her sister.  “And you’re one to talk, Aria,” Callie countered.  “Need I remind you of your fashion choices growing up.  ‘Big hair eighties’ ring any bells?”</p>
<p>Arizona laughed until Barbara grinned at her, a glint in her eye.  She was clearly ready to share some secret about teenaged Arizona.</p>
<p>Callie saw the small panicked shake of Arizona’s head, as well as the warning look that quickly followed.  She was now intrigued.  She’d always thought that Arizona was one to follow the rules and conform to what was expected of her.</p>
<p>“Well, there was the time –“</p>
<p>“Mom,” Arizona pleaded as she cut off her mother.</p>
<p>“Oh, Arizona, we all had our teenaged moments.”  Barbara chuckled.  “Except maybe your father.”</p>
<p>“What did she do?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Arizona had a time when she was into that dreadful punk rock phase.”</p>
<p>Callie looked at the blushing Arizona.  “Really?  Do tell.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it wasn’t that bad, and fortunately it didn’t last long.  We moved during it and she found a new set of friends and that was that.”</p>
<p>“New friends and Tim teasing her incessantly about it,” Daniel added.</p>
<p>“Tell me you have photos,” Callie insisted.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I’ve got one or two, but I’ll save them for another time.”  Barbara’s eyes twinkled.  “Maybe I’ll drag them out when Sofia hits that rebellious age.”</p>
<p>Nicole and Addison had quietly joined the group, Addison assisting Nicole in finding a chair at the table to sit in.</p>
<p>“What’s got you all riled up, Robbins?” Nicole asked as Barbara placed a full martini glass into the blind woman’s hand.  “I could hear you huffing all the way on the other side of the patio.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.  Just being reminded of some poor teenage decisions,” Daniel explained for his daughter.</p>
<p>“Poor decisions?  Robbins?  Hard to believe,” Nicole commented as she sipped from her glass.   She’d always enjoyed a strong drink, and the Colonel never failed to deliver.</p>
<p>Before Arizona could reply, the children and Marco tromped up onto the steps.</p>
<p>“Ah, the troops have returned,” Daniel said.</p>
<p>“Mom, we’re hot,” Sofia said.  “Can we have some ice cream?”</p>
<p>Arizona cringed at being called ‘Mom’.  When the school year had ended, Sofia had started calling Arizona ‘Mom’, declaring that she was too old to call her ‘Mommy’.  Arizona had almost been heartbroken, and she realized that her daughter was beginning to grow up.</p>
<p>Seeing the look on Arizona’s face, Callie answered for her.  “There’s a box of popsicles in the freezer in the garage.”</p>
<p>The four younger children happily followed Sofia to the garage in search of the frozen treats.</p>
<p>“It stings a little, doesn’t it?” Barbara asked her daughter knowingly.</p>
<p>“Just wait until they start calling you ‘Mother’,” Lucia added with a mock glare at her two daughters.  “That was far worse.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Mom, you know that was only a sign of respect,” Aria said with a grin, her words causing Callie to laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, because a flip of the hair and a rolling of the eyes and the ‘Mother’,” Lucia mimicked, “was so respectful.”</p>
<p>The two sisters had the decency to look guilty as they knew their mother was right.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mom,” they both said simultaneously, their voices small and contrite. </p>
<p>The Torres matriarch waved her hand dismissively.  “All in the past, all forgiven.”  She suddenly smiled mischievously.  “I’ll just exact my revenge through my granddaughters.”</p>
<p>Carlos roared with laughter at the look on his daughters’ faces, Lucia, Daniel and Barbara joining him.</p>
<p>Addison enviously watched the exchange.  Her parents had never even bothered to be upset when she copped an attitude in her teens.  </p>
<p>The children returning interrupted any further discussion about teenagers and their attitudes.  No one wanted to give them any ideas, especially to Sofia and Mariana, who were both nearing the age of teenaged angst and attitude.</p>
<p>Callie noticed that Ricky had two popsicles, but before she could ask him why, he approached Nicole.</p>
<p>“Dr. Nic, I brought you a popsicle,” he said shyly.  “Can you do your trick with them like you do with ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Sure she can,” Sofia bragged.  “She’s the best.”</p>
<p>“Might be a little difficult since my tastebuds have been numbed by gin,” Nicole answered as Ricky placed the popsicle in her hand.</p>
<p>Callie was glad to see that Ricky was no longer timid around Nicole, and he seemed to have developed a crush, or possibly hero worship for the prickly surgeon.  He was certainly in awe of her and her ice cream tasting abilities.  She smiled as she recalled the time she’d overheard Sofia telling Ricky about Nicole.</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>November 2020</p>
<p>Sofia was standing with Ricky in the kitchen, watching Arizona and Nicole talk on the patio.</p>
<p>“See that tall lady with Mommy?”  Ricky nodded.  “That’s Dr. Nic.  She works with Mommy. She’s blind.  Do you know what that means?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“She can’t see.  That’s why she carries that white cane.  You have to always make sure you don’t leave your shoes or backpack on the floor, and always pick up your toys.  You don’t want her to trip, ‘cause she can’t see them.”</p>
<p>“She looks mean,” Ricky said warily.</p>
<p>“She’s not.  She’s pretty cool.  And she has a superpower.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yup.  She knows all the flavors of Ben &amp; Jerry’s ice cream, and she can tell you what they are just by tasting them.”</p>
<p>“All of them?” he asked, wide eyed, impressed with Sofia’s statement.</p>
<p>“Uh huh.  We always have ice cream for dessert when she’s here, and I always ask her to guess what the flavor is.  We never tell her.  And she’s ALWAYS right.”</p>
<p>“Wow!”<br/>**********************</p>
<p>Nicole didn’t disappoint.  One taste of the popsicle and she identified it.</p>
<p>“Cherry,” she said.  “Though with the amount of gin in my martini, it tastes like cough medicine.”</p>
<p>“I bet cherry was the best to mix with your drink,” Arizona said.  “Imagine what it would’ve tasted like if he’d given you a root beer one.”</p>
<p>Nicole grimaced.  “I don’t say it often, Robbins, but you’re right.  Root beer would’ve been terrible.”</p>
<p>Daniel clapped his hands loudly, startling the group.</p>
<p>“So, PT tomorrow morning will be early.  We meet at oh-six hundred.  That will give us plenty of time to shower and eat before leave.”  He looked over at Addison’s son.  “Will you be joining us again, Henry?”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” he said.  “I’m sleeping over tonight.”  </p>
<p>“Good man, Henry.”</p>
<p>Henry beamed at the praise and Addison couldn’t help but smile at the interaction with Daniel.  She would be forever grateful to the senior Robbins.  They treated Henry like another grandchild, watching him with Sofia and Ricky afterschool, and always making sure he was included.  Jake’s parents lived in California and they seldom saw them.  With her mother dead, and her father a non-factor in Henry’s life, Barbara and Daniel had stepped in as grandparents.  Better a colonel than a captain in his life, Addison thought.</p>
<p>“Do we have to get up so early?” Sofia asked.  “It’s summer, and we haven’t had to get up this early before.”</p>
<p>“You know we have to be on the road at nine AM sharp.  You’ll thank me for it later when you’ve been sitting in a car for hours tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Sofia frowned, but thankfully did not roll her eyes.  “Okay, we’ll be up.”</p>
<p>For three mornings, Daniel had led the children in a modified version of Marine PT sessions.  Eddie though it was great.  Mariana took her cues from Sofia.  It her older cousin did it, then she would do it.</p>
<p>“Anyone else want to join us?” Daniel inquired.</p>
<p>“Ugh.  Not me,” Arizona said, the others sitting around the table agreeing with her.  “I want to get some sleep before we hit the road.”</p>
<p>Tomorrow they were all driving to Vermont.  What had initially been a trip for Arizona, Callie, Sofia, Ricky and Nicole had morphed into a joint family trip.  Callie had invited Barbara and Daniel along, so Arizona only thought it fair to invite Carlos and Lucia.  That invitation was then extended to Aria and her family.  It would be the first time that the Miami branch of the Torres family would see their new home.  The original long weekend had then turned into a weeklong visit. </p>
<p>When Carlos heard the reason for the original trip, he had arranged for a private tour of the Ben &amp; Jerry’s factory there.  The plan was to drive up on Thursday, visit Ben &amp; Jerry’s on Friday, then drive back on Saturday.  Callie couldn’t tell who was more excited, Arizona or the kids.  She also had her suspicions that Nicole was looking forward to it as well.  Callie, however, had her own reasons to be excited for the trip; reasons that she wasn’t sharing with Arizona.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue Part 2 of 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p>Author’s Note:  I first conceived this story over the summer, during my many lunchtime walks.  At the time, here in New York, COVID seemed to be trending downward and there was hope that we were over the worst of it.  When I plotted out the epilogue, it was done with the hopeful assumption that COVID would be under control and that we’d have a vaccine by the summer of 2022.  I’m now not so sure about where we’ll be when it actually gets to next year.  I try to be accurate in my writing where possible, but jumping ahead to next year (2022) may make that difficult.  However, since this is fiction, I will just proceed with the assumption that they’ll all be safe and COVID-free.</p>
<p>Author’s Note 2:  My apologies for taking so long.  Work has been absolutely crazy right now.  As such, this is not quite the end.  There will be one more part to the epilogue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines<br/>Epilogue – Living the Dream<br/>Part 2 of 3</p>
<p>Thursday, August 5, 2021, 8:15 AM<br/>The Next Day</p>
<p>Arizona was the last one to get up in the morning, and after showering, she entered the kitchen to find what appeared to be chaos in the kitchen.  She quickly changed her mind after taking a closer look.</p>
<p>All five children were sitting at the kitchen island, watching the adults take over the cooking.  Callie was cooking eggs to order, Barbara was manning the waffle iron, Lucia was cooking the bacon and the sausage, Aria was preparing a large bowl of fruit and even Carlos had pitched in to toast the bagels.</p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone!” she greeted them cheerfully.  She walked over to the island. “Wow, I was going to ask if you needed any help, but I guess you’ve got it all under control,” Arizona said, giving Callie a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“We’re a well-oiled machine,” Barbara commented as she plated a waffle.</p>
<p>“You’re up early this morning,” Arizona said to Callie as she sneaked a piece of bacon from the platter sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>“And you’re up late,” Callie replied.  “You feel okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just needed the extra sleep.”  She moved closer to Callie and whispered into her ear, “maybe I’d be up earlier if someone hadn’t kept me up so late last night.”</p>
<p>Callie smirked, knowing exactly what Arizona had been referring to.</p>
<p>“How come you’re up before me, Calliope?” the blonde asked.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Arizona murmured, looking scrutinizing Callie’s body language.  She knew Callie was hiding something, or was anxious about something.  Callie’s tossing and turning had woken Arizona up several times during the night and not for the reasons Arizona liked.</p>
<p>“Your dad and Marco are loading the cars up,” Barbara explained their absence.</p>
<p>The backdoor opened and the two men came into the house, followed by Addison.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” the red head said.  “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
<p>“You’re just in time for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Coffee?” Addison asked.</p>
<p>“On the counter by the refrigerator,” Aria answered, pointing to the large urn.  With ten adults, a standard pot of coffee just wouldn’t do.</p>
<p>Arizona watched as her mother prepared a waffle with butter and syrup, then added bacon to it.  Barbara then carried it over to Nicole, along with a small bowl of fruit.</p>
<p>“One waffle, just the way you like it with butter and syrup.  Three crispy pieces of bacon at two o’clock,” she said, indicating what was on the plate.  “There’s a small bowl of fruit at ten o’clock.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Barbara.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before everyone was happily eating their breakfast, the adults at the dining room table and the kids at the kitchen island.  Arizona couldn’t help but smile as she marveled at how well the families all seemed to be getting along.  </p>
<p>“So, we figured out the seating arrangements in the cars,” Callie offered, her voice unsteady, which aroused Arizona’s suspicions.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to ride with my parents, Aria and Marco, and the girls.  You’ll ride with Addison, your parents, Nicole and the boys.”</p>
<p>“Callie, I thought we were riding together?”</p>
<p>“It just makes more sense this way.  You don’t want to split Addison and Henry up, and the boys really want to ride together.  There just isn’t room for us to ride in the same vehicle.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Arizona said, not completely convinced of Callie’s explanation, even though the logic behind it was good.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the backdoor.  “I’ve got it,” Arizona said, getting up, a hand on Callie’s shoulder.  “You finish your breakfast.”</p>
<p>Arizona set her empty plate on the counter and answered the door.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Helen.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dr. Robbins.  I came to get Ranger for a run.”</p>
<p>Helen was a recent graduate of Columbia Law School and was spending the summer preparing for the Bar Exam.  Her wife, Kerry, was a fifth year resident and would become Callie’s Orthopedic Fellow after that.  The couple lived in the apartment above the garage.  Helen had run track in high school and undergrad, and she still ran several times a week, often taking Ranger with her.</p>
<p>At the sound of his name, Ranger sat up.  He looked at Arizona, then Helen, then back at Arizona.</p>
<p>“Yes, you can go, you big goof,” Arizona said, scratching him behind the ears.</p>
<p>Helen took the leash from its usual hook by the door and attached it to Ranger’s rainbow collar.  “It won’t be a long run.  It’s already starting to get warm.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.  Where’s Kerry?”</p>
<p>“Hospital.  She got called in early today.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay with taking care of Ranger while we’re gone?”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem.  Really.  Kerry’s on call most of the weekend, and I’ll be glad to have the company.”</p>
<p>“Well, feel free to help yourself to any of the leftovers,” Arizona offered as she gestured to the overabundance of food that had been prepared that morning.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a lot of food.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and there are leftovers in the ‘frig from last night, so please, help yourself.”</p>
<p>“I will, thanks.  Maybe I’ll take something in to Kerry.  I know she only grabbed half a bagel and a cup of coffee on her way out the door.”</p>
<p>“Good idea.  Our leftovers are much better than anything she gets at the hospital.”</p>
<p>Kerry laughed.  “I’m sure.”  She leaned over and petted Ranger.  “Ready to rumble, big guy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t spoil him too much.”</p>
<p>“We won’t.  Have a nice trip.”</p>
<p>Helen left with a very happy and excited dog.</p>
<p>As the others finished eating, Arizona began to put away the leftover food.  Addison joined her in cleaning up the kitchen, with the kids in charge of loading the dishwasher.  It was an understood rule in their home that if you were family, and didn’t prepare the food, you cleaned up.</p>
<p>While that was going on, Daniel disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a large bag in his hand.</p>
<p>“Okay, Marines.  Fall in,” he commanded.</p>
<p>The five children lined up in the family room.  Each stood at attention as they’d been taught earlier in the week.</p>
<p>“What is he up to now?” Arizona asked her mother.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Barbara answered.  “I just know he’s been having a blast with all of them this week.  Between PT in the mornings and romping around in the woods, I don’t think he’s had a better time in months.”</p>
<p>“I just have something for all of you,” Daniel began, “since you’ve been so good about PT, especially getting up even earlier this morning.”</p>
<p>He took out five bright red t-shirts with the familiar Marine Corps globe and anchor in gold on the front.  He handed one to each of the kids.  Henry and Eddie’s faces lit up.   Mariana waited for Sofia’s reaction.  When the older girl smiled and took the shirt, Mariana did as well.</p>
<p>Callie slipped an arm around Arizona’s waist, and covered her mouth with her other hand.  She knew Daniel was semi-serious and she didn’t want to laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s bound and determined to get a Marine out of the bunch,” Arizona said.  “Sorry Henry’s been dragged into it, Addison.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize.  Henry’s learning all kinds of good things with him.  I would be proud if Henry turns out to be as honorable and decent as your dad.”  Addison eyes twinkled.  “But I draw the line at the crewcut.  No cutting of his hair.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.  Thank goodness Sofia grew out of that stage,” Callie said.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get this show on the road,” Carlos said, clapping his hands together.</p>
<p>“Last call for the bathrooms.  We leave in fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday, August 5, 2021, 3:30 PM</p>
<p>After a short stop in Albany for a light lunch, the two SUVs were now nearing their destination of Burlington, Vermont.  Two different scenarios were playing out in the vehicles.</p>
<p>“Do you think she suspects something?” Callie asked, her knee nervously bouncing up and down.</p>
<p>“Calliope, sit still,” her father said from the passenger front seat.  “You knee is poking me in the back.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“I think she suspects something because of the way you’ve been acting, but she surely doesn’t know what you’ve got planned,” Lucia said, trying to calm her youngest daughter.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Sis, chill out.  Even I’m getting nervous from your fidgeting.”</p>
<p>“I just want it to be perfect.”</p>
<p>“It will be, if you can just calm down.  You’ve still got several hours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God, I’ll never make it,” Callie groaned.</p>
<p>Sofia leaned forward from the seat behind Callie.  She put her small hand on her mama’s shoulder.  “It’ll be okay, Mama.  Mommy will be very surprised.”</p>
<p>“Arizona hates surprises.  Why did I ever decide to do this?”</p>
<p>“It’s too late now, Calliope,” Lucia chuckled. </p>
<p>“I think you should have a drink or two when we get there.  Better yet, have one now,” Aria said, rummaging through her purse before producing a silver flask.</p>
<p>“Aria, what are you doing with that?” Lucia asked, a hint of reproach in her voice.</p>
<p>“Relax, Mom.  I don’t always carry it.  I just thought Callie might need a little drink to steady herself.”</p>
<p>“Give me that,” Callie said, reaching across her mother to snatch the flash from Aria’s hand.</p>
<p>“Hey, go slow with that,” Aria said as she watched her sister take a healthy swig from the flask.</p>
<p>Callie coughed once after swallowing.  She rarely drank tequila anymore as she was surprised by the strength of the liquor.  She took another sip from the flask, this time a much smaller one.  As the warmth spread through her body, she felt herself calming down.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Aria,” Callie said, handing it back to her.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to look out for my little sister.”</p>
<p>“I hope I’ve got some chewing gum or breath mints,” Lucia said, opening her own purse.  “You cannot get out of this car smelling like alcohol.”</p>
<p>Aria and Callie exchanged a look.  Their mother was always prepared for any occasion.  It wouldn’t surprise either of them if she had both gum and mints in her purse.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some Dentyne gum and peppermint lifesavers.  Which do you want?”</p>
<p>“Gum, please.  Thanks, Mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the other SVU, Arizona was stewing over Callie’s behavior.   She had offered to sit in the back seat with her mother and Nicole and let Addison drive, but now she was regretting her decision.  The driving would’ve been a welcome distraction.</p>
<p>“Callie’s acting weird.  Do you think she’s acting weird?” Arizona blurted.  </p>
<p>So caught up in her musings, Arizona failed to catch Addison and Daniel exchanging a look in the front seats.  </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Arizona?” Barbara asked.  “She’s not acting any differently.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that Callie gets this look when she’s done something she thinks I won’t like, and she’s had that look since yesterday.  And she’s avoiding me.”</p>
<p>“Avoiding you?  She’s been with you all week.”</p>
<p>“I know she made the arrangements to ride in the other car,” Arizona huffed.</p>
<p>“She probably wanted to spend time with her family.  It makes perfect sense for her to ride with them.”</p>
<p>Nicole listened with amusement to Arizona’s complaints.  “You know, Robbins, there’s a simple explanation for it all.”</p>
<p>Addison, Barbara and Daniel all held their breath, fearful that Nicole was going to spill the plans.</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” Arizona demanded.</p>
<p>“Too much togetherness.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been around each other all day, every day for the past week.  She probably needs a break from all that perkiness.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense at all.  We were together all the time during the pandemic.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and since then you’ve both been at work and spent time apart from one another.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t believe that.” Arizona argued.</p>
<p>“And as far as a Torres being weird, well, that’s a given.  She’d have to be weird to be with you,” Nicole teased.</p>
<p>Arizona rolled her eyes at her friend’s explanations.  “I still think something’s up with Callie,” the blonde muttered to herself.</p>
<p>“Just relax, dear,” Barbara said.  “I’m sure everything is just fine.”</p>
<p>Addison steered the car into the parking lot of the Burlington Hilton, a four-star hotel on Lake Champlain.  She parked the car beside the SVU containing the Torres family, minus Eddie.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” the red head announced.</p>
<p>“Yay!” the boys cheered from the third row of seats.  They’d been patient on the long drive, but now they were ready to play and run around.</p>
<p>Carlos and Daniel went into the hotel to check-in and get luggage carts while the rest of the family stretched their legs and unloaded the two SUVS.</p>
<p>“Did you know that the hotel has an indoor swimming pool?” Lucia asked the children.</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Sofia exclaimed.  “Can we go swimming after we check in, Mama?”</p>
<p>“May,” Arizona corrected her.  “May we go swimming?”</p>
<p>“May we go swimming?” Sofia asked again, a tiny eye roll appearing.</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Callie said.  “There might be time before dinner.”</p>
<p>An hour later, they were settled into their rooms.  Sofia and Mariana were in one room that was connected to Carlos and Lucia’s room.  The boys were in another room which connected to Barbara and Daniel’s room.  Addison and Nicole were sharing a room.</p>
<p>Permission was given for a short swim in the pool, with promises made that they would make time to shower and change before dinner.</p>
<p> “So, do you want to take advantage of some alone time?” Arizona asked as she placed her now empty suitcase in the closet.</p>
<p>“No, I think I’m going to go keep an eye on the kids,” Callie answered, changing into a pair of shorts and sandals.  “They’re wound up from being in the car all day, and you know they can be a handful.  It’s not fair for our parents to have to watch them all the time.”</p>
<p>Arizona frowned.  She was now certain Callie was trying to avoid her.  Maybe Nicole was right.  Maybe they’d been spending too much time together.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want, Calliope.”  Arizona couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>“Not what I necessarily want, but I think it would be best,” Callie replied.  She started to wring her hands, but stopped, positive that it would be a giveaway.</p>
<p>“Callie, you know you can tell me anything, right?  If there was something wrong, you’d tell me.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong, Arizona.  Really.”  </p>
<p>“Fine.  I’ll join you later,” Arizona said, her tone short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6:30 PM</p>
<p>The entire family was led by the hostess to a medium sized banquet room lined with windows with a spectacular view of the lake. There was a small private deck easily accessible from the room.   There were two long tables along one wall and several round tables placed around the room.</p>
<p>“Reserved room, huh?” Arizona commented when she noted the sign by the door stating “Reserved Robbins-Torres Family”</p>
<p>The blonde took a seat next to Callie.  Ricky sat next to her right, and Sofia sat beside Callie.  Arizona was grateful that Callie had picked a table facing the lake so they could enjoy the view.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy reserved it for our stay so we’d have a place to hang out after meals.”</p>
<p>Wine was served to the adults, and as a treat, the kids all got to have a soft drink.  Both Aria and Callie were big believers in limiting the sugary drinks from the children’s diets, saving it for special occasions.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you should slow down?” Arizona whispered as she watched Callie take several gulps from her wine glass.</p>
<p>“Why?” Callie asked, her voice almost squeaking.  “It’s not like I’ve got to drive anywhere.  Besides, after being cooped up in a car with my family for over six hours, I deserve a drink or two.”</p>
<p>“Well you wouldn’t feel that way if you’d just ridden in the same car with me,” Arizona hissed back.</p>
<p>“Enough about that, okay?” Callie fired back in a low voice.  “Give it a rest, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Arizona said, turning her attention to Ricky.  “Do you know what you want to order, Ricky?  Do you need help deciding?”</p>
<p>Callie set her drink down, shook her head then rubbed her eyes.  This day was not turning out as she had planned.  She could only hope that it would end on a better note.</p>
<p>Aria caught Callie’s attention, then gestured behind her sister with a quick flick of her eyes.  Callie raised an eyebrow in silent communication with her.  Aria gave her a subtle nod and Callie sighed in relief.</p>
<p>Arizona was too busy helping Ricky choose something from the menu to pay attention to the large group of people that quietly filed into the room.  It wasn’t until she felt a presence behind her that she turned around.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we join you?” Teddy Altman asked.</p>
<p>“Teddy!”  </p>
<p>Arizona shot out of chair and hugged her friend, trying hard not to squish the two year old in Teddy’s arms.  Callie rose from her chair and Teddy handed over Allison so the two friends could hug properly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Arizona asked.  “This can’t be a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“Got one of those hugs for me?” April asked from behind Teddy, preventing the slender Cardio surgeon from having to answer Arizona.</p>
<p>Arizona laughed and gave April a hug.  “What’s going on?  Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Two squealing girls interrupted them as Zola and Sofia spotted one another.  The young girls were quickly hugging it out in the center of the room.  </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Arizona to realize that the room was filling up with their friends from Seattle.  Mathew stood behind April, Ruby in his arms and Harriet next to him.  Meredith had also brought Bailey and Ellis with her.  Bringing up the rear of the group were Richard and Chief Bailey and Ben, followed by Cristina.</p>
<p>“Hey, Roller Girl,” Cristina called out.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to excuse her,” Meredith said.  “She flew in from Switzerland and she hasn’t had much sleep.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure she was drinking on the flight, too,” Callie added as she went up to Cristina.  Knowing how much the Cardio surgeon hated hugging, Callie wrapped her friend up into a big bear hug.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, too, Yang.”</p>
<p>“Get your paws off me, Torres,” Cristina said, squirming out of Callie’s embrace.</p>
<p>“Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit, Cristina,” Arizona said, also hugging the shorter woman.</p>
<p>“Geez, if I’d known there would be so much of this touchy-feely stuff, I wouldn’t have come,” Cristina said, shivering with fake disgust with all the hugging.</p>
<p>The rest of the Torres and Robbins families got up from the table to greet the others.  Ricky felt a little overwhelmed by the strangers and he drifted over to Daniel.  The older man guided Ricky over to the group that were now mingling.</p>
<p>“Hello, Colonel Robbins, good to see you again,” Richard said, shaking his hand.  “And who do we have here?”</p>
<p>Daniel put his hands on Ricky’s shoulders and bent down.  “Just like I taught you, son,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“How do you do, sir?”  Ricky said, sticking out his hand.  “I’m Ricardo Timothy Robbins Torres.”</p>
<p>Hearing the young boy introduce himself, Lucia placed a hand on her chest and gasped.  Carlos broke out into a big smile.  </p>
<p>“Is this what I think it is?” Lucia asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Callie said, a proud smile on her face.  “The adoption was made official last week.  We wanted to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Cristina interrupted the exchange with a snort.  “Seriously, Torres?  R2T2?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Arizona asked.</p>
<p>“Two Rs two Ts.  R2T2,” Cristina answered.  “I didn’t know you were that big of a Star Wars fan.”</p>
<p>“Cristina!” Callie scowled.</p>
<p>“That’s R2D2, fool,” Bailey said, swatting Cristina’s arm.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” the Cardio surgeon said with a shrug of her shoulders.   “Got any tequila in this place?” she asked, wandering off in search of her favorite alcohol.</p>
<p>Arizona turned to Callie, her head tilted to one side.  “Did you arrange all this?  Is this to celebrate Ricky’s adoption?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes, I arranged this, with help from our parents, but no, it’s not to celebrate Ricky’s adoption.”  </p>
<p>“Not that I’m complaining as I’m so happy to see all of our friends, but what’s this all about?” </p>
<p> Callie averted her eyes, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>“Calliope, what did you do?”</p>
<p>The room suddenly became quiet as everyone became focused on the couple.</p>
<p>“Just wait,” Cristina whispered to Meredith.  “Torres will start the pee dance.”</p>
<p>Meredith silenced her friend with a glare.</p>
<p>Callie took Arizona’s hand in hers.  “So, we’ve got the kids, the house and even a dog.”</p>
<p>“Okay?” Arizona was getting more confused with Callie’s actions and words.</p>
<p>“And chickens.  We don’t have them yet, but we will.  I know you want chickens so we’ll make that happen.”</p>
<p>Callie heard her father clear his throat, breaking off her rambling.  She suddenly recalled Mark’s words from another time when she was trying to ask something.   “You’re doing great. Push on through” he’d said to her.  Callie took a deep breath, finding her confidence once again.</p>
<p>“So, there’s just one thing missing now.”  She reached into her pocket and took out a small box.  “A ring.”  She knelt down in front of a shocked Arizona.  “I love you.  I always have.  So, will you marry me again, Arizona?”</p>
<p>Arizona was stunned into silence.  She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, unable to speak.</p>
<p>“Mark this day on your calendars,” Nicole said, only loud enough for those closest to her to hear.  “Robbins has been finally rendered speechless.  I thought this day would never come.”</p>
<p>Miranda Bailey bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.  Addison’s mouth twisted in almost a grimace to stop her laughter.  Cristina had no qualms about being polite as she cackled out loud.</p>
<p>Callie ignored everyone else in the room.  She cocked one eyebrow up, her head tilted slightly as she waited for Arizona’s response.  </p>
<p>“Arizona?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Calliope, yes.  A thousand times yes.  I will marry you!”</p>
<p>Arizona extended both hands out and pulled Callie to her feet, then pulled the brunette into her arms.  After several lengthy kisses that teetered on the edge of inappropriate, Callie placed the ring on Arizona’s finger.</p>
<p>Their families and friends burst into applause.   Sofia and Ricky ran over to their moms and hugged them.</p>
<p>“Were you surprised, Mommy?” Sofia asked, forgetting to use “Mom”.</p>
<p>“Yes, I was.  Did you know?”</p>
<p>“We all knew,” Ricky said.  “Everybody but you,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>“You are a very good secret keeper, both of you,” Arizona said, tapping Ricky on the nose with her finger.</p>
<p>After accepting congratulations from everyone, their attention was drawn to the wait staff who were pushing several carts covered with food into the room.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Callie?” Arizona asked as she pulled Callie aside.</p>
<p>“We thought to have a buffet with an assortment of food so we wouldn’t have to wait to order and then have all the orders brought out.  And there will be plenty of options for the kids, too.”</p>
<p>“You’ve thought of everything,” Arizona complimented Callie before placing a kiss on a tanned cheek.</p>
<p>“Tonight’s dinner was actually your Dad’s idea.”</p>
<p>The couple decided to wait until the others had plated their selections before getting into line.  Arizona hadn’t let go of Callie’s hand, and she kept looking at the ring on her other hand. </p>
<p>“I love the ring, Callie.  It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>The ring had a moderately sized square cut diamond, flanked by an aquamarine stone on one side and a garnet on the other side, representing the birthstones of Sofia and Ricky,</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it,” Callie said and she gave Arizona a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you arranged for everyone to come out here for an engagement party.  That was so sweet of you,” Arizona gushed, squeezing Callie’s hand.</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘not exactly’, Callie?”</p>
<p>“Um, well, uh, there’s more,” Callie stammered.</p>
<p>Arizona tugged on Callie’s hand, pulling her away from the food table.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to tell me?”</p>
<p>“So, please don’t be mad,” she rambled.</p>
<p>“Callie, you just proposed to me and gave me a beautiful ring.  How could I be mad?”</p>
<p>“We have an appointment at the City Hall tomorrow to get a marriage license,” Callie blurted out.  “We’re getting married Saturday.”  </p>
<p>“We’re WHAT?” Arizona asked in a loud voice, causing several people to look over in their direction.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” she repeated and gave Arizona a sheepish smile.  “Surprise?”</p>
<p>“Saturday?  Like two days from today, Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Arizona couldn’t believe what Callie was saying.  “You’re serious?  We’re getting married Saturday, this Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>“Well, you already said yes,” Callie said, trying to lighten the conversation.</p>
<p>From across the room, Barbara Robbins watched the two women.  They didn’t appear to be arguing, but daughter looked a shocked and a little distressed.  Hoping to defuse what could potentially be a touchy situation, the older woman wandered over to the couple.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, girls?” she asked nonchalantly, sipping from her glass of wine.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” Arizona said slowly.</p>
<p>“I know,” Barbara said with a wide smile.  “We heard the proposal.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean we’re getting married in two days!” Arizona exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know.  We all know.  Isn’t it wonderful?”</p>
<p>“In two days, Mom!” Arizona repeated.</p>
<p>“Now, Arizona, don’t be ungrateful,” Barbara gently reprimanded her.  “You have all these people that have come here just to celebrate with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not being ungrateful,” Arizona protested.  ‘I’m just… surprised.”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear, and we all know how much you just love surprises,” her mother teased, giving her daughter’s arm a gentle squeeze.  “Be happy.  This is a good thing.”</p>
<p>All at once, it seemed to sink in to the blonde.  “We’re getting married,” she said, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” Callie echoed, her own smile matching Arizona’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:00 PM</p>
<p>After a noisy a and somewhat raucous dinner, Daniel marched the boys up to their room. Bailey Shepherd would be bunking with them.   Lucia and Carlos were not far behind, escorting the girls up to their room.  Zola and Ellis would be joining Sofia and Mariana in their room.  Barbara offered to babysit the younger girls, Allison, Harriet and Ruby so their parents could stay.  </p>
<p>Once the kids had left, along with their chaperones, the liquor began flowing freely.  It wasn’t often that the adults had a free evening sans kids where they could all be together.</p>
<p>Callie had been moving around the room, trying not to be obvious about watching Arizona.  After spending a few minutes with Cristina and Meredith, she moved over to one of her oldest friends.</p>
<p>“So, you couldn’t convince Little Tuck to join you?” Callie asked Bailey.</p>
<p>“He can’t be bothered with all this wedding nonsense,” the short woman grumbled.  “He’s all full of that teenage attitude.”</p>
<p>“And he’s not so little anymore,” Ben added.  “Show her a picture, Miranda.”</p>
<p>Bailey took out her phone and scrolled to a recent photo of her and her son.  She handed the phone to Callie.</p>
<p>“Wow!  He’s all grown up.  He must be a foot taller than you, Bailey.”  Callie handed the phone back to Bailey.  “So where is he?”</p>
<p>“Spending two weeks with his father.”</p>
<p>Callie watched as April took Arizona’s hand and clumsily dragged her over to where they were standing under a bright light, Teddy at their heels.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, April?” Arizona asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I want a good look at your ring,” the red head answered holding Arizona’s hand up.  “Oooh, that’s stunning, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“Let me see, let me see,” Teddy chimed in.  “It is beautiful,” Teddy agreed after taking a close look at the ring that now adorned Arizona’s finger.</p>
<p>“Thanks.  Callie has great taste, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“And the other stones?”</p>
<p>“Sofia’s and Ricky’s birthstones.”</p>
<p>“Nice touch.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Callie did this.  Getting everyone here, proposing.  My God, we’re getting married in two days and I don’t even know what the plans are.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Arizona, it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what time and where we’re getting married.  And I didn’t bring a dress to wear,” she rambled on, becoming more and more freaked out by the whole situation.  “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.  I hate surprises.”</p>
<p>“Arizona, stop,” April said firmly.  “This will be great.”</p>
<p>“You need to chill out, Arizona,” Teddy said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Chill out?” Arizona asked inceduously.</p>
<p>“Yes.  You don’t have to be in control of everything.”</p>
<p>April nodded along with Teddy’s words as they both saw Callie approach from behind Arizona.</p>
<p>“Chill out?  How am I supposed to do that?  What about a dress?  And, and flowers?  And rehearsal?  And cake?”</p>
<p>The blonde’s ranting came to a halt when she felt a pair of hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“You should listen to your friends,” Callie said, from over Arizona’s shoulder.  “Everything is covered.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean, exactly?”</p>
<p>“There’s no rehearsal needed.  We’ve done this before, remember?” Callie grinned, but she saw Arizona wasn’t convinced.  “The ceremony is at 3:30, and you don’t need any more details.  Your parents will make sure you’re on time.  The reception will be here, in this room, overlooking the lake.  My mom and Aria have taken care of the flowers, and your mom and dad ordered the cake, which will be delivered.”</p>
<p>“But what about –“</p>
<p>“A dress?  Your mom, my mom, Aria and I went through your closet and we picked out a few that you could choose from.  If you don’t like them, we can go shopping after we pick up our marriage license.”</p>
<p>“And rings?”</p>
<p>“We’ll get them tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Are we going to have time before we go to Ben &amp; Jerry’s?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Callie took Arizona’s hands in hers.  “And Bailey is going to perform the ceremony.”</p>
<p>Arizona smiled, suddenly relaxing.  “You’re amazing, Calliope.”</p>
<p>She leaned toward Callie, giving her a long kiss, that was only broken up by the sounds of their friends clearing their throats.</p>
<p>“You’re getting married!” April excitedly said.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” Arizona said, looking deeply into Callie’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue - LIving the Dream Part of 3 of 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p>Author’s Note:  I first conceived this story over the summer, during my many lunchtime walks.  At the time, here in New York, COVID seemed to be trending downward and there was hope that we were over the worst of it.  When I plotted out the epilogue, it was done with the hopeful assumption that COVID would be under control and that we’d have a vaccine by the summer of 2021.  I’m now not so sure about where we’ll be when it actually gets to next year.  I try to be accurate in my writing where possible, but jumping ahead to next year (2021) may make that difficult.  However, since this is fiction, I will just proceed with the assumption that they’ll all be safe and COVID-free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines<br/>Epilogue – Living the Dream<br/>Part 3 of 4</p>
<p>Friday, August 6, 2021, 8:30 AM</p>
<p>Arizona slowly woke up, stretching bare arms above her head.  She groaned slightly as she felt a few twinges in her joints.</p>
<p>“You okay?” a slightly raspy voice asked from beside her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little sore from last night.”</p>
<p>Callie chuckled as she slipped an arm around Arizona’s waist.  “Not as young as we used to be, huh?”</p>
<p>“Bite your tongue,” Arizona answered.  “We aren’t old.  We just haven’t had such energetic moments lately.”  She grinned.  “Or loud,” she added as she leaned over to give Callie a good morning kiss.  “Engagement sex is awesome.”</p>
<p>Callie snuggled up to the blonde.  “We didn’t have much of an opportunity for it the last time we were engaged.”</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t.  Between your recovery and having a newborn at home and planning a wedding, we were lucky to even get a good night’s sleep.”</p>
<p>Callie began to place kisses along Arizona’s neck.  “I’ll tell you what else will be different this time around.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Arizona struggled to ask as Callie’s lips trailing down distracted her.</p>
<p>“If you think engagement is awesome, wait until we get honeymoon sex.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to have a honeymoon?” Arizona exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Callie replied, her fingertips ghosting along Arizona’s torso.</p>
<p>“Really?” Arizona placed her hand over Callie’s, stilling the motion.  “When?  Where?”</p>
<p>Callie frowned at having her intentions for morning sex temporarily halted, but knew she should tell Arizona of her plans.  She didn’t dare spring any more last minute surprises on her.</p>
<p>“Well, you know that we used the company plane to fly everybody in from Seattle, right?”  Arizona nodded.  “On Sunday, we’re joining them on the flight back to Seattle, along with Cristina.  On Monday, you and I are flying to Hawaii to spend a few days at the Maui Torres Resort.”</p>
<p>“Hawaii?  Really?  We’re going to have a real honeymoon this time?” </p>
<p>The first time they were married, they’d only had two nights away.  Neither could take the time off from work, especially after they’d missed so much with Callie’s surgeries, Sofia and maternity leave.</p>
<p>“Mmhmmm,” Callie replied, a broad smile on her face.  “We’ll stay there until Friday, fly back to Seattle, and then you and I and Cristina will fly back to New York on Saturday.”</p>
<p>“What about the kids?  Won’t your parents need the plane?”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to play twenty questions this morning?” Callie teased.  She knew Arizona had one of those type A personalities and wouldn’t give it a rest until she had all the details.  “Fine, my parents and Eddie and Mariana are staying at our house so they can spend more time with everyone.  Aria and Marco have business in the city and will be staying at the Archfield-New York.  Everything’s covered.”</p>
<p>“You’ve thought of everything,” Arizona complimented Callie.</p>
<p>“I can plan, too, you know.  You’re not the only one who’s skilled at organizing.”</p>
<p>“Then I need to reward you for being so thorough and organized,” Arizona said, a sexy smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that,” Callie agreed as she rolled over on top of Arizona.  As she lowered her head to kiss the blonde, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand.  “Shit!” she swore.  “No, no, no, no, no, no,” she moaned, pulling away from Arizona.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?  Why did you stop?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get up.  We’ve still got to shower and eat and get to City Hall.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Arizona huffed.</p>
<p>“Well, we could save some time if we shower together,” Callie suggested, hopping out of bed and grabbing Arizona’s crutches for her. </p>
<p>“I like the way you think, Calliope,” Arizona said, taking the crutches and following after her naked fiancée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a little time to spare, the two women stopped by the reserved room to get some breakfast.  Carlos and Daniel had arranged for there to always be fresh fruit, snacks and drinks available for the group.  The couple each grabbed a large cup of coffee, both of them internally thanking the hotel for having extra large cups handy.  Arizona took the last donut and Callie picked up one of the remaining scones left over from breakfast.</p>
<p>“Where did everyone go?” Arizona asked Lucia and Barbara.</p>
<p>“The girls went shopping with Aria and Meredith, and the rest went to a park.  I think Meredith said Cristina was still sleeping.”</p>
<p>“I imagine Cristina is probably exhausted from traveling,” Arizona commented.</p>
<p>“Tequila,” Callie coughed.</p>
<p>“Flying from Switzerland then flying up here, I would be tired too,” Arizona continued, shooting a glare at Callie.</p>
<p>“Hangover,” Callie said under her breath.</p>
<p>‘Callie,” Arizona scolded in her best ‘mom’ voice.</p>
<p>“Whatever.”  Callie refilled her coffee cup.  “Is there a car available or should we call a cab or Uber?” she asked her mother.</p>
<p>“It’s only a fifteen minute walk but Richard left his rental for you to use.  You’ll just have to be back in time for when we all go to Ben &amp; Jerry’s.”  She handed Callie the keys.  “You’d best get going or you’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>An hour later, Callie and Arizona were almost giddy as they walked out of the Burlington City Hall with their marriage license secured in Callie’s purse.  Hand in hand they walked down the streets, their joy written all over their faces.  Even strangers on the street couldn’t help but smile at the happiness that seemed to roll off the couple.</p>
<p>“What’s next?” Arizona asked, swinging their locked hands as if she were a teenager.  “Dress shopping?”</p>
<p>“We have an appointment with a jeweler.”  Callie smiled and tugged on Arizona’s hand, pulling her closer so she could give her a kiss on the cheek.  “Can’t get married without rings.”</p>
<p>The smile on Arizona’s face was all the reassurance Callie needed to know she had made the right decision.</p>
<p>“Callie, can I ask you a question?” as they continued down the street.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Callie immediately became worried.</p>
<p>“No.  I’m just curious if anyone is standing up with you at the wedding.  Maybe Addison?”</p>
<p>“Well, actually, Aria is.  Since I can finally get married with my whole family here, I asked Aria.”  She squeezed Arizona’s hand, knowing Arizona was probably thinking about her brother.  “I hope that’s okay, honey.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is, Callie.”</p>
<p>“You should think about who you want to stand up with you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give it some thought.”</p>
<p>After walking a few more minutes in silence, Callie opened the door to an upscale jewelry store.</p>
<p>“May I help you?” an older gentleman asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m Dr. Torres.  We have an appointment.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Dr. Torres.  I’m Michael Henderson.  We spoke on the phone,” he introduced himself as he held out his hand.</p>
<p>Callie shook his hand, then turned to Arizona.  “This is my fiancée, Dr. Robbins.”</p>
<p>“Two doctors, most impressive,” he said as he led them to a small room.  “Can I get you two ladies anything before I bring out the rings?  Coffee?  Water?”</p>
<p>“Coffee, please,” they answered.</p>
<p>Once they had their coffees, Michael brought out a small tray of assorted wedding bands.  Some were very elegant, with many diamonds, and some were much simpler.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a range of bands.  If you don’t see anything you like, I’ve got more.”</p>
<p>“They’re all just stunning,” Arizona said as she scrutinized every single one.</p>
<p>“Do you see anything you like?” Callie asked. </p>
<p>“I think I like those three the best,” the blonde commented as she pointed out her choices.  “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“They’re all very nice,” Callie said.</p>
<p>“You don’t like them?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking more along the lines of those,” she answered, gesturing toward a row of bands that all had several diamonds.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like something simple, yet tasteful.  Elegant.”  She picked up a gold band that had both white gold and 14 carat gold blended with a small diamond like pattern.</p>
<p>“That is pretty,” Callie agreed.  “And it would be more practical for work.”  She gestured to Michael.  “Do you have these available?”</p>
<p>“Probably, but I need to get your sizes.”</p>
<p>After getting their ring sizes, he placed the tray of rings back in the case, and went to the back of the store.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want something with diamonds?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“I have my diamond,” Arizona replied, waving her hand in front of Callie.  “I don’t need fancy or expensive, Calliope.”</p>
<p>“You’re in luck.  We do have them available,” Michael said, sitting down in front of the two women as he took out the rings.  “Let’s see how they fit.”</p>
<p>As they tried on the rings, both women kept stealing glances at one another, knowing that they would be slipping them on the next day.</p>
<p>“How do they feel?”</p>
<p>“Great.  Perfect fit.”</p>
<p>“And the band looks fabulous with your engagement ring,” he complimented Arizona.</p>
<p>Arizona held her hand up to see for herself.  “It does,” she nodded.</p>
<p>“Would you like to take them with you now, or pick them up tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“We’ll have someone pick them up,” Callie said, reaching into her wallet and taking out her Platinum Amex card.</p>
<p>Once the purchase was made and paperwork completed, they headed out of the store.</p>
<p>“You’ve thought of everything, Calliope.”</p>
<p>“Now let’s see if we can find you a dress and still have time to grab a quick lunch.”</p>
<p>“You did say you brought some of my dresses  with you?”  Callie nodded.  “Which ones?”</p>
<p>“The white one with blue flowers with three quarter sleeves, the sleeveless turquoise one, and that lilac one with the short sleeves.”</p>
<p>“What did you bring?”</p>
<p>“Oh, my mom, Aria and I went shopping last week, but I brought a couple of ones from my closet, too.”</p>
<p>After going in and out of several small shops, Arizona finally found a white summery dress that had a multi-colored flowers.  She finally decided on it after Callie assured her that it wouldn’t clash with her dress.  A quick lunch at an outside café and they were back to the hotel in time to join the others for their trip to Ben and Jerry’s.</p>
<p>There were a few semi-chaotic moments as car seats, booster seats and long-legged adults were organized into the appropriate vehicles for the thirty-minute drive to Ben and Jerry’s.  About half-way into the trip, Rickey spotted a sign and shouted out to his mothers.</p>
<p>“ROBBINS Wildlife Management Area!  Is that ours?” he asked wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Arizona answered.  “Dad, do you know if we’re related to it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t rightly know,” he said from the front seat.  “Maybe a distant relative. I think some branch of the family settled up in New England back in the 1800s.   I’ll have to check our genealogy when we get home.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool,” Ricky continued.  “Can we stop and take a picture on the way back?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.  It depends on how much time we have,” Callie replied, not promising anything.</p>
<p>Arizona couldn’t help but smile at Ricky’s use of ‘ours’.  Him self-identifying as a Robbins pleased her to no end, and she was sure her parents felt the same.  She recalled explaining how she got her first name to him and how impressed he was, even if he didn’t quite understand what Pearl Harbor was.  Just hearing that her grandfather was a Marine and had saved nineteen men was enough for him.  He’d puffed with pride knowing that he carried the Robbins name along with the Torres surname.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was in silence as the three boys marveled at the trees and mountains. They hadn’t paid much attention on the drive to Vermont as they had been engrossed in a movie most of the time.  With no distractions this time, they were taking in the sights.   Ricky had spent all but a year of his short life in New York City.  Yes, he was in the suburbs now with tree lined lots and open spaces, but it wasn’t anything like what he was seeing.  Henry was the same, having first lived in Loa Angeles and a year in the suburbs as well.   Eddie had traveled more, but even then, rural Vermont was a new and different experience for him, too. </p>
<p>By the time their SUV was parked, Carlos was already inside making the final arrangements for their tour.  Arizona and Callie were both curious to see how Sofia would act now that she had friends and family with her.  Maybe hanging around them would be more important to her than being with a bunch of adults.</p>
<p>Their concerns were quickly put to rest when Sofia immediately came up to Nicole.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, Dr. Nic?” Sofia asked, taking Nicole’s hand and putting it on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Lead the way, kid.”</p>
<p>Arizona and Callie were proud and happy to see the Sofia hadn’t forgotten her ice cream promise to the older doctor.  Ice cream had always been ‘their thing’ and today was no different.</p>
<p>The group was ushered into the Cow Over The Moon Theater where they watched a short film about how Ben and Jerry’s originated and became the business it was now.  From there, the group trooped over to the mezzanine where they were able to watch how the ice cream was made. Their tour guide, Marcy, gave them a brief explanation of the whole ice cream process.  </p>
<p>“Our next stop is the FlavoRoom where you’ll get to sample some of the flavors of the day.”</p>
<p>“You won’t have to tell us the flavors,” Sofia bragged.  “Dr. Nic knows them all.  She can tell you what flavor it is just by tasting.”</p>
<p>Sofia had been telling the other kids about Nicole’s ‘super power’ at lunch and they were skeptical.  With Sofia’s pronouncement to everyone, including the Ben and Jerry’s employees, they now ooh’d and aah’d, and the adults were intrigued.  Everyone, except of course, the Robbins and Torres families.  They’d already seen Nicole’s ice cream expertise in action.</p>
<p>“This I gotta see,” Cristina said, elbowing her way to the front.</p>
<p>After successfully identifying four samples to applause, Nicole stepped aside, a smug self-satisfied smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Okay, I admit, that was impressive, but it’s only a few kinds,” Cristina said.  “Even I could probably guess those four.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you can stump her in the Scoop Shop,” Marcy suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s all pick different flavors and see if Dr. Nic can guess them all,” Zola said.</p>
<p>“Little person,” Nicole said, turning in the direction of Zola’s voice, “I don’t guess.”</p>
<p>They followed Marcy to the Scoop Shop.  Each member of the group selected their flavor of ice cream by pointing at it.  One by one, they offered Nicole a sample from their dish.   Twenty-seven times they did this, and twenty-seven times Nicole correctly named the flavor.</p>
<p>“Okay, now I’m really impressed,” Cristina said as she ate from her dish of Coffee Coffee BuzzBuzzBuzz.</p>
<p>“I should’ve bet with you,” Callie said.  “She’s never wrong, and we’ve been trying to stump her for over two years.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re going to have an ice cream cake at the wedding?” Cristina asked.</p>
<p>“No, we’re having a real cake, but there will be ice cream, too.”  As Cristina opened her mouth to ask another question, Callie cut her off with a smile.  “And, yes, Yang, there will be tequila.”</p>
<p>“I knew you wouldn’t let me down, Torres.”</p>
<p>“Cristina, I still don’t know how you can drink that stuff.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get it that often anymore, Cal.  Not a lot of call for tequila in Switzerland.”</p>
<p>Arizona and Nicole headed outside with the rest of the families.  The blonde guided the older doctor to a bench where they could sit and rest while they finished off their ice cream.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you can eat more ice cream,” Arizona commented.  “You’d think all those samples would’ve filled you up.”</p>
<p>“There’s always room for ice cream.”</p>
<p>Arizona sat quietly, sighing once.</p>
<p>“Okay, Robbins, out with it.  We’ve got a few minutes to ourselves.  What’s the problem?  Are you getting cold feet?”</p>
<p>“NO!” she almost shouted.  “No, of course not,” she said, lowering her voice.  “I can’t wait to marry Callie.”</p>
<p>“Then what is clearly bugging you now?”</p>
<p>“Aria is standing up for Callie.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Well, since Callie is asking her sister to stand up for her, I thought I’d ask you to stand up with me since I think of you as an older sister, an annoying older sister.”</p>
<p>Nicole remained silent as she ate her ice cream and pondered her response.  “Okay,” she finally said.  “I suppose it’s only fitting since I did get the two of you back together.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Nicole said suddenly, an evil yet still delighted look on her face.  “Does this mean I get to give a toast?”</p>
<p>Arizona planted her face in the palm of her hand and shook her head from side to side.  “Why do I have the feeling that I’m going to regret this decision?” she muttered.</p>
<p>Nicole laughed.  “Oh, this is going to be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday, August 6, 2021, 9:00 PM</p>
<p>Callie closed the door to their hotel room and smiled at her fiancée.</p>
<p>“Can I just say how happy I am that we’re not getting married until the afternoon?” Arizona stated.  “We can have a nice relaxing morning, maybe even sleep in late.”</p>
<p>“Or have a late night,” Callie said with a sly smile as she pulled her top over her head and tossed on the chair.</p>
<p>Arizona sauntered over to Callie. “Does this mean we get to have more engagement sex?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  We’ve only got this last night as an engaged couple.”</p>
<p>“Well, according to tradition, we’re supposed to spend the night apart,” Arizona teased.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen,” Callie sternly said.  “We’ve spent enough time apart.  I don’t want to spend another night without you.” </p>
<p>“Sweet talker.”</p>
<p>Just as they were about to kiss, someone pounded on the door.</p>
<p>“Open up, Torres!” Cristina demanded as she knocked on the door again. </p>
<p>“Go away, Yang!” Callie answered.  “We’re busy.”</p>
<p>“Put your clothes on and open the door,” Nicole ordered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no sex before the wedding!”</p>
<p>“The door’s locked, right?” Arizona whispered, hoping they would go away.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a pass key, Cal,” Aria said as the door knob turned.</p>
<p>Both Callie and Arizona darted for the door in order to flip the deadbolt lock, but they were too late.  Aria opened the door and Cristina pushed her way inside.  Their friends, bottles of wine and liquor, as well as snacks in their hands, filed into the room behind her.</p>
<p>“Geez, Cal, put your shirt on,” Cristina complained as she tossed the discarded top to her friend before she flopped down onto the king-sized bed, Meredith joining her.</p>
<p>“Relax, Cristina.  It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Callie fired back before she pulled her top back on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, way too many times if you ask me,” Cristina complained as she opened the bottle of tequila.</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Nicole said, feeling her way over to the sofa and sitting down, Addison beside her.  “Tell me more, Yang.”</p>
<p>Bailey quickly claimed one of the chairs.  April and Teddy wheeled in some extra chairs from their own rooms.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Arizona asked.</p>
<p>“Girls’ night in,” Aria explained, waving a bottle of wine.  “Time to celebrate without parents and kids around.”</p>
<p>“Who’s got the kids?” Callie inquired.</p>
<p>“Mathew, Marco, Ben, Richard and Dad walked into town to visit a pub,” Aria informed them.  “Barbara is watching Ruby and Allison.  Mom is with the girls.  I think they’re all doing their nails, even Harriet. And of course, Daniel is keeping the boys in line.”</p>
<p>“I feel kind of guilty,” Teddy confessed to Arizona.  “Your mom has taken care of Allison two nights now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.  My mom loves kids, especially the little ones.”</p>
<p>“Hey, let’s get this party started!” Yang called out, sitting up.</p>
<p>“Did you plan this?” Arizona asked Callie after hearing Cristina’s enthusiasm for a celebration (rather an excuse to drink with her friends).</p>
<p>“Nope.  I had nothing to do with this.  I had other plans for us.”</p>
<p>“No one needs much of an imagination to know what those plans were,” Nicole said, shuddering at the thought.  “I can honestly say I’m glad I can’t see.  It was bad enough hearing it when Robbins lived with me.”  She took a swallow from the bottle of scotch that she and Addison were sharing, trying to block the sounds from her memory.</p>
<p>“Yeah, be glad,” Cristina remarked.  “I had to hear it AND see it.”  Her face crinkled in distaste.  “There was this time when Owen and I were watching TV and in comes these two.  Next thing I know, a shirt comes flying across the room and lands in Owen’s lap.”</p>
<p>Cristina took another swig from the tequila bottle before passing it back to Meredith.  She suddenly laughed.  “Of course, Lexie got more of an eyeful than I ever did.”</p>
<p>Callie and Arizona’s faces both reddened as they recalled the moment Cristina was referring to.</p>
<p>“What was that?” April asked, already tipsy from the wine she’d been guzzling.</p>
<p>“Lexie was dating Mark at the time.   I think it was when Sloane Sloan was living with McSteamy.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Lexie walked in on these two horn dogs while they were in the shower.  Caught ‘em in the act,” Cristina cackled.  “I don’t know who was more embarrassed.”</p>
<p>“Yang!” Callie yelled.  </p>
<p>“Can’t say I ever had the ‘pleasure’ of that,” Nicole said dryly.  “I’m sure if I had, that alone would’ve caused me to go blind if I wasn’t already.”</p>
<p>“You people are just nasty,” Bailey muttered.</p>
<p>“Did you end up buying ear plugs?” Cristina asked.</p>
<p>“No, I just kicked Robbins out.”</p>
<p>“You did not,” Arizona protested.  “Callie and I found an apartment together and I moved out.  You did NOT kick me out.”</p>
<p>“I like my version better,” Nicole said with a smile.  She so enjoyed getting a rise out of the blonde.</p>
<p>“That’s not the way it happened and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Meh, you tell it your way and I’ll tell it my way.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I haven’t thought about that or Sloane Sloan in a long time,” Cristina said.  “When was it, a few years ago?”</p>
<p>“More than twelve,” Meredith corrected.  “Before Zola and Sofia.”</p>
<p>“That long?” Callie asked.  “Man, we’re getting old,” she said, suddenly morose.</p>
<p>The room fell silent, each of the women thinking about family and friends now gone.</p>
<p>“Hey, this is a wedding we’re celebrating, not a funeral,” April interrupted.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but April is right,” Cristina said.  “Drink up, ladies.  The night is still young and we’ve got lots of stories to share.”</p>
<p>Arizona kissed Callie’s cheek, then whispered, “we need to keep Cristina and Nicole away from each other tomorrow.  There’s no telling what kind of trouble they could cause.  The two of them together with alcohol.”  Arizona shivered.</p>
<p>“Good thinking,” Callie agreed.</p>
<p>Several hours later, after sharing many stories and reminiscing, the group of women decided it was time to bring the party to a close.</p>
<p>As Callie and Arizona watched them stagger and stumble their way to their rooms, they heard Cristina call out to Nicole and Addison. </p>
<p>“Look!  It’s the blind drunk leading the blind.”</p>
<p>“Cristina!” Meredith exclaimed in horror.</p>
<p>Nicole’s laughter echoed down the hall.</p>
<p>With a shake of her head at her friends, Arizona closed the door.   She turned to Callie and said, “So, about your plans for us this evening…” </p>
<p>“Make sure the door is locked this time.  We definitely don’t want any more interruptions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue - Living the Dream Part 4 of 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Frontlines<br/>Author: captstarbuck<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  <br/>Disclaimers:  All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. <br/>Summary: My take on Callie and Arizona in NYC at the time the pandemic hit<br/>Editor/Beta:  pensco_927</p>
<p>Author’s Note:  I first conceived this story over the summer of 2020, during my many lunchtime walks.  At the time, here in New York, COVID seemed to be trending downward and there was hope that we were over the worst of it.  When I plotted out the epilogue, it was done with the hopeful assumption that COVID would be under control and that we’d have a vaccine by the summer of 2021.  I’m now not so sure about where we’ll be when it actually gets to next year.  I try to be accurate in my writing where possible, but jumping ahead to next year (2021) may make that difficult.  However, since this is fiction, I will just proceed with the assumption that they’ll all be safe and COVID-free.</p>
<p>Author’s Note 2:  This is the final part.  I’d like to thank all the readers for joining me on this short journey.  I’d also like to thank those of you who were kind enough to review and follow this.  It does make the writing easier when I know people are reading it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frontlines<br/>Epilogue – Living the Dream<br/>Part 4 of 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday, August 7, 2021</p>
<p>Needing to spend some time with their kids, Callie and Arizona decided to have an early lunch for just the four of them.   Since the reserved room was unavailable for lunch as it was being set up for their wedding reception, they took a short walk into town to find a restaurant that they would all enjoy.  </p>
<p>Callie had left the overseeing of the decorating in Aria’s capable hands.  Aria had, after all, had spent almost two years early in her career managing events for the company.  Of course, Lucia and Barbara would be there, offering their suggestions.  Callie hoped the three women wouldn’t clash too much and that the hotel staff wouldn’t kill Aria or the mothers.</p>
<p>Carlos, Marco and Daniel went to the park to make sure the actual wedding venue was set up with a place for Bailey to stand and enough chairs for everyone.  Callie didn’t foresee any problems with that task.  There really wasn’t that much to do, and the company providing the chairs would make sure they were picked up after.  After that was done, Carlos was going to pick up the rings, saving Arizona and Callie from having to make any more trips.</p>
<p>“So, do you see anything you’d like?” Arizona asked Ricky and Sofia after they’d been seated and had a chance to look at the menus.</p>
<p>“I can’t decide.  The burger is good, but this looks good, too,” he said, pointing at the Buff Mac, which was macaroni and cheese with buffalo sauce, grilled chicken, bleu cheese crumbles, Cayenne Cheddar bread crumbs &amp; scallions.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to have the Taco Party,” Sofia replied, setting down her menu.</p>
<p>“What about you, Calliope?”</p>
<p>“The Go Go Power Salad.”  She had picked a salad with Arugula, quinoa brown rice blend, goat cheese, roasted Brussels sprouts, crispy chickpeas, blistered tomatoes &amp; avocado vinaigrette.  </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to try their version of the Cobb salad.”</p>
<p>Once their orders were placed (Ricky deciding on the Buff Mac), they sat back and relaxed for a moment.</p>
<p>“Have you been having fun?” Arizona inquired.</p>
<p>“Lots of fun,” Ricky answered.  “We got to go to the park, and swim at the hotel pool, and the ice cream yesterday was awesome.”</p>
<p>“And you’ve been including Bailey?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”  He saw the look on Arizona’s face and quickly corrected himself.  “I mean, yes, Mommy.  He’s a lot of fun and good with video games, too.”</p>
<p>“How about you, Sofia?  Is it fun seeing Zola again?”</p>
<p>“Yes!  We went shopping yesterday and we all picked out nail polish.  When we get back to the hotel, we’re going to paint our nails for the wedding.”  Sofia grinned.  “And Dr. Nic was the best yesterday.  I knew she wouldn’t miss any flavors.”</p>
<p>“Are you excited for the wedding?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  I get to wear my new dress.”</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Ricky added.  “I’ve never been to a wedding before.”</p>
<p>“How would you like to be in it?” Arizona offered with a smile.</p>
<p>“Really?  I can be in it?” Sofia asked.  Her dimples popped as her excitement bubbled over, and Callie was once again reminded of how much Sofia was like Arizona.</p>
<p>“If you want, both of you.  Dr. Nic is my maid of honor and she’ll need you to walk her down the aisle ahead of me,” Arizona explained.  “You’d be like a junior bridesmaid and flower girl combined.”</p>
<p>“And Ricky, we’ll need you to escort Tia Aria because she’s my matron of honor and you’d be the ring bearer.”</p>
<p>“I guess I can do that,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Arizona said with a clap of her hands.  </p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>“I’m going to check on the decorating,” Callie said when they returned to the hotel.  “You can go ahead and start getting ready if you want.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>As Arizona walked through the lobby, her parents spotted her.</p>
<p>“Oh, Arizona, I’m so glad we ran into you,” Daniel said.  </p>
<p>“Why?  Is something wrong?” she worried as they entered the elevator.</p>
<p>“No, everything is just fine,” Barbara answered.  “The room is all set, the cake has been delivered and the hotel staff will bring it out while we’re at the park.”</p>
<p>“You know, Callie still hasn’t told me where we’re getting married,” the younger woman complained.</p>
<p>“It’s a lovely setting with a beautiful view.  She really outdid herself will the plans.”</p>
<p>Arizona nodded in agreement.  “What did you want?”</p>
<p>“Arizona, I’ve got something I’d like to give you,” Daniel said, unlocking the door to the senior Robbins’ room.</p>
<p>“What?  Will it take long?  I’ve got to start getting ready.  Callie gave me first dibs on the shower so I want to start getting ready before she comes up.”</p>
<p>“No, it won’t take long,” he reassured her, knowing that she was starting to get nervous.</p>
<p>“Relax, dear,” Barbara said, patting her arm.</p>
<p>The retired Marine Corps colonel placed his overnight bag on the bed and unzipped a side pocket.  He took out a small box.</p>
<p>“I know this whole weekend has been a big surprise to you.”</p>
<p>“No kidding.”</p>
<p>“And I know that Callie has given you an engagement ring but you don’t have one for her.”  He handed Arizona the small box.  “This was your grandmother’s engagement ring.  It was supposed to go to Tim, and then I thought you should have it to give to Callie.  I didn’t give it to you when you first got married because you already had rings for one another.”</p>
<p>Arizona opened the box and gasped.  “Are you sure, Dad?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.  Do you think she’ll like it?  It’s kind of simple and small.  My dad didn’t have much money back then with the Depression.”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely, Dad.”  She hugged her father tightly, tears in her eyes.  She knew that this was her Grandmother’s first engagement ring.  When her grandfather had died at Pearl Harbor, Daniel had been born three months later.  He’d been his father’s only child.  His mother had later remarried when Daniel was five, but she’d held on to her first ring for her son to have.</p>
<p>“I thought maybe you could pass the ring down to Sofia or Ricky, or even your own grandchild, when the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Dad, now you’re going to make me cry.”</p>
<p>“Good thing I gave it to you before you put your makeup on,” he teased, wrapping her up in a big hug.  “We are so happy for you, Arizona.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, both of you,” she choked, hugging both of her parents.  “I’m sure Callie will love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later, Callie opened the door to her hotel room and stopped dead in her tracks.  Her fiancée and soon-to-be wife was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad only in a towel.  The blonde was bent at the waist, putting lotion on her leg.  The towel knotted just above her cleavage was perilously close to coming undone and Callie’s mouth suddenly went dry.</p>
<p>Arizona lifted her head when she heard Callie enter the room.  “Oh, hey, you’re here. You’d better start to get ready.  We don’t have a lot of time.”</p>
<p>Callie remained silent, her gaze traveling down to Arizona’s smooth leg and then back up to the blonde’s chest.</p>
<p>“Callie?  Did you hear me?  You need to get ready.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, right.  I was just, um, thinking,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Thinking, huh?  Is that what you call it?” Arizona smirked at Callie.  “As much as I am flattered by the attention, you really do need to get moving.”</p>
<p>“Can you just… get dressed?  I’m really distracted by, you know…”  Callie waved her hand up and down.</p>
<p>“Oh, you want me to take my towel off?” Arizona teased, standing up and reaching for her towel.</p>
<p>“Yes, I mean, no!”  Callie said nervously.  She realized how ridiculous she sounded and took a deep breath to steady herself.  “It’s not that I don’t want you take it off, because I really, really would like it if you did, but that would just lead us to being late for our own wedding.”</p>
<p>Arizona tossed her head back and laughed.  “You’re right.  We really shouldn’t start the honeymoon before the wedding.”  She walked over to the brunette and gently nudged her toward the bathroom.  “Go get in the shower.”</p>
<p>While Callie showered, Arizona put on her makeup and finished dressing.  She fiddled with the ring box her father had given her as she waited.  She tossed ideas around in her head as to how she would give Callie the ring. </p>
<p>Deciding that sitting around waiting for Callie would just cause more anxiety, Arizona got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  When she got a response, she poked her head into the steam-filled room.</p>
<p>“Callie, I’m going to go check on the kids.  I’ll be back in a few.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’m just about done,” Callie replied as she shut off the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona stopped at Ricky’s room where Daniel had everything under control.  The boys were all clean and dressed in shirts in nice pants and shirts.  Ricky was even wearing a tie, and Arizona was sure her father had helped Ricky with it.  Sofia’s room, however, was a slightly different story.  The girls were all still primping and fussing with their hair and Lucia was thoroughly enjoying assisting them.</p>
<p>After getting reassurances from Lucia that they would all be ready, Arizona returned to her room.  Callie was ready and wearing her new dress, which was white and deep pink, almost magenta and had capped sleeves, showing off her tanned arms.</p>
<p>“You’re stunning, Calliope,” Arizona breathed, almost in awe of her fiancée.</p>
<p>“So are you,” Callie said, kissing the blonde’s cheek.</p>
<p>Arizona returned the kiss, then took Callie’s hand.  She led the somewhat confused woman over to the sofa.</p>
<p>“I have something for you,” Arizona began.  “You’ve given me this beautiful engagement ring and now I’d like to give you one.”  She took out the small box.  “This ring belonged to my grandmother.  When my grandfather died at Pearl Harbor, she later remarried.  Because my dad was her only child from her first marriage, she held onto the ring for him and gave it to him many years later.  The ring was supposed to go to Tim.  My dad gave it to me to give to you.”  She opened the box.  “Calliope Torres, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Arizona, yes!  Of course I’m going to marry you.”  </p>
<p>The blonde slipped the small ring on Callie’s finger.  “I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>“Like it?  I love it!”</p>
<p>Callie threw her arms around Arizona and kissed her.  Before their kisses could become heated, as they so often did, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Girls, it’s time to go,” Carlos called through the door.</p>
<p>“We’ll be right there, Daddy,” Callie answered.</p>
<p>The two women stood up and straightened their dresses. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Callie asked, grasping the blonde’s hand.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Let’s go get married,” she replied, a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at Battery Park, they were greeted with mostly clear blue skies with  a few fluffy clouds passing by.  The chairs and a small trellis covered with flowers had been set up down on the large green lawn, a spectacular view of Lake Champlain in the background.  Their guests were already seated, waiting for the wedding to begin.  Bailey was standing at trellis, looking both happy and impatient.</p>
<p>Ricky and Aria were first to walk down the makeshift aisle.  He walked proudly, puffing his chest out as well as his eight-year old body would allow.  He tried to remember all the instructions his grandpa had given him on standing up straight, head up, eyes straight ahead.  </p>
<p>Sofia and Nicole were next.  Nicole carried her white cane, but relied on Sofia to guide her as she had so frequently done over the past two years.  She rested her hand on the young girl’s shoulder and gave her a nod.</p>
<p>“Ready, kid?  Let’s go get your moms married.”</p>
<p>Callie and Arizona watched with pride, their nervousness temporarily forgotten.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, Calliope?” her mother asked once the others were waiting at the makeshift altar.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you and Barbara walking down together?” Callie asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Lucia said, fixing a stray hair that had fallen into Callie’s face.  “I missed your last wedding, and I’m sorry I did.  This time, I will proudly walk my daughter down the aisle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mom…” </p>
<p>Callie fell into her mother’s arms, tears filling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Calliope,” she said soothingly.  “You should be happy.”</p>
<p>“These are tears of happiness,” Callie responded.</p>
<p>Lucia, always prepared, found a handkerchief in her purse and gently dabbed at her daughter’s tears, careful not to smear her makeup.</p>
<p>Carlos held out his arm once Callie had composed herself.  “Shall we, ladies?”</p>
<p>Callie walked down the aisle, between her parents, their arms linked.  Arizona watched in silence, her heart seemingly filling her chest with love for Callie.  Neither of the brides were aware of the change in procession and Arizona was so happy for Callie.   Lucia had been great over the past few years.  She clearly relished her role as Abuela, and she’d been wonderful in her interactions with Arizona, but there was always a little part of Arizona that wondered how much Lucia would accept a wedding.  Her stepping up to walk Callie down the aisle with Carlos ended those fears.</p>
<p>“Was this your idea?” Arizona asked her mother.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, not my idea.  Lucia insisted that she walk Callie down the aisle with Carlos.  And I totally agreed with her.”  Barbara smiled.  “And I’m glad she did.  I wanted to walk with you, too.”</p>
<p>“Enough chit chat,” Daniel said with a mischievous smile.  “Let’s get you married, Arizona.”</p>
<p>Her parents looped their arms through Arizona’s arms and walked her down the aisle to a waiting Callie.  Once they reached the altar, they each kissed their daughter’s cheek, then sat down. </p>
<p> Arizona instantly reached for Callie’s hand.  “I love you,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Bailey scowled once at the couple, letting them know to keep quiet, then broke out into a wide smile.</p>
<p>“We are gathered here today to celebrate life, love and the return of a little bit of magic,” Bailey began.  </p>
<p>Callie and Arizona both grinned as they recalled similar words spoken at their first wedding.</p>
<p>“I have known these two for more years than I want to count,” the short general surgeon continued.  “I have seen them at their worst and at their best.  I can say with absolute conviction that they are at their best when they are together.  The love this couple shares has never gone away, and today, I am happy to join them once again in matrimony.”</p>
<p>She smiled at the two women.  “Since we all know Torres has a fear of public speaking.”  She paused as the family and friends all chuckled.  “And because Robbins has been blindsided by this weekend, we won’t ask them to make up their vows on the spot, though we know Robbins is prone to speechmaking at the drop of a hat.”</p>
<p>Again, chuckles were heard from those seated.</p>
<p>“So, let’s get these two married as we’ve all been waiting for this moment for a long time.”  She turned to Callie first.  “Callie?”</p>
<p>“I, Callie, take thee, Arizona, to be my wedded wife. have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p>
<p>“I, Arizona, take thee, Callie, to be my wedded wife. have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p>
<p>“Rings, please,” Bailey said to Ricky.</p>
<p>The young boy reached into his pocket and handed the rings to Aria, who then passed them on to Callie and Arizona.</p>
<p>In the fifteen plus years that Miranda Bailey had known Callie, she was positive that she’d never seen her smile so bright or look any happier that she did when the couple exchanged their rings.  And Arizona, well, she saw a sense of peace on her face that had been missing over the years.</p>
<p>“By the authority vested in me by the internet and the State of Vermont, I now pronounce you wife and wife.  You may kiss your bride.”  Bailey gave them one of sternest looks. “And remember to keep it clean.  There are children present,” she said under her breath, then she smiled.</p>
<p>Cupping one another’s face in their hands, the two women kissed, not realizing that they were reenacting their kiss from their first wedding.</p>
<p>Next to Nicole, Sofia clapped her hands and beamed.  She was at the age where she was starting to believe in true love and romance, and to her, the wedding between her moms was the epitome of romance.  Ricky was not as impressed and rolled his eyes.   Anyone kissing was ‘icky’.</p>
<p>The guests cheered and applauded as the newlyweds continued to kiss.  </p>
<p>“Let’s party!” Cristina called out, breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over the couple.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Arizona whispered against her wife’s lips as the kiss ended.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Callie replied.</p>
<p>Hands clasped tightly, the couple turned to face their family and friends.  Sofia and Ricky immediately went to them and hugged them.  Their family and friends soon followed with their hugs and congratulations.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Back at the hotel in their private room, the group had settled down to eat and celebrate.   Aria and Nicole had been seated at the table with Callie and Arizona.  Both sets of parents, Marco and Addison were at a nearby table of their own.  Meredith and Ellis were joined by Cristina,Miranda, Ben and Richard, while April, Mathew, Ruby and Harriet shared a table with Teddy and Alison.  The older children, Sofia, Ricky, Eddie, Mariana, Henry, Zola and Bailey were at a table near the grandparents.<br/>After it appeared that most of the guests had finished, or were almost finished with their meal, Aria stood up and tapped her glass with her fork.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Aria?” Callie hissed.</p>
<p>Ignoring her younger sister, Aria tapped her glass again to get everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon!” she said loudly.  “I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves.”  After seeing the guests smile and nod, Aria continued.  “As Callie’s matron of honor, I’d like to say a few words.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Callie muttered.  “It’s payback time for when I roasted her at her wedding.”</p>
<p>“Quiet, Cal,” Aria reprimanded her.  “I would just like to say how happy I am to have been a part of this wedding, and how thrilled I am for Callie and Arizona.  I couldn’t have picked a better person for my little sister than Arizona.  But… “</p>
<p>“Here it comes,” Callie whispered to Arizona, only shutting her mouth when Aria glared at her.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, I am not surprised.  When Callie and I were younger, much, much younger, we had Barbie dolls.   Now by the time Callie was truly old enough to play with hers, they had come out with the Spanish Barbie, which was basically a Barbie doll with dark eyes and hair.  I looked it up and her name was Teresa.   So, we each had a Teresa, and I had one of the original Barbies, which I gave to Callie.”</p>
<p>Aria took a sip from her glass of champagne and grinned at her sister.</p>
<p>“Callie may not remember, but I do.  When Callie played with her Barbies, the two dolls were always together – blonde Barbie and Spanish Teresa.  And when I say together, I mean all the time.  The two dolls lived together in the Barbie Dream House, rode around together in the Barbie Corvette and I even recall the two wearing wedding dresses together.”</p>
<p>Callie’s cheeks reddened as Aria shared the story.</p>
<p>“So, I think my little sister was destined to be married to a blue-eyed blonde.”  Aria turned to face her sister-in-law.  “But Arizona, you are no Barbie.”  Aria grinned at her new sister-in-law.  “Maybe more of a Skipper.”</p>
<p>Arizona’s mouth dropped open as everyone laughed, none louder than Nicole.</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding, Arizona.  I think Callie’s lucky to have found and married you.  You were the dream she always had, but didn’t know.”  She lifted up her glass.  “Congratulations!”</p>
<p>Callie stood up and hugged her sister.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Sis.  I haven’t seen you this happy in years and years.”  Aria returned the hug, then hugged Arizona.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aria.”</p>
<p>“And I have something for you,” Aria said, a Cheshire Cat like smile on her face.  </p>
<p>“What did you do, Aria?” Callie asked, suddenly suspicious.</p>
<p>Aria reached under the table for her purse.  She opened it and took out a bag.  “Believe it or not, Mom never threw them out.  She even saved all the clothes.”</p>
<p>She pulled out the two Barbie dolls, both wearing wedding gowns.</p>
<p>“Oh my God!  Barbie and Teresa!”  Callie exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Let me see, let me see,” Arizona demanded.</p>
<p>The guests roared with laughter as Callie held them up for the room to see.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Mom saved them,” Callie said, her voice full of wonder as she propped them up against the empty champagne bottle on their table.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty sweet,” Arizona commented.</p>
<p>Once she’d heard the couple sit down, Nicole stood up.  Arizona felt a sliver of fear pass through her.  She could only imagine what the woman would say.  Nicole’s wit was almost always tempered with a bit of embarrassment for her and Arizona was sure this moment would be no exception.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon.  I feel as Robbin’s ‘best woman’ it’s my duty, and my honor to make a toast as well.”</p>
<p>Arizona reached for Callie’s hand and her wife gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“First of all, since Arizona’s fellowship with me is both the reason they split but also the reason they got back together, I deserve a thank you from every person here.”</p>
<p>The guests in the room chuckled and the newlyweds rolled their eyes at Nicole’s statement.</p>
<p>“Some of you here don’t know that I’m here because I got a second chance.  I’m alive because a perky, annoying, stubborn, gifted blonde surgeon pushed me and I got that second chance.  It’s only fitting that I helped to give her a second chance at life, too.  Let’s face it.  We all know that medicine is not Robbins’ life.  Sofia, Ricky and Callie are her life.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me cry, Nicole,” Arizona whispered.</p>
<p>Nicole turned her head in the direction of Arizona’s voice and smirked.</p>
<p>“People tell me that all you have to do is look at Robbins and Torres to know how much they love each other.  Well, I can’t see so I have to rely on my hearing.”</p>
<p>The women that were in Callie and Arizona’s room the night before began to laugh as they recalled the stories they’d shared, and the two brides began to blush.  </p>
<p>“I knew this was a bad idea,” Arizona said, pressing her face against her wife’s shoulder.  “Make it stop, Callie.”</p>
<p>“Do you think anyone would notice if we snuck out now?” Callie suggested, only half joking.</p>
<p>Nicole cleared her throat as a warning to the two to be quiet.</p>
<p>“You can hear the love these two have for one another in the way they speak.  I can always tell when Torres calls on the phone because Robbins’ voice lights up.  Even when they bicker, and these two bicker a lot, there is always an undercurrent of deep affection.”</p>
<p>Many heads in the room nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Robbins, I think you’ve met your match in Torres.  Actually, it’s a perfect match.”  Holding her glass up, she added, “May you have many, many more years of happiness.”</p>
<p>Arizona hugged Nicole.  Startled, the older woman stiffened, not used to the blonde invading her private space.  She awkwardly patted Arizona’s back then pulled back from the embrace.  She reached for her chair and quickly sat down.</p>
<p>Arizona remained standing.  She picked up her glass of champagne and looked at her family and friends who had gathered for the day.  She felt as if her heart was overflowing with love for every single person in the room.  She blinked the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“As most of you know, I HATE surprises." She paused for a moment to gaze very lovingly at Callie. </p>
<p>“We sure do, and it’s no wonder after that train wreck of a surprise birthday party Callie threw for you,” Cristina called out.</p>
<p>"Funny you mention that party, Cristina.  That was the night I told Calliope I loved her for the first time.”  She looked adoringly at her wife.  “Now, she has surprised me in the best way, by planning this beautiful night and bringing us all together. I look forward to seeing what kind of surprises our future holds together.”  She lifted her glass.  “To Calliope!"</p>
<p>“I love you,” Callie said, then gave Arizona a sweet, almost chaste kiss.  Before she could return to her seat, Aria was poking her.  </p>
<p>“Your turn, Sis,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Do I have to?” she half-whispered, half-whined.  Seeing Aria shooting her one of the patented Torres’ glares, Callie relented.  </p>
<p>"So, there's no following a master speech maker and I hate public speaking.”  She raised her glass. "Thanks for coming!"  She gulped down what was left in her glass.  “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a dance with my wife.”</p>
<p>She reached for Arizona’s hand and led her to the center of the room and they began to dance.</p>
<p>“So, that was quite the toast, Calliope,” Arizona teased.</p>
<p>Callie cringed.  “I just hate speaking in front of a bunch of people.”</p>
<p>“I know,” the blonde said with an understanding tone.  She then gave Callie a big smile.  “However, you were wonderful with your proposal.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”   </p>
<p>Callie gently spun Arizona so they could see everyone else on the dancefloor.  Daniel was dancing with Nicole, Carlos was dancing with Barbara and Chief Webber had paired up with Lucia.  Rickey was leading the younger children in dancing, Harriet standing on top of his feet so she could follow his lead.  Following his cousin’s action, Eddie danced with Ellis.  Making sure that Mariana wasn’t left out, Henry had stepped up to dance with her.</p>
<p>It was the antics of two of the other kids that drew Callie’s attention away from the older couples.  Sofia and Zola were jumping and bouncing around, and Callie was immediately reminded of Cristina and Meredith.  </p>
<p>Hearing Callie softly groan, Arizona asked, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Callie motioned with her eyes toward the two pre-teens dancing around.  “It looks like we’ve got the next generation of ‘twisted sisters’ on our hands.”</p>
<p>Arizona laughed.  “Hopefully we’ve got a few more years before they discover tequila.”</p>
<p>“Many, MANY years,” Callie stated firmly.</p>
<p>Another turn and they saw Ben and Miranda dancing together.  April and Mathew were near the other couple, also dancing.  Ruby and Allison were toddling around, trying to dance.</p>
<p>One last spin and the newlyweds were facing their remaining friends and family.  Addison and Aria had moved to sit with Meredith and Cristina, Marco and Teddy joining them.</p>
<p>As they looked around the room at their family and friends who had become family, they realized they hadn't just survived the covid pandemic. They had thrived through it.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>